


Blood Flows Like Water

by 1_Heluva_Butler



Series: Blood Flows Like Water [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 45,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Heluva_Butler/pseuds/1_Heluva_Butler
Summary: (This will be part of a series) A stoic, stern faced reaper and a care free, wild spirited reaper somehow find happiness in each other's arms. When these reapers find out how much closer they are to those they work with it will truly be a bumpy ride.





	1. Crappy London Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story on this site so bear with me. My writing isn't the best but I hope you enjoy it either way. If you find any typos or anything like that, let me know. 
> 
> Also, italics in this chapter are William's thoughts. If I screwed up let me know.

It’s 9 o’clock at the London Reaper Dispatch. Most reapers were home or out at the pub which sounds better than being stuck in an office much like Ronald Knox was. Once again he was stuck doing overtime office work and it fucking blows. He looked at his half filled out sheet of paper and groaned placing his head on the desk. Closing his eyes, Ronald took a deep breath but was then startled by the crashing sound of thunder.

“Bloody fuckin’ hell!” Ronald shouted out. He ran his trembling fingers through his two-toned locks. “It’s just thunder. No biggy. Jus-” 

Another crash of thunder caused him to yelp. He quickly scribbled on his report and rushed out the office. The office floor was dark, only being illuminated by streaks of lighting in the sky. Ronald rushed to his supervisor’s office, who luckily was still there. He knocked on the door frantically.

“Hey Boss!” Ronald shouted. 

With an audible sigh William stood up from his oak desk and walked across the floor to open the door. Standing before him was a pale and petrified looking junior reaper.

“Mr.Knox,” William started. “A little afraid of thunder I suppose.”

“Shut up.” Ronald retorted and jumped at the sound of a bigger boom which seemed to shake the building. “Can I go home now or are y’ gonna keep me here ‘til I lose my shit?”

“Honestly Ronald, the vulgar language must cease while you are at work.”

“There is no one else fuckin’ here but us!”

“Very well.” The supervisor sighed. “Are you done with your paperwork?”

“Yea yea. I wouldn’t be handin’ it t’ ya if I weren’t”

“Right. Well I am finished as well. Give me one moment.”

William walked back to his desk and organized his papers together. He then grabbed his coat and umbrella, making sure his house and car keys were in place. He then picked up the files and took the last one from Ronald. In a swift, typical motion he closed and locked his door then turned on his heel. William walked down the hall and then stopped.

“Well come along then Mr.Knox,” William called out. “I don’t want you behaving like a fearful puppy walking to your car on your own.”  
“Alright,” Ronald said shoving his hands in his pockets walking with his supervisor. “And I don’t have a car.”

“You don’t?” William truly was shocked for someone who was all about looks and ‘taking the ladies home’ didn’t even own a car. “How do you get to work then? Surely you don’t port all the time or walk.”

“Nah. Normally I walk or if I catch her on a good day I ask Grell.”

‘Her”. “Well then I shall give you a ride home.”

“Y’ don’t have ta do that Boss. I’ll just call a cab or somthin’.”

“Now you and I both know that makes no sense.” He dropped the paperwork in the bin to be filed by secretaries. “It’ll be no problem with me escorting you home just this once.”

“Sweet! Thanks Boss! I owe y’ one.”

“Yes..” 

The two reapers walked to the parking garage. The rain was now pouring heavily and the wind was quite gusty. They walked the dimly lit garage until they reached a black Mustang gt350. Ronald’s jaw fell open as he watched his superior unlock the car and put his belongings in the trunk.

“Must you stand there with that stupid look on your face?” William asked closing his trunk.

“Sorry Boss I just never thought y’ would drive somethin’ as slick as this baby,” Ronald said walking over to the passenger side of the car.

“It is merely a car Mr.Knox. Not a baby.” William stated blankly stepping into his car.

“Right right,” Ronald said getting in. “Okay this car is sick! How the hell d’ y’ afford this shit?”

“Language and I spend my money wisely rather than squandering it on petty things like pubs and shoes that clearly violate the dress code.”

“Ouch,” Ronald said holding his heart pretending to be hurt. “And for your information, I get paid way less than y’. I’m on a junior salary!”

“That may be true but if you saved your money you would at least be able to afford a used means of transportation that can get you from home to work and vice versa.”

“Is that all y’ do Boss? Home t’ work and vice versa.” He said in a mocking tone.

The supervisor rolled his eyes. “Strap in Knox so I can get home.”

“At least let me take y’ t’ get some food. Y’ know. A thank you for takin’ me home.”

“Mr.Knox, it is I who would be taking you and if you haven’t noticed,” William starts the car and turns on his headlights. “The roads are not the safest to be on at the moment in this weather.”

“Please Boss. C’mon please.” The junior reaper whined then jumped as a crash of thunder was heard.

“Fine. Where would you like to go? And I will not allow it to be some greasy fast food establishment where you can eat your way to heart disease.”

“Posh much?” Ronald folded his arms. “There is a diner not to far from my place. We can stop there.”

“Very well.”

William turned on his windshield wipers and drove in the direction of Ronald’s home. The car ride was fairly silent until another bang of thunder was heard and a bright streak of lightning crossed the sky. The younger reaper instinctively covered his ears and groaned taking deep breaths to calm down. The elder reaper noticed and sighed.

“Would it help if I turned on the radio?” William asked softly.

“Yea,” Ronald breathed out. “Heaps.”

William turned on the radio and smooth sounding saxophones with a sly drum beat was heard. The jazz filled the car and William tapped his finger on the steering wheel to the beat. Occasionally he would look at Ronald who was curled up in the seat looking like a lost puppy. A small smile crept up on William’s lips. He continued to drive, however as more thunder erupted, the more uneasy Ronald became.

“Boss, y’ got anythin’ louder than this?” Ronald asked with his eyes closed.

“I might.” William’s cheeks flushed. Though he appeared stoic and uptight, with the changing scenes of the music since he became a reaper, he has come to find some rock and roll music as well as pop to be entertaining, “Check the glovebox. And do be careful.”

Ronald nodded and opened the glove box. He stared in disbelief. “Panic at the Disco, Paramore, Ed Sheeran,” The blonde pulled out one CD after the other growing more and more intrigued. “And here I thought y’ were still stuck in the stone ages with music.”

“Please Ronald,” First name basis now, okay then. “Just pick a CD already. By time you do we will be at the diner.”

“Alright alright,” 

Ronald stuck his tongue out in the slightest furrowing his brows together trying to pick the best CD to cure his anxiety. William stared at his face while they were stopped at a light. ‘That face looks adorable’ William thought to himself. Shaking his head he drove as the light turned green. He then heard a shout of excitement from Ronald.

“Fuck yea!” Ronald shouted. “AcDc”

“Language please!” William grumbled.

“Sorry.” Ronald put the CD into the slot and turned the radio up causing music to blast.

“No!” William turned the radio down. “Way too loud.”

“Yes,” Ronald slowly turned the radio up.

“Ronald Knox, I will kick you out of this car if you don’t turn it down!”

“Fine jeez.” He turned the music down.

“Thank you.” He sighed continuing to drive this drive which felt like forever.


	2. It's Not Irrational

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad. There is mention of alcohol abuse, physical abuse, and rape, but nothing major. Also don't forget to point out any typos.

After what seemed like ages of driving, they finally reached the diner. It was small and quite empty aside from the workers and maybe a few stragglers finishing their last cup of coffee. William parked in the closest spot to the door and turned off the car. Grabbing his umbrella he opened the door. William opened his umbrella and walked to Ronald’s side of the car and let him out the car.

“Thanks Boss.” Ronald said shooting a cheeky grin. “Y’ are like a gentleman takin’ m’ out on a date.”

“It’s not a date,” William said suppressing a blush. “It is merely a casual outing. Nothing more nothing le-” Thunder was heard and Ronald jumped moving closer to William clinging to his jacket. “Mr.Knox. I would appreciate it if you would unhand me so we may go inside.”

“O-oh. Right.” He let go rubbing the back of his neck looking down. “Sorry. Was just startled is all.”

“Yes.”

Together they walked under the umbrella to the front of the diner. William opened the door for the both of them. Ronald shot William a cheeky grin and a wink. The senior reaper rolled his eyes and walked in claiming a table. They both sat and William took a look at the menu. 

“So,” Ronald started. “Y’ ever been here before?”

“No,” William said flatly focusing on the menu and more importantly the price. “The food here is so cheap.”

“Yea. That’s why I come here sometimes whenever I got a late day at work. It’s good food at a good price y’ know.”

“I suppose so.” He continued to read the menu. As he read he heard Ronald gasp as thunder was heard and a flash of lighting struck seemingly close to the diner. 

“B-boss...can we switch spots...I don’t wanna face the window.” Ronald asked embarrassed and scared.

“Of course.” He stood up and switched places with Ronald. “I know it is none of my business to know but why are you terrified of a storm? For a man your age it is quite irrational.”

“Irrational!?” Ronald shouted. “Th-this fear aint irrational! I-I got reason to be afraid.”

“Keep your voice down. People will stare.”

“Then don’t say I’m bein’ irrational.”

“I apologize then. At least enlighten me as to know why you have such a strong fear of a storm.”

“Fine,” Ronald inhaled deeply. “When I was younger, there was a bad storm. So y’ know I would run t’ m’ ma and dad. They would hold me an’ make sure I was okay an’ tell me I was safe. M’ ma even made me a lil bear ta cuddle when I was frightened. I though’ tha’ bear could save me no matter what y’ know. Well it was a bad storm an’ lightnin’ hit m’ house. Set the place on fire. M’ mum an’ I escaped but the flames got t’ m’ dad an’ lil sister an’ killed them. Ever since then I’ve had a fear.”

“I,” William saw a tear fall from Ronald’s cheek as he looked down. “I had no idea. I am sorry for being so insensitive. However...I thought you were orphaned as a boy.”

“Yea, I was.” He wiped his tears. “ After m’ mum killed herself. Y’ know, she was depressed. Loss her husband an’ her daughter. We was poor so we was out on the streets. She knew tha’ no one would help her but they would help me so she killed herself.”

“So she is a reaper now?”

“Yea. She is. Haven’t seen her but I take it she’s here if she ain’t transfer or nothin’.”

“I see.” The older reaper looked down feeling a bit more understanding.

“So. Tell me about you. Y’ got any fears? Any stories?” Ronald asked looking up, his sly grin back on his face. 

“Nothing that can compare. So no.” William focused back on the menu.

“Oh c’mon Will. Y’ gotta have somethin’.”

He sighed. “I guess I have a fear of being alone.”

“You’re shittin’ me right? Boss. y’ push everyone away (even me) so how can you be afraid o’ bein’ alone. You’re the irrational one if y’ ask me.”

“I push everyone away before they have a chance to leave.” He spoke before he could think. “Not like it matters.” William raises his hand to call the waitress over but Ronald yanks his hand down.

“Woah woah woah. I spoke to y’. You can speak ta me. Why are y’ like this?”

William pulled his hand away and looked at Ronald. “If you must know, I grew up without a father. My mother was a drunk and a whore because she hoped she would find my father out of her ‘business’ as that’s how she became pregnant with me. Sometimes my mother would get so drunk she would beat me. We were also poor and if her body could not be expended she would use mine. She would sell me out for a higher price since I was ‘young’ and ‘expendable’. Throughout her little business I would see many people come and go. I made one friend in my entire life. He and I were very close. Best friends you could say. Then one day, his father decided to ‘discipline’ him and rape him until my friend had no life left in him. I lost the only person who understood me and could feel my pain. So I learned to never let people get close to me in fear that I would lose them. Now may I order my food or do you wish to just sit here and waste people’s time?” Will snapped becoming agitated with remembering.

“Boss,” Ronald looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry. What y’ went through is a lot worse than my lil sob story but hey. Y’ got me. Hell, I’ll be y’ friend. Sure I can’t replace y’ friend but I’ll sure as hell be a damn good one for y’ now. Sound good?”

“I guess we can be acquaintances.” William said softly. “Now may we order. It is already a quarter to 11.”

“Sure sure.” 

Ronald smiled and called over the waitress. After they ordered, he looked at William. He was glad he got to know him a bit better and the William trusted him enough to know such a tragic part of his life. It only made Ronald want to get closer to him. Maybe become best friends. Maybe even more than friends. Ronald began to question, ‘Am I falling for him?’. The truth was, Ronald always thought William was attractive. Even the stick up the ass personality was enticing to Ronald. He deep down wished that William felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe Ronald is so cute. He wants William but does William want him?


	3. It's Safer This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I wanted to write something filler.

The two reapers ate their meals sharing light conversation between them. After some time, they finished and Ronald offered to pay the check. After payment was settled, the two reapers stood and walked out to the car. When both were in the car an alert went off on their phones saying that the road was flooded, specifically the one towards Ronald’s home. William inhaled deeply not expecting his night to turn out like this.

“Fuckin’ great aint it,” Ronald said. “Now what am I gonna do?”

“It is safer if you stay at my home for tonight,” William said strapping in.

“Boss are you sure? I mean I can always port home.”

“That is true but you and I both know how much energy that will take from you.” 

“True but I don’t wanna you know, intrude.”

“Knox just strap in.”

“Yes, sir” Ronald strapped in. 

William drove out of the parking lot and continued to drive towards his house. As they drove Ronald noticed they were in the more posh side of town. The houses were bigger. There were nice yards and no trash on the ground. Even in the stormy weather the homes looked perfect. Finally they pulled up to a beautiful two story brick home. It was rustic yet modern and Ronald loved it. William pulled into the garage and parked.

“I do ask that when take off your shoes before you enter the house,” William said getting out the car and going to grab his belongings.

“Alright,” Ronald said getting out. “Seriously Boss. How can you afford such a nice place?”

“I don’t waste my money on things that are not essential.”

“My place aint even half as nice as yours.”

“Good things come to those who work hard for it.”

“I don’t think that’s how the expression goes.” Ronald said taking off his shoes at the door as William unlocked it. 

“I do ask that you be quiet. Brea may be asleep.” He said while he opened the door.

“Who’s Brea?” As he spoke he heard barking coming from inside the house. “You have a dog?”

“Yes,” William walked inside turning on the lights and was greeted by a grown Labrador Retriever who was jumping around irl quite hyper at her owner’s return. “Easy girl.” He pet her.

“She’s a cute dog.” Ronald said smiling.

“Thank you.” He said as Brea sniffed and licked Ronald’s hand. “Go on Brea. I am tired and Mr.Knox also must go to bed.” He smiled as Brea trotted upstairs. “Well Mr.Knox, I will show you to the guest room”

“Thanks Boss.”

Ronald followed William upstairs. He looked around examining his new surroundings. As boring as it looked, it fit William to a ‘t’. It was comfortable and wasn’t too showy. When they reached the guest room, Ronald’s jaw somehow found the floor.

“This,” Ronald points to the guest room. “Is the guest room?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” William asked.

“Nah, it’s just real big. Bigger than m’ apartment seems.” He chuckles embarrassed.

“Well I’ll be back with some night clothes for you.”

“Nah it’s fine. I like ta sleep in m’ boxers.”

“Alright then. Bathroom is in the room. Good night.”

“Night Boss. And thanks for lettin’ me stay.”

“You’re welcome.”

With that William walked down the hall to his room and shut the door getting ready for bed. William undressed and put on his blue and white striped pajamas. He sat on the bed and took off his glasses leaving them on the nightstand. Brea hopped on the bed and nuzzled William’s cheek curling up.

“Good night Brea,” William said with a yawn and proceeded to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any typos and feel free to comment.


	4. Hugs Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is shower masturbation in this chapter. Rated E for a reason lovelies.

It was the middle of the night and Ronald tossed and turned as the sound of thunder crashed and boomed. This storm proved worse than other storms in quite some time. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. Another sound of thunder caused him to jump out the bed and fall onto the floor. Rubbing his back he stood back up wiping his tears. Suddenly the door opened and Will was standing in the doorway. 

“Ronald are you alright?” William asked.

“Y-yea.” Ronald responded with a trembling voice.

“Are...are you crying?”

“N-no.” He turned away.

“You are.” He walked over and rests his hand on Ronald’s shoulder. A sob racked Ronald’s body. “You must be scared.”

“Y-yea. Now I-I’m blubbering l-like a big baby.” He chuckled through his tears and jumped into William as another boom of lighting was heard. “G-god dammit make it stop!”

“Ronald compose yourself.” William stared at Ronald. Unsure what to do, he wrapped his arms around the crying reaper. “It...it will be alright Ronald. But you must go to sleep.”

“I-I can’t sleep. Th-the storm is too much.” He continued to cry.  
“Would you like me to stay with you?”

“P-please.” 

“Alright. Into bed you go then.”

“A-alright.” He walked over and climbed into the bed. “C-can you j-just hold me til I fall asleep?”

“If it will get you asleep then I guess it cannot be helped.”

William got in the bed with Ronald. Instantly Ronald curled up into William laying his head on his chest. William looked down at the blonde and relaxed. He looked at his baby faced features. The cowlick on the front of his head. The way his lips parted as he relaxed. Absentmindedly, William stroked Ronald’s hair. Surprisingly, it was soft and lush. Before he knew it, soft snores were coming from Ronald. It seems all he needed was a hug or ‘cuddle’. However, William couldn’t bring himself to move. His eyelids felt heavy as he dozed off holding the blonde. Not soon after, William was fast asleep. 

_________________________________________

-5:45 a.m.-

Brea ran into the guest room barking and jumping on the bed. She barked and licked at William’s face. William squirmed and opened his eyes, his glasses lopsided on his face. Adjusting his glasses he looked at the clock and sighed. 

“I can always trust you to make sure I am on time after such nights.” William said petting Brea with a smile. 

He then looked at Ronald who looked comfortable clinging William’s top. It truly was an adorable sight. Gently he attempted to remove Ronald from his body but the more he tugged the closer Ronald became. The senior reaper sighed and shook Ronald.

“Ronald,” William said while shaking him. “Mr.Knox, can you please remove yourself from my person.”

“Nah,” Ronald said in a groggy voice. “You’re wicked comfy.” 

“I have to use the restroom,” knowing he was somewhat awake, William pushed at the blonde. 

“Y’ can hold it. Five more minutes.”

“Let go.” At this point Brea began to growl and yanked the covers off of her owner and the junior reaper.

“Ah fuck! It’s cold!” The reaper sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

“Good girl Brea. I can always count on you.”

“Seriously boss?” Ronald reached for his glasses.

“Yes. Seriously. I have to use the bathroom and you have terrible morning breath. Go get ready. There are toiletries in the bathroom. Make use of them.”

“Alright alright.” Ronald stood up and stretched causing William to stare. Sensing his eyes, Ronald smirked. “Like whatcha see Boss?”

Flustered William stood and left the room, Brea following behind, and slammed the door shut. His cheeks flushing red as he walked to his room. Not only was he embarrassed for staring at the nearly naked boy, but also his pajama bottoms were becoming tight in the crotch. Reaching his room, he sat on the bed and groaned. The sight still fresh in his mind caused the blood to rush to his lower half.

“No,” William said to himself. “You are better than this. Nothing a cold shower can’t fix. How indecent of me.” 

William rushed to the bathroom to shower. He wanted to wash the sight of the blonde’s toned body and taught backside from his mind. But every time he tried, the sight of his sleeping form crept in to replace those thoughts. ‘I wonder what his skin would feel like flush against mine’ William thought. Instantly he shook his head, removed his clothes and hopped in the shower feeling the cold water hit his body. However, the cold water did nothing to erase those thoughts from his head.

William placed his head on the shower wall and groaned feeling his member twitch which each passing thought. As much as he resisted the urge to touch himself, everytime he tried to replace those inappropriate thoughts, more came rushing into his head. Cursing to himself, his hand flew to his member and began to pull and tug. Panting, William thought of Ronald. He pictured Ronald naked, Ronald tied up, Ronald covered in sweat, Ronald screaming his name, Ronald, Ronald-

“Ronald,” The senior reaper moaned releasing his seed on the shower wall.

William panted seeing stars. Even though he should feel disgusting for performing such a lewd act, he couldn’t feel any shame. If anything, he wanted Ronald. He wanted to feel him close to him. However, a realization came over him. The thought of Ronald not returning these feelings pained him. Ronald was known to be cheeky and make lewd comments towards people. Could his comment this morning just be another obscene remark to get a laugh for himself? William quickly washed up and got out the shower. The only thing on his mind now was to get Ronald out of his thoughts for good and to maintain a business relationship between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronald is a cheeky bastard isn't he? He got Will all flustered.


	5. I Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a doozy. Fair warning.

William finished getting ready and looked at himself in the mirror. Putting gel in his hands he slicked his hair back. Grabbing his brush, he brushed his hair back to make it as slick as possible. Unbeknownst to anyone else, his hair was quite curly, something he deemed to be unruly. Once his hair was slicked back, he washed his hands and rolled down his shirt sleeves. He grabbed his jacket and walked out his room. He began walking towards the guest room but thought against it. He wanted to keep contact with Ronald as minimal as possible. However, his mind was telling him not to go, but his body was inching toward the guest room. He knocked and swallowed hard.

“Mr.Knox,” William said as his knuckles hit the door.

“I’m comin,” Ronald called out. “Gimme a sec.” Ronald buckled his belt and opened the door. “Hello cuddle buddy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Cuddle buddy, for y’ know. Last night which I should really thank y’ for.” Ronald looked down with a blush on his face. “It meant a lot. Y’ got a big heart even if others don’t see it I do.”

“Th-thank you. ‘Blasted, my heart is fluttering.’ I am glad I was able to help you.”

“It helped heaps. And your body was so warm. I didn’t want ta let y’ go. Maybe I should get stuck at work on stormy nights more often.” He winked at his supervisor. 

“This was just a rare occasion. ‘I wouldn’t be opposed to that.’” 

“Yea but London has shitty weather so,” He nudged the taller reaper. “I’m hungry. Y’ got any food or are we goin’ out?”

“I have some leftover food from my breakfast yesterday morning. If you wish you may help yourself to that.”

“Sweet. I would run down but I don’t know where your kitchen is.”

“I shall take you there.”

“Thanks Boss.” 

William walked downstairs and lead Ronald to the kitchen. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances. Everything was neatly organized down to the produce on the counters. Order was seen throughout the kitchen, things matching in size and color all evenly spaced.

“O.C.D. much?” Ronald asked.

“No,” William stated. “I just like things in a specific order. It gives me closure.”

“So how would you feel if I did this,” He turned a banana the opposite way, out of line with the others.

“Don’t do that! Now I have to properly align everything again!”

“O.C.D.”

“No I just- do not do what I think you are about to do.” William’s eyes narrowed as Ronald hovered his hand over the neatly organized cleaning supplies left on the counter. With a sweep of a hand the dish soap fell onto the floor. “Ronald!”

“Gotta catch me if you want me to stop,” an evil smirk crept on Ronald’s face. ‘Yes, catch me and wrap your arms around me.’ He grabbed a spoon and ran around the kitchen, William began to chase him. “It’s just a spoon!”

“And you’re just a nuisance!”

They continued to chase each other. Finally William caught Ronald’s sleeve and yanked him close. However, when William yanked, Ronald began to pull away causing them to trip and fall, the spoon falling to the floor away from them. William laid on top of Ronald, both panting looking at each other eye to eye. As if magnets were pulling their faces closer, the gap between them grew smaller. Before they knew it, their lips touched. Quickly William pulled away and stood up. 

“I-I,” William stuttered. 

“Will,” Ronald said sitting up. 

“Th-that was unprofessional of me,” He stammered. “I should not have done-”

“Shut up,” Ronald said standing up and walking over to William.

Grabbing his tie and yanking him down, he forcing their lips to collide. Ronald closed his eyes keeping his lips firmly pressed against William’s. In shock, William stared wide eyed. He wanted to pull away but Ronald’s lips were so soft. Ronald pulled away with a smirk on his lips. 

“I think it’s time for breakfast, don’t you?” Ronald asked releasing the elder reaper’s tie and walking over to the fridge.

William stared at Ronald as he walked, more like strut, to the fridge. He watched as the younger reaper opened the fridge and bent over seductively raising his rear end in the air. William could not tear his gaze away and was disappointed when Ronald stood up. Knowing he had William in his grasp, Ronald tried one last tactic to make sure he sealed the deal. He uncovered the tupperware container that contained sausage. Taking a particularly big one out of the container he turned to face his superior. Ronald licked the sausage and sucked on it seductively. All William could do is stare as that familiar tightness began in his trousers.

“R-ronald,” William stammered. “Th-that is quite vulgar.”

“I was just,” Ronald deep throated the sausage and pulled it out. “Tasting it.”

“That is unnecessary.”

“Maybe, but your pants say otherwise,” Ronald winked strutting over.

“R-ronald,” William stepped back.

“C’mon Will.”

“I have to go!” Instantly William ported to the dispatch into his office.

William panted sitting at his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed praying his erection would go away. As he relaxed he realized that he left Ronald in his home. Lord knows what he could be touching and destroying. But once again, William became distracted with thoughts of Ronald. The kiss they shared sent sparks through William’s body. However, he was so vulgar with the sausage, William should have found that repulsive but all it did was stir up heat in his lower regions. Sighing, he began to work trying to get the blonde out of his head.

_________________________________

-9:00 A.M-

William sat at his desk, his stomach growling. Several more hours until lunch was too much to bear. Suddenly a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” William said as he scribbled on reports. In came Ronald. “Mr.Knox if you have come her to pester me I-”

“No. I did not come t’ pester y’” Ronald said with a smile. “I bought y’ breakfast since y’ left in a hurry.”

“Oh. Thank you. Set in on my desk and get to work.”

“Ah c’mon Boss,” Ronald walked in setting the bag of food on the desk after closing the door. “Can we talk about this morning?”

“For what Mr.Knox? Nothing happened between us. Your lewd behavior was too much for me to handle.”

“I don’t think a kiss was lewd Boss. If anythin’ the sausage was the only lewd part.” He winked.

“Mr.Knox please leave. I’m sure you have plenty of work to do.”

“Actually I don’t. It’s my day off.”

“I see,” William’s eyebrow twitched. “So then go home.”

“Nah Boss. I really wanna talk about this mornin’. Please.”

“What is there to talk about?”

“Um...well,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know if y’ felt it but there was somethin’ behind tha’ kiss...it felt right y’ know?” William stared at the younger reaper. “It felt like we were meant ta do that. I…” Ronald looked down at his lap. “I just wanted you t’ know that. I guess I just enjoy your company and y’ listened ta me and y’ took me home, y’ cuddled me helpin’ me sleep a-and I always found y’ attractive but I know I’m not the most pleasant reaper ta be around. I just...I thought you had feelings for me too.”

“Ronald,” William started not really knowing what to say. “I will not lie to you, I did enjoy your company last night but how can you be sure that you aren’t just saying these things because of how I treated you last night? Believe it or not I care about my...Ronald are you crying?”

“Wh-what?” He sniffled. “N-nah...I’m not cryin’.” He remained looking down at the ground.

“Ronald why are you crying?”

“I dunno Boss” He wiped his tears. “Maybe cause I really do like y’ but y’ keep on pushin’ people away. I told y’ last night I was gonna be by y’ side cause I know wha’ it’s like ta be loney so why can’t y’ stop pushin me away? I want to help you!”

“Ronald stop shouting.”

 

“No! Don’t y’ get it y’ big doof! I do care about y’! I want t’ be close t’ y’ and I know you do too! Just stop feelin’ sorry for yourself and open up! Jesus!”

“Ronald I didn’t know you felt that way, but I can’t be sure of my own feelings right now. This morning could have just been out of impulse.”

“Impulse my ass.” Ronald stood up feeling hurt. “Fuck you.” With that he ported out of William’s office going home.

William stared where the blonde once stood. His head was spinning and his heart was racing. He knew he was being sensible. ‘No, you were being a coward.’ He knew this was the right thing to do. ‘No, you were just pushing away like you always do.’ By tomorrow his feelings will be in check. ‘You know they won’t.’ This morning was just a result of having close contact for a long period of time that he was not used. ‘And, you will never be used to it if you keep pushing people, him, away.’

“Why is he doing this to me,” William asked rubbing his temples feeling like he blew every shot he could’ve had of being happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should William do?


	6. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short filler chapter since I am having brain farts.

Two weeks have passed since William and Ronald’s bout of emotions. Since then William’s days ran as normal as perceived by him. He woke up at his normal time, got ready, walked and fed Brea, ate his breakfast, cleaned up, went to work, did his job, came home, ate dinner, cleaned up, took Brea for another walk, got ready for bed and prepared to do it all again. However, at work, something wasn’t the same. Every time he was in the halls Ronald would try to avoid him. Ronald actually focused on his work to avoid William at all cost. On one particular day, William went as far as to compliment the reaper on his work and all he received was a measly ‘Fuck off’ from the reaper and honestly it hurt.

Another day was coming to an end and as William looked out his window, he noticed that the sky was dark signaling a storm was brewing. Instantly his thoughts switched to Ronald. The last thing he wanted was the blonde stuck here on a stormy night again, but why should he care? ‘Because you do care.’ Sighing he rose up from his seat and walked towards Ronald’s office. As he walked, his nerves began to creep up on him. In these two weeks, he and Ronald have not held a decent conversation. When he reached the door, he noticed the lights were off. William then walked to the employee time slots and noticed he punched out early. Instead of a sigh of irritation, a sigh of relief escaped his lips knowing Ronald was home safe.

_____________________________________

-Ronald’s home-

Ronald was in his bed curled up with his paperwork on his lap. He knew the last thing he wanted was overtime tomorrow because he clocked out early. He would be lucky if he escaped hearing William yell at him for clocking out. Yet, if the man had any heart in him, noticing a brewing storm would give proper indication of where he could be. While in deep thought, the first boom of thunder was heard and Ronald tensed.

“Shit,” Ronald cursed and stood up closing all the blinds and turning on the tele.

Ronald walked to his kitchen and looked around for food. Sighing not finding much he reached in his freezer and grabbed ice cream. Not caring for a bowl he grabbed a spoon and sat on his bed once again. Eating the ice cream, he felt pathetic. A tub of ice cream in his lap, a stupid rom-com on the tele, and somehow his thoughts on William. Even though he didn’t act like it at work, William was always on his mind. He felt stupid for caring about the prude man but he couldn’t help it. Ronald knew something was there.

Ronald continued to eat the ice cream and watch the film as the storm grew worse. At this rate, he should soon eat himself into a sugar coma and not have to worry about the storm. Yet, at his luck, lighting hit his apartment building and knocked the power out. Ronald screamed throwing the tub of ice cream and covering his head as the building shook from the voltage. Now it was pitch black in the entire building.

Ronald shook as tears streamed down his face. He hugged himself trying to mimic William’s arms around him but it did not work. In fact, it made him feel even more alone. Memories of being out on the street, in alley ways, hiding as rain poured down flooded his head. It was cold. No power meant his electric heater did not work. Ronald hated being cold. All Ronald could do was close his eyes and hope for the storm to be over.

A few minutes later a frantic knock was heard at the door. Ronald shakily stood and nearly slipped on the now melted ice cream on the floor. Cursing internally he walked towards the door. Feeling around he unlocked the door and opened it. His red puffy eyes widened.

“William?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? Don't forget to comment. I am open to hearing any suggestions or ideas or even corrections.


	7. I Was Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Another chapter.

William stood in the dimly lit hallway (thank the geniuses who invented emergency lights) drenched and panting. All Ronald could do was stare at the man in front of him. He couldn’t believe that his Boss was standing in front of him. 

“What are you doing here?” Ronald asked shivering.

“I...I,” William stammered. 

“Well?”

“I knew there was a storm and when the power grid shut down I was worried about you.”

“You were worried about me?” Suddenly he felt warm.

“Yes.” William sighed. “Ronald I’m sorry but you were right. I do have feelings for you and i was stupid for pushing you away. Every day I thought about you and I wasn’t happy that you weren’t beside me. Please forgive me.”

“Y-you mean it?”

“Of course.”

“I-I forgive you,” Ronald sniffled letting the tears fall and hugged William.

“Ronald I’m soaked to the bone,” regardless he held him.

“I don’t care. You’re here and you like me.”

William couldn’t help but smile. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” Ronald let William come in. “Sorry...it’s messy.”

“I expected as much when I was coming over.”

“Okay,” he closed and locked the door. “I think I have some candles somewhere.” 

Ronald carefully walked to his kitchen and searched the drawers and cabinets. Finding them he pulled them out of the cabinet and turned on the gas stove to light them. 

“Ronald,” William said looking around the dimly lit apartment. “This place is a pigsty.”

“Ha! Yea. I gotta clean up.” 

“Let’s start now. It will warm us up.”

“Or cuddles?”

“Not in this mess. When was the last time you changed your sheets?”

“Um...I guess I could spruce up. But it’s dark.”

“We can make due. Now let’s pick this trash and laundry up.”

“Alright Boss.”

Ronald grabbed a plastic trash bag and began to pick up Chinese and pizza takeaway boxes throwing them away. He also grabbed empty cartons and cans of milk, juice, and beer. William assisted in throwing away old and expired food. By the looks of it, he knew Ronald’s fridge would be no better.

“Dare I open the fridge?” William asked. With no power, some of this food, mainly freezer items will go bad.

“I’ll warn y’. It ain’t pretty.” Ronald chuckled.

“How do you live like this?”

“I dunno.”

William braced himself and opened the fridge. A stench so rank hit his nose causing him to gag.

“Ronald!” William covered his nose and mouth. “When is the last time you threw anything away?”

“Y’ know, I’m not sure.”

“Everything is going in the trash.”

“Alright Boss.”

Ronald walked over and started to chuck everything into the trash from the fridge and freezer. Soon the fridge was empty leaving only ground on stains that have been there for god knows how long. Once about three or four trash bags were filled, the two reapers moved to the laundry and it was everywhere. What made it worse was that Ronald owned a studio flat so clothes was everywhere.Laundry was removed from the floor and furniture and placed into the washing machine and the rest sat in bags to be washed.   
“Now tell me you at least have a mop and other cleaning supplies.” William pleaded.

“Yea in the closet.” Ronald went to get the mop and broom which appeared to hardly be used. “I also got some cleanin’ solution under the sink.”

“Good.” William grabbed a spray bottle that was empty and filled it with bleach and water. “Sweep the floors and then we will mop. I will clean out this ghastly fridge.”

“You got it Boss.”

William slid disposable gloves on and grabbed a sponge. He sprayed his bleach and water solution in the fridge and began to scrub the fridge down. With enough hard work and elbow grease the fridge smelled and from what they could see, looked better too. William then turned to look at Ronald who was sweeping away at the floor of the flat.

“I think I got what I could Boss.” Ronald said throwing the last of the dirt in the trash. “From what I can see it looks better already.”

“Yes quite. Now let's get these filthy sheets changed. You do have clean sheets right?” William asked.

“Yea, in the linen closet.”

“Then remove those sheets, the pillow covers, the blanket, and any other laundry on the bed. Is that ice cream on the floor?”

“Um...yea...I was eatin’ an’ the thunder scared me so when the power went out I freaked.”

“I see,” William grabbed new bedding. “You know, you were so focused on cleaning, you barely noticed the thunder and lightning.”

“Yea...I guess so. I mean I still was startled but I guess havin’ y’ here gave me some courage.”

“I’m glad I could do that,” William bought the clean bedding over and helped Ronald change the sheets. “Now you can mop. Start with this ice cream.” He sprayed the bleach on the floor.

Ronald grabbed the mop and scrubbed at the floor. The two continued to mop the floor; William spraying, Ronald moping. Finally they reached the bathroom. Ronald mopped the floor and sighed once the last corner was cleaned. 

“And done,” Ronald smiled. “I’m starvin. You?”

“I am quite hungry yes.”  
“Well I’m sure there is a Chinese takeaway place that is open.” Ronald grabbed his phone and called. When someone picked up he gave a thumbs up and began to order.

While Ronald ordered, William began to tidy up more, washing plates and dishes in the dim light. He organized drawers and cupboards to his liking. He proceeded to wipe down the counters and tables. Ronald having finished placing the order just stared. He noticed how calm William’s face looked. A slight smile was on his face. It made Ronald smile, but that smile quickly faded when the thunder boomed and he yelped.

“Ronald,” William walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re safe.”

Ronald snuggled into William’s chest. “I guess now that the cleanin’ is done I got nothin’ else ta focus on.”

“You have me,” William smiled holding him close.

“That I do.” Ronald smiled. “I should light more candles. I found more.”

“Perfect. See what happens when you clean?”

“Oh rub it in why don’t y’?” He walked over to the drawer and grabbed more candles lighting them and placing them in the candle holders.

“I plan to.”

“I bet you will. So what do y’ wanna to do til the food gets here?”

“Well there is more tidying up that can be done.”

“Nope. This is well ‘nough for me. I could use a cuddle.”

“Very well then.”

“Sweet!”

Ronald hopped on the couch and William sat next to him, his body mostly dry. William wrapped his arms around Ronald as he laid his head on his chest. Ronald smiled snuggling close, 

“You’re cozy Boss.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Ronald smiled looking up at the older reaper. “So, what does this mean?”  
“I would assume we could be partners.”

“As in boyfriends?” Ronald winked.

“Yes, if that is what you want.”

“Don’t be stupid Will. Of course I want that. Do you?”

“Don’t be daft Ronald. I wouldn’t have come to your apartment during a storm, cleaned up with you, and then proceed to ‘cuddle’ on your couch if it wasn’t what I wanted.”

“I guess I was stupid in askin’.” Ronald chuckled.

A smile crept on William’s lips. “It can’t be helped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, William likes to clean. I really want to get to know my readers. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think.


	8. Takeaway Dates in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah another chapter. The End Notes have some important information so be sure to read.

A while into cuddling, a knock was heard at the door. Ronald stood up and grabbed his wallet. He opened the door and paid the man and took the bag of Chinese food. After closing the door he smiled.

“Tonight we dine like kings!” Ronald shouted.

“I don’t see how a takeaway meal is dining like a king.” William said sitting up.

“Imagination. Now let’s make this fun.” Setting the food on the table he went to the linen closet to grab a sheet. “We can have a picnic.”

“How old are you Ronald?” William asked hoping Ronald was joking.

“I’m old enough to dream. Now help me set up the picnic.”

“Ronald you can’t be-”

“Please,” He whined.

“Fine.” William stood up and helped to lay the sheet on the floor. 

“Thanks!” Ronald grabbed some candles and set them around the blankets, a safe distance away but enough to make light. “Perfect. Now what d’ y’ want ta drink?”

“Water is fine.”

“Alright.” Ronald grabbed two bottles of water for them and moved the Chinese food to the floor. Then he sat. “Come on Will. Sit down.”

“Very well,” he sat on the sheet and watched as Ronald unpacked the brown paper bag. “What did you purchase?”

“Some rice, curry chicken, wonton soup, some veggies. Stuff that I thought you might like.”

“That was very thoughtful of you, thank you.” 

“No problem,” Ronald opened the containers setting them down so they could pick from them. “Dig in.” He handed William chopsticks.

“No plates?”

“Nah. Less dishes.”

“I guess so,” William took the chopsticks. 

“So, now that I am your boyfriend I think y’ should know a little more about me and I should know more about y’.”

“Well then tell me about yourself.” William took a piece of chicken. 

“Well,” Ronald took a piece of broccoli. “I love t’ party.”

“Yes tell me something I didn’t already know.”

“Fair. I love action movies. I love comic books. I like t’ roller skate yet never learned t’ ride a bike.”

“Never?”

“Nah.”

“I guess that is something you would have to be taught. I enjoy a bike ride every now and again.”

“Really?”

“Yes. When Brea was a puppy I used to put her in a little basket and ride around in the park. It made her happy. Of course now I ride and she runs beside me but it was...fun nonetheless.”

“I never would’ve guessed.” He chuckled. “What made y’ get Brea?”

“It was a reap I went on. The owner had died and had just recently bought the puppy. I didn’t want to see her rot in a shelter so I adopted her. Best choice I have ever made during a reap.”

“That’s sweet Boss.” He shivered. “Jeez I’m freezin’.”

“Yes it is quite cold.”

“Yea.” Ronald moved closer to William and curled up. “You’re just a giant heater.”

“If you say so.” He picked a piece of chicken and held it up to Ronald’s mouth which he gladly ate.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shit!” Ronald jumped as lighting skated across the sky and thunder blasted. 

“I am right here Ronald. Don’t worry.”

“I know,” Ronald smiled and looked up at William, his bright green eyes illuminating in the darkness.

William reached up and stroked Ronald’s cheek causing the blonde to blush. William leaned down and placed a light kiss on Ronald’s lips which he gladly received. Ronald smiled and wrapped his arms around William’s neck and kissed him again for longer. William’s arms snaked around his partner’s waist as they shared a passionate kiss. It felt so right between them. William broke the kiss and smiled softly. 

“Thank you Ronald.” William said softly.

“For what? It was just a kiss.” Ronald smiled.

“For helping me realize that I can’t keep pushing people away.”

“Well of course not, how else can y’ have a hot shot like me?”

“I guess that is true. We should clean this up and get ready to retire. It is quite late.”

“Yea. I guess so. This should last til mornin’. Hopefully the power will be back on.”

“Yes, hopefully.”

The two reapers stood up and cleaned up their dinner. William smiled inwardly feeling comfortable with tonight. It was something he could get used to. Once everything was cleaned up Ronald got undressed and folded his clothes up standing clad in his boxers. William looked away.

“Ah, c’mon Boss.” Ronald said. “We’re a couple now. Soon y’ll see me wit’ no boxers. We are just goin’ t’ bed.”

“You are right.”

“I know I am now shimmy down t’ y’ unmentionables.”

“You don’t at least have pajama bottoms?”

“None that would fit y’.”

“True.”

“Just take your clothes off. It won’t matter.”

“Fine.”

William Undressed and folded his clothes neatly. Once he was in his boxers he got into the bed next to Ronald. As if he were magnetized, Ronald clung to his side. William sighed but smiled wrapping an arm around him. He could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Monday will be the last time I can get some chapters up consistently. I will be busy with school and the musical (I am so excited) so chapters will be posted in chunks hopefully. So, my goal is, actually New Years Resolution is to have 2 to 4 chapters posted a week. So every Sunday I will be aiming to update (After winter break of course). Of course if I can squeeze in more I will, but that is my goal. Love you all and thank you so much for reading. Keep leaving Kudos and Comments. It helps me to keep going.


	9. Take It Slow

William woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Ronald clung closer to William pulling the blanket up block out the sound. William shook his head and chuckled grabbing his glasses. He gently pulled Ronald off of him and stood up. Walking to the kitchen he saw that the lights were on. He shut them off and proceeded to start the laundry for his boyfriend. ‘Boyfriend...I like the sound of that.’

“Boss?” Ronald sat up stretching. 

“Yes Ronald?” William asked looking over.

“What time is it?” He yawned.

“It is 5:50.”  
“God, y’ get up so early.”

“A lot of work can be done when one rises early.”

“I guess so.” Ronald put his glasses on and got out of bed walking to William and hugging him from behind. “You’re the best.”

“Thank you,” William started the washing machine and turned to hug his partner. 

“You’re welcome.” Ronald smiled. “Hey Boss, I just noticed how curly your hair is.”

“I guess getting caught in the rain loosened the gel.”

“I never knew you had curly hair.”

“I don’t like it. It seems messy and unprofessional.”

“No its not. Its cute.” Ronald ran his fingers through William’s hair. “I like it.”

“You do?”

“Of course.” He stood on his toes and kissed William softly. “I wouldn’t lie t’ y’.”

“Why thank you. I wouldn’t lie to you either to tell you your breath stinks.”

“Alright alright. I’m goin ta freshen up. Y’ can grab a toothbrush an’ other stuff from the linen closet.”

“Thank you.”

Ronald went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once he was done he let William get in to clean up. He got dressed for work knowing he would have to go out to get breakfast. Not surprisingly, while Ronald was getting ready, William cleaned up the flat. Ronald smiled and went to grab the files he was working on the night before and pack them in his bag and waited for William to come out of the bathroom.

“Ronald, I have to stop by my home before work.”

“That’s fine. I guess y’ need t’ get clean clothes.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Alright well let’s go. I bet Brea misses y’.”  
“And I miss her.”

“Did y’ drive her?”

“No, I ported which was stupid of me but it was fine.”

“Well go home and get ready. I’ll meet y’ at work and bring y’ breakfast.”

“You don’t have to do that Ronald.”

“I want ta Boss.”

“I would prefer if you didn’t. I want to keep this relationship as private as possible.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I am your boss and I don’t want people assuming that because we are together you will get special privileges.”

“But I already have special privileges. I’m dating y’.”

“True.” William couldn’t help but smile. “But nonetheless, I want to take things slow. Maybe when we get more established in our relationship.”

“Are y’ worried we will break up?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Boss,” Ronald walked over and hugged William. “Everyone who comes into your life won’t be gone the next day. I plan t’ stay committed t’ this relationship if y’ let me”

William smiled and kissed his partner. “I know. But still. I would feel more comfortable if we kept things private and take it slow.”

“Alright. Go home then and get ready. I’ll see you at work.”

“See you at work then.”

They exchanged one last kiss and William ported home. He knew that Ronald was a very open person and asking them to remain private could seem like a lot but William knew a lot of judgement could come from their relationship. Going upstairs to his room, he took a quick shower and proceed to get ready. He looked at himself in the mirror and at his curly hair. William slicked it back with gel and a brush.  
Once he was ready, he went downstairs to feed Brea and prepare lunch for the day. Once it was packed he looked at the time and realized it was time to go. He sighed ignoring breakfast. Walking to his car he got in and drove to work. Once he was at work, he got out and walked to the building and to his office. As he went to open it, he noticed it was unlocked when he could have sworn he locked it. Opening it, he walked inside and saw a bag on his desk and a note next to it. William picked up the note and read it.

‘Hey Boss,   
You said keep things private so I came in early to bring you breakfast since you left my place pretty late. Hope you like what I brought you. See ya later.  
Love, Ronald’

A smile formed on William’s lips. ‘Ronald really does care about me.’ William sat down and ate the croissant sandwich and drank the coffee. He was thankful he had someone who cared so much about him. Ronald truly is a special someone in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Ronald cute?


	10. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I want to give credit where it is due. For the chapter Takeaway Dates in the Dark, I would like to thank Thorns_of_love for the inspiration. She is awesome. She has a fic on here too so if you want go check it out. I would also like to thank TheIrishNeko for being one of my number one supporters.

Ronald sat on the roof waiting for accident to unfold to begin his reap. Behind him stood Grell who twirled her hair around her finger. She looked at Ronald who was all smiles before her.

“What are you all chipper about?” Grell asked.

“What?” Ronald snapped out of his daze. “Oh nothing. Just that t’day is a good day.”

“Sure. Well today will be a good day when Willy dear finally accepts my offer to a date.”

“Like that is gonna happen. ‘I spoke without thinking.’” 

“What you little twerp!?”

“I-I just mean that maybe you should y’ know…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I should just what!?”

“Nothing...nothing.”

“That’s what I thought. William will be mine if it’s the last thing I do. Got it?”

“Got it.” 

Ronald stood up and watched the car accident take place. Three people died. Mom, dad, daughter. Sad, but he ignored that and just went to reap with Grell. As he performed the reap he couldn’t ignore the pang he felt in his heart hearing Grell talk about going on a date with William. He knew Grell always wanted to get with William and before it never bothered him when she spoke of it. However this time he felt almost angry and possessive. William was his not Grell’s and he intended to keep it that way. He finished the reap and they ported back to the dispatch in time for William’s lunch break.

“Oh perfect,” Grell beamed. “Will should be on his lunch break. Wish me luck.”

“Yea...good luck Senpai,” Ronald said filing the reports as Grell strutted to William’s office.

Grell knocked on the door and didn’t wait for a reply to enter. William looked up from his lunch and sighed.

“What is it Sutcliff?” William asked with irritation.

“Oh nothing,” She sat on the desk. “Just was wondering what you planned on doing tonight?”

“I will be quite busy.”

“Oh surely you could make some time for me.” She batted her eyelashes.

“Surely I cannot.”

“But Will,” She whined reaching over to stroke his cheek. He moved out the way.

“Do not touch me.”

“So cold. Just how I like them.”

“If you are not here on business then-”

“Oh but I am! The business of you and me.” She sneaked herself into William’s lap. “Please Will. Just one date.”

“No!” William pushed Grell off his lap. “Leave my office!”

“How dare you push me!” She huffed picking herself up off the floor and storming out the office into hers where Ronald sat. “Men I swear. Will is always playing hard to get.”

“Or maybe he doesn’t want y’.” Ronald said irritated at what he saw Grell doing.

“What is your problem Ronald?!” Grell shouted. “Since when did you care if Will wants me or not?”  
“Since I-,” Ronald caught himself. “It’s nothing. Just cut it out. Obviously throwing yourself over him wont get you anywhere.”

Grell gasped. “Do you have a thing for my Will?”

“He isn’t ‘your’ Will and so what if I did? At least I’m not being obnoxious about it.”

“Stay away from him or I will reap you!”

“As if.” Ronald rolled his eyes. 

“Get out of my office you homewrecker!” Grell shrieked getting the attention of the office floor.

Annoyed Ronald left after grabbing his things. He grumbled to himself and sat at a table in the break room running his fingers through his hair. Laying his head on the table he groaned.

“Grell a’ yer throat?” Asked the scruffy scottish voice of Eric.

“Yea.” Ronald said not bothering to lift his head. “She thinks I’m takin’ Will from her ‘In a way I did didn’t I’.”

“Wha’ gave ‘er tha’ idea?”

“Cause I told her that Will doesn’t want her.”

“Y’ know those aere fightin’ words. Why would y’ say tha? D’ y’ ‘ave a thing fer the boss?”

“Can I be honest with y’?”

“Aye. Sure. It’s jus’ us.” He sipped his coffee.

“Don’t say anythin’ but Will and I are dating.”

Eric stared at Ronald with his cup of coffee at his lips. He set the coffee down on the table and scratched his chin.

“Uh...wanna repeat tha’?” Eric asked feeling confused.

“Will and I are datin’.”

“Congrats...um...when was this?”

“Officially? As of last night.”  
“Well yer secret is safe wit’ me.”

“Thanks. Don’t even tell Will. I promised we would stay private.”

“Tha’s fine. Al was the same way fer a while.”

“But everyone knew about you guys.”

“I know. Jus’ when y’ an’ Will aere ready ta tell brace fer impact from Red.”

“I know. I can already feel her eyes burnin’ through m’ soul.”

“Jealousy can drive y’ crazy. Fer Red, it’ll make ‘er crazier.”

“Right.” Ronald chuckled. “Thanks man. Y’ on for the pub t’night?”

“Y’ know it. Y’ should ask yer man first if y’ can go out.”

“Shut up.” Ronald blushed slightly.

“Alrigh’ alrigh.”

Eric laughed and left the room leaving Ronald alone to focus on his thoughts and hopefully avoid a red and painful end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy don't forget to comment and leave kudos. It helps me know that people are enjoying and I should continue writing.


	11. Oneul Bam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hot and steamy chapter meaning there will be sex. Fair warning.

It has been a month into Ronald and William’s relationship. They have been on a few mini dates in each other’s homes. Sometime’s Ronald would sleep over at William’s house and sometimes William would sleep at Ronald’s. Because of their mini dates and sleep overs Ronald has done well at keeping his flat clean. 

Tonight Ronald was excited because it was going to be their first official date in public. Even though they aren’t official to the public, William felt that since they have been dating for a month, a date out in public was well deserved. Ronald pulled on some black skinny jeans and an orange and black flannel. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Brushing his hair a bit he smiled hoping that William left it curly. Spraying on some cologne, he heard a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Ronald shouted and ran to get the door. He opened it and stared. “H-hey.”

“Hello.” William said standing with black skinny jeans, a green button up with a black tie, and his hair in its natural curly state. “You look nice.”

“I can say the same for y’.” He let Wiliam inside. “And you let hair curl.”

“I decided to...since you said you liked it like that.”

“Awe you’re so sweet.” Ronald kissed William on the cheek. 

“As are you.” He smiled. “Are you almost ready?”

“Yea. I am. Let me just grab somethin’.”

“Alright.” William sat on the couch waiting. 

“Surprise!” Ronald said walking out holding a small box.

“Ronald...what is this?”

“It’s a gift ya ninny. For y’.” He held it out smiling. 

“I didn’t get you anything.”

“So? Take it.” 

“Alright.” William took the small box from his partner.

“Open it.”

“Okay.” He unwrapped the box and opened it revealing a new watch to replace the one that Grell broke in one of her over dramatic stunts. “Ronald...I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you is a good place to start.”

William chuckled. “Thank you. It’s wonderful.”

“Well put it on. I wanna see what it looks like on y’.”

“Alright.” William put the watch on and looked at it. “I think it’s perfect.” He captured Ronald’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“I’m glad you like it.” Ronald smiled. “Now let’s go! I don’t wanna miss the movie.”

“Alright.” 

William stood up smiling. Ronald put on his shoes and then took William’s hand after grabbing his jacket. Together they walked out to William’s car and got in driving to the movie theater. Ronald was extremely excited because they were going to see a comedy which he convinced William to go to. When they reached the theater, they got out and purchased their tickets.

“May I ask what “The Disaster Artist” is about?” William asked Ronald as they walked to the concession stand.

“It’s about probably the worst movie ever created but it’s now an icon.” Ronald said as they stood on line.

“I hope this movie is more enjoyable.”

“It will be. I know you’ll love it.”

“I hope you are right.”

Ronald smiled and ordered a popcorn and soda for them. One of his proudest accomplishments since they have began dating was getting William to eat a bit more junk like him. It made their dates more fun. Once they had their snacks they walked to the theater and got seats at the top. William sighed sitting in the seat that was probably covered in germs. Ronald smiled leaning on William. 

“Don’t look so bored babe.” Ronald said eating some popcorn.

“Well once the movie comes on I won’t be.” William stated running his fingers through Ronald’s hair.

“Fair point.”

They sat together through the previews making small talk until the movie started. They watched together and to William’s surprise, it made him laugh quite a lot. Ronald never heard William laugh so much. It was almost too adorable. Once the movie was over they stood up and grabbed their trash. 

“So, I take y’ liked it.” Ronald said throwing away the empty bag of popcorn. 

“I will be honest with you,” William said taking a last sip of soda. “It was funny. I did enjoy it.”

“Yea!”

“Now let’s go grab something to eat. What would you like?”

“Pizza sounds good. And then we could go back to my place and eat it there.”

“Alright then. We can go pick up some pizza.”

“Sweet!”

Ronald held William’s hand as they walked back to his car. When they got in the car William looked up a decent pizza restaurant on his phone. Finding one close to Ronald’s apartment, he started the car and drove to the restaurant. William parked and got out of the car.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” William asked.

“Margarita pizza would be nice babe.” Ronald said with a smile. “Extra large.”

“Got it.”

William chuckled at his boyfriend’s seemingly never ending appetite. He walked into the restaurant and order. As he waited he reflected on this past month. He and Ronald began dating. He’s never been happier. Every little encounter brightens up his day. Of course Grell still flings herself at William constantly but now he feels a lot better rejecting her. It also made him feel somewhat better knowing that it made Ronald jealous and whenever William would visit or Ronald would visit, Ronald would kiss him like his life depended on it. It was truly electrifying. Finally he was called for the pizza and he picked it up walking back to the car.

“Smells amazin’ Boss.” Ronald said putting his phone down and taking the pizza from William.

William nodded and got into the car driving back to Ronald’s place. Once they were there, William parked and got out walking inside with him. Ronald opened his flat door and turned on the lights kicking off his shoes. William took off his shoes and closed the door while Ronald set the pizza on the table. He grabbed two plates and two glasses to have some sparkling cider. 

“Fancy fancy.” Ronald said with a cheeky smile.

“Quite.” William chuckled.

The two sat down and ate the pizza sharing their stories of work and silly things that occured. Ronald laughed at stories of Brea that William tolde. William chuckled at tragic drunk stories of Ronald. Before they knew it they were stuffed on pizza and cider and decided to lay down and watch some television. 

William laid down wrapping his arm around Ronald who laid his head on William’s chest. Ronald traced a heart on William’s chest and other designs. William smiled and kiss Ronald’s head. Smiling Ronald sat up and kissed William. William held Ronald as he found his way onto the elder reaper’s lap. Ronald’s arms snaked around William’s neck, fingers tangling into his hair. The kiss broke but it did not stop there. William trailed kisses down Ronald’s neck causing Ronald to release a small moan. William pulled away looking up at his partner.

“Why’d y’ stop?” Ronald asked, his cheeks flushed.

“Well,” William hesitated. “Do you think we are ready to go further than this.” The most the couple has ever done outside of kissing is the occasional blow job or hand job.

“Yea babe. I want ta go all the way with ya. I’m all yours and you’re all mine.”

“Do you happen to have lubricant?” William couldn’t believe he was asking this. 

“Yea,” Ronald reached over into the drawer. “I got regular and strawberry flavored.” He winked.

“Regular will be fine.”

“Alright then.”

Ronald smirked crashing his lips onto William’s. William kissed back gripping Ronald’s hips. Ronald swiftly removed William’s tie and tossed it aside moving onto the shirt. Ronald unbuttoned William’s shirt as William worked on Ronald’s. Once both shirts were discarded William flipped the two of them over so Ronald was on his back and he was on top. William kissed down Ronald’s chest leaving small hickies causing Ronald to moan. 

William reached Ronald’s pants and removed them quickly. Ronald sat up kissing William and undoing his trousers as well. William kicked his pants off and ran his hands over Ronald’s body. Ronald panted lightly and smiled. William smiled and watched as Ronald pulled off their boxers. Leaning down Ronald pumped William’s shaft causing him to gasp. Ronald sucked on the tip of William’s shaft. William ran his fingers through Ronald’s hair as he sucked. 

Ronald bobbed his head slurping loudly wanting to savor each taste and moment of his boyfriend. Ronald deepthroated and hummed causing William to grip his hair and buck his hips. Ronald moaned and gagged on William’s shaft.

“R-ronald.” William moaned. “I-I’m going to cum.”

Ronald pulled off with a pop, saliva trailing from his lips. He wiped his mouth and smiled.

“Not yet,” Ronald smirked. “I want it in here.” Ronald pointed to his ass and winked. 

“Of course.” 

William reached over to grab the lube and coated his fingers. Ronald laid on his stomach raising his ass in the air. William kissed Ronald’s back while circling his entrance. Ronald moaned and bit his lip. William slowly pushed his finger into Ronald. The blonde arched his back and moaned loudly wanting more of William. Slowly, the older reaper thrusted his finger curling it slightly.

“More,” Ronald moaned.

William added another finger and picked up speed with his thrusting. Ronald squirmed and wriggled pushing back against William’s thrusts. Finally, William found what he was looking for as Ronald cried out arching his back.

“There!” Ronald cried out as his prostate was hit.

William brushed against Ronald’s prostate a few more times then pulled out causing a sultry whine to escape Ronald’s lips. The blonde panted and smiled looking back at his partner. He then rolled over to look up at his handsome boyfriend. All William could do was stare at Ronald’s slender but toned hairless body. William coated his shaft with the lube and capped it putting it on the nightstand. Ronald pulled William down for another kiss.

“Are you ready?” William asked.

“I think the question is if you are ready.” Ronald asked brushing a bit of hair from William’s face.

“Of course.”

William kissed Ronald’s neck pushing his legs up. William pressed the tip of his shaft to Ronald’s entranced and grunted he entered his warm hole. Slowly he filled Ronald and moaned softly as the blonde squeezed around him. Ronald moaned dragging his nails gently down William’s back as he was stretched. He moaned and arched his back as William was fully sheathed into him. 

“Fuck,” Ronald moaned. “You’re so fuckin’ big Boss.”

“I hope it isn’t too much.” William asked concerned.

“Nah.” Ronald grinned. “I can take it. Now give it t’ me hard Boss.”

William chuckled and pulled out to the tip slowly and thrust back in. The moan that escaped Ronald caused William’s shaft to harden even more if that was possible. His thrusts grew faster and harder and Ronald’s moans grew louder and needier. William grunted and moaned into Ronald’s neck as Ronald clenched around him. The younger reaper panted and moaned as he gripped the older’s hair. 

“Ronald.” William moaned gripping Ronald’s leg pushing it higher to thrust deeper.

“Oh god Will!” Ronald cried out as his prostate was hit.

William was determined to have Ronald screaming his name. Gripping his hips, William pounded into Ronald hard and deep. Ronald filled with pleasure, his eyes rolled back as his back arched off the bed. William was relentless in his thrusting picking up speed pounding his prostate harder.

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Ronald cried out gripping the sheets.

This amped William’s thrust. Finally one last pound into his prostate, Ronald came shooting his seed up onto his and William’s chest crying out his lover’s name. Clenching around William with his orgasm, William’s thrusts became jerky and sporadic.

“Ronald!” William shouted releasing his seed into his lover. 

“Yes!” Ronald moaned arching his back still seeing white from his orgasm and trembling.

William’s hips continued to jerk spurting cum. All Ronald could do was moan, pant, and whine. William, sweat dripping from his brow, glasses fogged up, finally pulled out of his partner. Sticky cum leaked from Ronald’s hole leaving him with a dumb dazed smile on his face. William collapsed on the side of Ronald panting never having felt so alive. Ronald, sore but happy, turned over to face his partner.

“Babe,” Ronald said still slightly out of breath. “That was amazing. Your cock is amazing! No one has ever made me cum hands free before.”

“Ronald,” William closed his eyes and chuckled. “That was truly amazing.”

“I...I love you.”

Will’s heart skipped a beat. Love. It’s a strange word for it to cause his heart to pound faster than it was. 

“I love you too.” William said feeling the words roll off his tongue. 

Arms wrapped around Williams neck and Ronald buried his face into William’s sweaty chest. Ronald felt so happy he just wanted to cry. William held Ronald close. 

“Y-y’ mean it Boss?” Ronald asked through tears. “Y’ love me?”

“Of course I do. I told you. I would never ever lie to you.” William lifted his lover’s chin and smiled. “Tonight is evident of that.”

Filled with happiness the couple shared a passionate kiss. Exhausted, the two laid down and got comfortable. William removed his glasses and chuckled as Ronald fell asleep, his glass cocked to the side. William took off his glasses setting them next to his. Tonight was perfect. Holding his lover tight, William fell asleep cuddled under the blankets, the pale moonlight shining through the apartment window. ‘Tonight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oneul Bam means tonight in Korean. (Thank you Taeyang for the inspiration of this chapter. It is such a sexy song. Check it out.)) Finally they got to the dirty. What do you think should happen next. Also, for the previous chapter, trying to type a scottish accent is difficult so sorry if it was annoying to read. Its how I rp that character so it's habit now.


	12. It Just Slipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back and this chapter helps bring some more characters into the story. Since I have been home for the past 4 days due to snow I am proud to say I got some work done.

It has been two days since the lovers had had sex and Ronald was honestly still feeling the effects. Not only did he have a sore ass but also a heart that would flutter at every mention of William. Ronald sat in Grell’s office listening to her talk about the new gossip in the office but one piece of gossip peaked Ronald’s interest.

“Say that again,” Ronald said.

“Oh now you’re listening,” Grell said with a flip of her hair. “I said, rumor has it that Will has interest in a junior reaper.”

“No way,” Ronald said faking shock.

“Oh I know. It makes me ever so angry.”

“I bet,” Ronald said sighing.

“I guess I would just have to sleep with him.”

“What?”

“The best way to a man’s heart is through his cock,” the redhead winked. “I’m sure he is well endowed. Oh yes!” She swooned.

“Can y’ stop?” Ronald asked irritated.

“What the hell is your problem?” 

“Y’ wanna know what m’ problem is?” Ronald stood up fuming. “The problem is you!”

“What!?”

“Y’ keep flirtin with a guy that dont even want y’!”

“Oh what? And like he wants anything to do with you?”

“Actually he does!”

“Like hell!”

“Will is m’ boyfriend!” Ronald shouted. “Shit…” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Grell asked getting dangerously quiet.

“Nothin’.”

“That was not “nothing”! What did you say?”

“Just leave me alone!”

Feeling angry and betrayed Grell threw her paperweight at Ronald him hitting him in stomach. The force was so brutal it managed to break a rib. Ronald gasped coughing up a bit of blood getting now kicked in the stomach. Grell stormed out the room slamming the door leaving Ronald balled up on the floor in pain. 

“Oi,” Eric called to Grell. “Wha’ the hell wit all the shoutin’?”

“That little shit is the cause!” Grell shrieked. 

“Jus’ go calm down Red,” Eric said walking to her office.

Eric sighed and opened the door. He gasped as he saw Ronald curled up on the floor whimpering in pain. Kneeling by him he looked Ronald over.

“Oi,” Eric said nervously. “Ronnie?”

“I-It hurts,” Ronald whimpered.

“Alrigh’. I’m gonna call a medic alrigh.”

Eric stood up as Ronald coughed in pain. He picked up the phone on the desk and called down to the infirmary. The floor was put on lock down via a call out on the speaker saying ‘Code Blue’. In his office, William was now concerened and as the supervisor he exited his office to search for the source of the code blue. He saw the medic team rush into Grell’s office. He stood back to let the medics do their job but instantly lost his composure seeing Ronald being pulled out on a stretcher. William rushed over.

“What happened?” William asked Eric.

“I’m not sure,” Eric said. “But Grell left in a tizzy so.”

“Ronald?” Ronald looked up at William. “Ronald what happened.”

“I-it slipped.” Ronald said holding his side.

“What slipped?”

“A-about us,”

“Ronald…”

“I-I’m sorry.” Tears began to fall.

“It’s alright. I’m not upset.”

The elder reaper consoled his boyfriend as they were moved to the infirmary. Once they were in a room they took Ronald for x-rays and then brought him back to rest. William stroked his hair. He was angry at Grell for doing this. If only Grell got the hint that he wanted nothing to do with her then none of this would have happened.

“Will.” Ronald said. “Are y’ mad at me?”

“Of course not.” William said softly. He really wasn’t.

“But y’ wanted ta keep things secret.”

“I did but your safety and happiness is my priority.”

“Awe babe.”

“Now what exactly happened? You know I have to report this.”

“I know.” Ronald sighed. “Grell was gossipin’ like normal an’ then she said somethin about y’. She said a rumor was goin round bout y’ havin a thing for a junior reaper. So she was jus sayin how she would have t’ sleep with y’ so she can have y’ and I got upset. I asked her t’ stop but she got mad and said tha’ y’ want nothin ta do with me so I got even more upset. So...I told her tha’ we were t’gether an’ she snapped. She threw somethin a’ me an then kicked me. She mighta broke a rib or somethin.”

William sighed as he wrote down what happened. Grell was clearly insane. While Ronald was talking she called William at least twenty times. Once he finished writing he picked up his phone.

“What?” William asked angrily.

“Where are you?” Grell asked.

“That is none of your concern.”

“We need to talk.”

“Yes we do. How dare you hurt Ronald like this?”

“Because he took you from me!”

“I was never yours!”

“But you didn’t think of how I would feel about this?”

“Why should how /you/ feel affect my choice in who I am in a relationship?”

“You are cruel and heartless!”

“Sutcliff you are being reported and hopefully suspended. I can’t believe even you would stoop to this level. You know what. I take that back. I can believe that. I just had more faith that you would be more civilized.”

“Will I-”

William hung up and sighed. He rubbed his temples to ease away the headache he was now getting from this ordeal. Just then the doctor came in.

“Hello,” The doctor said. “I am Dr.Frank.”

“Hello,” Ronald and William replied.

“How are you feeling Mr.Knox?”

“I’m real sore and m’ side hurts real bad.” Ronald said.

“Well, you have a broken rib and were kicked fairly hard in the stomach. Even with the medication we will administer and the ability to heal, it will take about two to three weeks of rest before you will be able to go back to work.” Dr.Frank said looking over his notes.

“And how long will I be stuck in here?” 

“Three days so we can administer the medicine then you can go home.”

“Great…” Ronald said with a sigh looking to his boyfriend who looked just as troubled. 

“Don’t worry. We will take good care of you.”

“Please do,” William said. 

“Now get some rest Ronald. You will need it.” The doctor left to tend to his other patients.

“I am pretty knackered from these drugs,” Ronald said with a yawn.

“I have to go.” William said looking at his watch.

“Do y’ really?”

“Yes unfortunately but I will be back later. Get some rest like the doctor said.”

“Can I get a kiss before y’ go?”

“Of course.”

William kissed his ailing partner on the lips chastely. Ronald smiled and yawned. 

“See ya later babe.” Ronald said dozing off.

“See you in a bit.” With that William left.


	13. It Isn’t Right to do That to a Friend

After work, Eric went home to his partner Alan Humphries. Alan hasn’t been to work in a few months due to his illness, Thorns. In order to make sure Alan keeps up with work related drama Eric always brings back the latest news. Unlocking the door, he walked in and smiled smelling dinner being cooked. He never asked much of Alan. Not even to cook or clean the house. All Eric asked of his boyfriend was to stay healthy and happy during his illness until it was over. 

“Babe,” Eric called out hanging up his jacket in the coat closet. “I’m home.”

“In the kitchen,” Alan’s soft voice called out. 

Eric walked into the kitchen and hugged Alan from behind kissing his head. Eric always found Alan adorable from his short stature to his soft timid voice. Everything about Alan was attractive to Eric.

“How was your day dear?” Alan asked leaning into Eric as he chopped the vegetables for the food.

“Pretty good aside from Ronnie bein’ rushed t’ the infirmary.” 

“Oh dear. Is he alright?” Alan asked getting worried for their friend.

“From wha’ William sent me, he’ll heal buh ‘e’s outta work fer about three weeks.”

“What happened?”

“Grell goh upset and broke ‘is rib.”

“Upset over what? Grell and Ronald are best friends.”

“Noh sure about tha’ anymore. I kept this secret buh I guess I gotta tell now. Ronnie an’ Will ‘ave been t’gether fer a month now I think.”

“What?” Alan was surprised.

“I felt the same way but apparently they aere datin an’ Grell found out an it didn’t end well fer Ronnie.”

“Grell has been after Will for years. This must have upset her but you don’t hurt your friends over it.”

“I know babe. So Will is heated. Ronald is in the infirmary. An’ Grell. Possibly suspended.”

“I sure hope Ronald is okay.”

“Will is gonna make sure o’ it babe. Jus like I look after y’.”

Alan smiled transferring the vegetables to the pot of boiling potatoes in beef stock. Eric did take good care of him. It made Alan fall even more in love with him. Alan’s biggest concern with Eric finding out he had Thorns was that the Scott would leave him. However, he was wrong. This made him and Eric closer and he couldn’t ask for a better partner.

“You do look after me very well Eric.” Alan said turning to kiss his partner on the cheek.

“I try.” Eric said with a smile. “An’ even after yer all better, I’m gonna keep on lookin after y’.”

“Eric,” Alan sighed. “You know there is no cure.”

“Alan I know there is. I can feel it an’ I will find it.”

“And if you don’t?”

“There won’t be a need ta think like tha because I’m gonna find a cure.”

“How are you so positive?”

“Because I dun wanna lose my best friend an’ m’ partner.”

“Oh Eric,” Alan sighed but smiled. 

“I love y’ babe.”

“I love you too.”

Alan finished cooking with Eric’s help. Together they sat down and ate like they have for the past seven years of their relationship. Alan sat and smiled. Even though he felt hopeless, Eric’s optimism made him feel better about things. Maybe it was going to be okay. However, deep down Alan really did feel hopeless. Him and Eric have been dating for seven years, friends for longer, since he became a reaper. Now a stupid illness is trying to tear them apart. It really wasn’t fair.

“Eric,” Alan said.

“Yea babe?” Eric asked looking up.

“I know,” He paused. “I know you said that we would find a cure, and I really hope you do, but if I die, will you move on okay?”

“Alan why would y’ ask somethin’ like tha?”

“Well,” He looked down. “I just don’t want you to be hung up over me never finding someone to love again. It’s silly, I know but-”

“Alan,” Eric took his partner’s hand. “A cure will be found. I dun even wanna think o’ wha’ life would be like wit’out y’. I wanna spend the rest of m’ life with y. I’m dyin first if anythin, an it’ll be dyin t’ protect y. Besides, yer m’ one an’ only. I wanna someday retire from bein a reaper an’ ave a family wit lil ones runnin’ round.”

“Eric,” Alan sniffled. “Y-you idiot.” He giggled softly. 

“Wha’ babe? Dun cry.” Eric wiped Alan’s tears. 

“You must really have our future all planned out.”

“Aye.”

“But...I’m a male. I can’t have children.”

“We could always adopt. I’m sure you’ll love ‘em the same.”

“I would.”

“See. Yer so sweet an’ motherly so y’ll do great wit kids.” Alan couldn’t help but laugh. “Y’ aere perfect an’ will make a perfect mum.”

“If I could give you children I would.”

“I know babe. Let’s first work on a cure. Then we can ask good ol’ science how I can knock y’ up.”

“Eric!” Alan gasped blushing bright red. All Eric could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh foreshadowing


	14. Hello Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky stuff in this chapter

It has been a week since Ronald’s incident with Grell and to heal, he had been staying at William’s and to be honest, it was great. Ronald loved his boyfriend dearly all the way down to his strict supervisor side. However, this caring side is amazing. William is such a worry wart and Ronald can’t help but feel happy when William asks him fifty-million times a day if he is okay. Even going as far as porting home from work every chance he had to check on him. But Ronald felt that the best part of this was the cuddles and pig outs in bed. Even though at first William protested in fear of hurting his rib, Ronald, of course, convinced him.

“Babe,” Ronald said snuggling as best he could into William. 

“Yes Ronald?” William responded looking down at him. 

“I love you,” he giggled.

“I love you too.”

“Can I get a kiss?” He half whined.

“Of course.” He kissed his partner.

“Can I get a kiss down here?” Ronald pointed to his crotch.

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“I’m horny,” he whined.

“And you are also injured. I’m not sure if sex is a good idea.”

“A blow job wont kill me.”

“But it could aggravate you.”

“I’m only aggravated if I don’t have sex.”

“No Ronald.”

“A hand job then?”

“Ronald we-”

“Please!” He looked up with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Ronald…” William sighed. ‘Those accursed eyes.’ “Fine… a hand job.”

“Yes!”

“But! If you wince or groan in pain I am stopping regardless if you cum or not.”

“Got it.”

William pulled Ronald’s boxers down since it is his choice of bedtime fashion. Already, he was half hard which wasn’t a surprise to William. Gently, William wrapped his hand around Ronald’s shaft causing him to moan. William pumped his shaft slowly making Ronald close his eyes to savor this feeling. William kissed Ronald’s neck softly as he pumped his shaft. Ronald tried to resist bucking his hips but William’s hands were like magic.

“Oh babe,” Ronald moaned into the kiss.

“Hush,” William said pumping Ronald’s shaft faster. 

Ronald moaned as William’s hands moved. He panted and gasped cursing under his breath. Five minutes later after pumping and kissing, Ronald came, it spilling onto William’s hand. Ronald smiled.

“Want me t’ clean it off?” Ronald asked smirking. 

“If it makes you-”

Ronald gripped William’s hand and sexily licked his cum off of William’s fingers. He sucked on each one swirling his tongue. William’s face heated. He stared at Ronald as he worked his tongue over his fingers. It was a steamy sight indeed.

“Th-that’s enough.” William said.

“But now you’re hard,” Ronald said. “Who is gonna help you out?”

“I am fine thank you.”

“Babe,” He reached over to cup his crotch.

“Ronald!” He gasped causing him to laugh which in turn led him to holding his side in pain. “That’s what you get...now take your medicine.”

“Yes mom,” Ronald said rolling his eyes. 

__________________________________

-Three Weeks Later-

Ronald was all healed and finished his first day back at work. He stood up and walked to William’s office who fortunately was working a long day. Ronald had something in mind for his kind and caring boyfriend. Ronald knocked on the door.

“Come in,” William said flatly.

“Hey,” Ronald said opening the door.

“Hello,” William looked at the clock. “Oh your shift is over.”

“Yea so I’ll see y’ at your place.”

“Alright.”

“Bye,” Ronald kissed William on the cheek.

“I will see you later.” He got back to work as Ronald left.

Before Ronald left the building he stopped by Eric’s office.

“Hey,” Ronald said walking in.

“Oi, welcome back.” Eric said.

“Glad t’ be back actually. Y’ wanna do m’ a favor?”

“Aye. Sure. Whats up?”

“Where d’ y’ get Alan’s ‘costumes’ from?”

“Excuse me?” Eric raised his eyebrow.

“Y’ know. Those sexy little outfits Alan wears when y’ wanna be kinky.”

“How d’ y’ know tha’?”

“Y’ told me when y’ were shit faced at the pub a few years back.”

“Ah dammit,” Eric wrote a name on a paper along with an address. “‘Ere is where I gettem.”

“Thanks. I owe y’ one.”

“Dun mention it.” 

He shook his head as Ronald ported out of his office to the location. He looked up at the store and giggled. Tonight he was going to give William the surprise of his life. Walking in, he looked at all the costumes from kinky to sexy. He walked over to where he saw a bunch of female nurse costumes. He searched for one that was his size but sexily short. He also grabbed some fishnet tights, black lacy underwear, and some red heels to spice it up. He walked to the counter and paid for the items and left porting to William’s house.

Once there he had only forty-five minutes to get ready for William to arrive. Quickly he undressed and showered. He then pulled the black underwear on and pulled the fishnets up. Ronald smirked looking at his ass in the mirror. He then pulled the nurses outfit on. He looked in the mirror and grabbed a brush to fix his hair, gently brushing out his curls to make his hair a bit longer reaching his shoulders. Once his hair was done he got in the bed and pulled the heels on with five minutes to spare. With that time he took sexy selfies. Finally he heard the door open and Brea bark happily. 

“Hello Brea,” William said petting her. “Ronald?” It was silent. “Is Ronald here?” Brea barked.

William put his things away and made his way upstairs. He saw his room door was closed. He walked and opened the door. When he looked inside his jaw dropped. Ronald was laying on the bed dressed as a nurse twirling his hair round his finger.

“Hey stranger,” Ronald said. “What brings you into my doctor’s office?”

“R-ronald?” William stammered feeling a boner form in his pants.

“Yep,” Ronald sat up and winked. “Looks like y’ need a medical examination.”

Ronald stood up and strutted over to William and placed his hands on his belt looking up at him. All William could do was stare as his partner unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. Ronald kissed William with steamy passion. He broke the kiss getting on his knees and pulled his pants and boxers down. Ronald was greeted with a raging hard on sticking straight up.

“I am gonna to orally examine y’ long, hard, cock,” Ronald smirked. 

Ronald slowly licked William’s cock looking up at him. Ronald kissed William’s shaft lovingly smiling at the sounds emanating from his partner. Ronald sucked on the tip and William ran his fingers through Ronald’s hair. Ronald sucked hard slurping and lubing his partner’s harden member up. William groaned and bucked his hips.

“Ronald,” William moaned gripping his hair.

“Y’ve passed this examination,” Ronald said licking his lips. “Now I need to make sure it works properly during strenuous activity.” 

Ronald stood up and smirked. To his surprise, William picked him up and kissed him with fiery passion. Ronald cupped his cheeks kissing back with equal force as he was carried to the bed. Together they fell onto the bed, William’s hands exploring the blonde’s body. William removed the fishnets and was surprised to see black laced panties. He stood up forcing Ronald on his stomach. All Ronald could do was grin and stick his panty covered ass in the air.

“I think I deserve a spanking,” Ronald wiggled his hips. “I’ve been a naughty nurse.”

“That you have,” William rubbed his gloved hand over Ronald’s ass. He brought his hand down on his ass.

“Oh yes,” Ronald moaned. 

William spanked Ronald again causing the blonde to moan. William laid a few more slaps on Ronald’s ass before pulling the panties aside. William pumped his shaft and pressed it against Ronald’s entrance. Ronald giggled and gasped as he was penatrated with such force all he could do was moan. William began to thrust relentlessly. His hands gripped tightly on Ronald’s hips pounding away into Ronald.

“Fuck!” Ronald moaned. “Boss!”

William smirked and pulled out causing Ronald to whine.

“I want to get a better view of my nurse.” William said with a gruffiness to his voice.

William laid on the bed and Ronald took the hint. Ronald straddled William and rolled his hips. He leaned down and kissed William with wanton desires. Sitting up he lined William’s cock with his ass and lowered himself down moaning at the new position. He clenched around William’s shaft causing the elder to moan. Placing his hands on William’s chest, Ronald bounced on William’s cock.

William gripped Ronald’s hips meeting Ronald’s bounces with his thrust. Ronald moaned and whined loving the feeling. William’s thrusts became faster and Ronald’s prostate was hit. Ronald cried out arching his back. William sat up and kissed Ronald’s neck leaving hickies as he thrust up into his partner. Ronald was now clinging to William moaning and whining helplessly. William thrusts hit Ronald’s prostate over and over causing the blonde to cry out and moan.

“W-will!” Ronald cried out as he came in spurts.

William continued to thrust until finally releasing into his partner with a grunt. Ronald slumped against William panting. William rolled his hips causing a whine to erupt from Ronald. William chuckled and kissed Ronald.

“Babe,” Ronald panted. 

“Hello nurse,” William chuckled. 

“I take it this was a good idea.” Ronald giggled.

“Extremely.” William smiled. “Definitely do this again.”

“Will do,” Ronald smiled falling even more in love with his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very kinky


	15. I Can't Make This Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major bombshell dropped in this chapter

A few more weeks pass and William was met with a frantic knock on his office door. He sighed being very busy and looked up. Before he could say ‘come in’ the door flew open. The short, poorly dressed, curly haired scientist entered the room. His name’s Othello and it was confusing as to why he was here.

“Do I have some news for you Mr.Spears.” Othello said smiling.

“Is it useful to my current situation?” William asked.

“Well,” Othello paused. “I was doing some blood work on Alan Humphries and when I put his blood into the system there was some interesting results.”

“Explain.” William looked up.

“So I ran a routine DNA check to see if there was anything in his body that could naturally fight off the thorns or if it’s corrupt but I noticed that in the corner it said ‘DNA Match’.”

“Go on.”

“I clicked on it and you’re related to Alan and I.”

“What?”

“Somehow we share some of the same traits in our DNA and I ran a test and it’s a match. We are all related.”

“How?”

“I think through fathers. Your mother never had anymore children after you correct?”

“That is correct but I do not know who my father is.”

“Neither do I. He left before we were born, Alan and I.”

“So you are twins.”

“Precisely.”

“This is...concerning.”

“Yes. But here is another interesting find.”

“What is it?”

“The link is strictly reaper.”

“Othello, we are reapers so that find of yours is-”

“When you split the DNA of a reaper there is link that remains leading back to the parents. Ours only has one human split. The other half is reaper.”

“How?”

“I am unsure but I can’t make this up. I am going to research further into this reaper DNA.”

“Please do. And keep this new found information quiet.”

“Got it.”

Othello left William who sat in his thoughts. William rubbed his temples and sighed. He didn’t know wether or not to feel angry, sad, or happy. He felt mostly confused. This man that in essence gave him life, is out there and is a reaper. William’s mind ran a million miles a minute. Questions filled his mind. Has he met the man? Has the man faced a negative fate? Will this man even remember? 

However, a part of William’s soul wanted to hate the man. This man is the reason his whole childhood was a living hell. But once again he felt angry. The man left his mother in an instant but stayed for a longer for another woman. Was Alan and Othello’s mother better off than his? All of this thinking hurt his head. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

______________________________________

-In The Science Lab-

Othello sat at his desk going through his latest research. He was now determined to find his father. However. The problem he was having was finding anyone in the timeframe of William’s birth to match. He was having trouble finding anyone to fit the DNA. His research flowed all the way to the beginning of the catalog. The first name being Adrian Crevan who-

“It’s a match,” Othello stared at the computer screen with wide eyes. “Well I’ll be damned.”  
Othello stood up and printed the information. He had to find the man who not only was a legend but also his father. This could not be any more fantastic.


	16. Coffins and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why but I was emotional writing this

Othello went down to mortal London to find the shop where Undertaker worked. Othello wondered if what he was doing was a good idea. Everyone knew Undertaker, and he was, no, is insane. The man could try to kill him or ignore him completely. Only one way to find out. Othello opened the door.

“Hello?” Othello called out. No answer. “Is there an Undertaker here...or Adrian Crevan.” In the back he could hear cackling laughter. “Hello?”

“I haven’t heard that name in years,” Came a voice from a coffin behind him.

“Wh-who said that?” Othello asked turning around.

“You called my name didn’t you?” A grinning face eased out of a standing coffin. “What brings you to this establishment?”

“Y-you must be Undertaker, correct?” Othello looked up at the tall, grey haired man. 

“Correct.”

“I-I am a scientist for the L-london Reaper Dispatch Society.”

“Why do I need to care?”

“A...a reaper by the name of Alan Humphries has fallen prey to the disease Thorns.”

“If you are coming to me for a cure you-”

“No. I am not coming to you in search for a cure, unless you have resources to assist in finding one. But...doing my research, I stumbled upon the DNA section and-”

“Get on with it boy.”

“Yes...o-of course! Well um...it appears Alan, W-william T. Spears, and I share DNA. H-however, when I-I researched further into our human parents only our mothers were human. The second DNA was reaper an-”

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“You are o-our father sir…”

“Father?” 

“Yes. Father, sir.”

Undertaker erupted in laughter. Othello stared at the man before him. He knew he was insane but he wasn’t sure how the man would react. This was his last thought of how he would react. 

“That is impossible!” Undertaker laughed.

“S-sir believe me it isn’t. The DNA...I-it links to you.”

“You have no proof. Your silly numbers and charts on a screen means nothing to me.”

“I do have proof.” He pulled out three files from his bag and opened the first one labeled ‘W.T.S’. “William T. Spears born January 28th, 1768 died April 18th 1788. Born a bastard to his mother Rosetta Spears,” Undertaker looked up hearing the name. “a common whore. Mother was impregnated by a one night stand in turn for money.” He pulled out Alan’s file. “Alan Humphries. Younger twin to Othello Humphries. Born September 14th, 1780 and died February 23rd 1797 in a suicide pact with his brother. Mother was named Anne Humphries. Next file!”

“Enough!” Undertaker shouted. 

“Is that all the proof you need?”

“Yes...quite.” He sat on a coffin and sighed. “What is the point of you coming to me with this?”

“To be honest,” Othello paused. “I am unsure but I would at least like some closure as to why you left. You stayed for most of my mother’s pregnancy and then left.”

“I left because I wasn’t cut out to be a father. I actually did love your mother but she wanted so much from me and I was concerned because she didn’t know what I was and I was worried of what the child was going to become so I left.”

“Oh...I guess reapers really shouldn’t get a woman pregnant.”

“Well it is frowned upon because I don’t think explaining, ‘Oh yes, by the way, I will never change how I look and I am hundreds of years old and a god of death’ on their deathbed is okay.”

“Fair point...well your youngest son is dying so explain that to him.”

“How bad is the Thorns?”

“An attack every now and then. He had to retire to reduce stress.”

“I see. Well,” He stood. “Nice to know I have three sons. Please leave. I have clients.” He pushed Othello towards the door.

“W-wait! Th-there is still much to talk about!”

“Nope. Goodbye.” He opened the door.

“Please sir if you could just answer some que-” 

The door was slammed in his face. Othello sighed and turned walking away. Of course the man can’t immediately jump into three people’s lives but I’m sure they want closure. The most powerful reaper in history is his father yet he acts like a coward when he finds out he has children. This made Othello furious and he knew he had to make the man see what damage he is tossing aside.


	17. A Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. Things have been really busy. I have been stressed out of my mind. I have a funeral to go to and have been planning so it has been busy.

Othello’s next stop was his twin brother, Alan’s place that he shared with his boyfriend. As Othello walked he thought about how to explain to Alan that their father was found but wants absolutely no part of their lives. Also, how will Alan react to the idea that William is their older brother. Othello’s head, once again was spinning. Finally he reached the doorstep of Alan and Eric’s home and knocked. Eric came to the door and opened it.

  
“Oi what's up Othello?” Eric asked.

  
“I need to speak with Alan about something important,” Othello said looking at his papers.

  
“Alan is asleep righ now. Is there somethin wrong? Is it about the Thorns?” Eric began to panic.

  
“May I come in? I believe it’ll be best to speak with you on this matter.”

  
“Aye,” Eric moved aside letting Othello in and closed the door. “So?”

  
“So I was doing research,” Othello sat on the couch. “I was searching for an answer to find a cure but I stumbled upon the DNA since it was saying there was a match in the database.”

  
“Aye, y’ aere his brother so tha’ would make sense.”

  
“Yes that’s why I always ignored it but I decided to click on it and I found out who the match was coming from.”

  
“Who is it?”

  
“William.”

  
“What?”

  
“William. Your boss. He is our half brother.”

  
“How?”

  
“Through fathers. That leads me to the second part of discovery. I tried to find who was connected to William, Alan, and myself and I stumbled upon the earliest records in our databases.”

  
“And?”

  
“Adrian Crevan was a match.”

  
“Adrian…” Eric thought. “You dun mean Undertaker?”

  
“Yes. I just spoke, well tried to speak with him on the matter. He completely ignored me but the evidence is all there and he knows it. He tried to deny everything.”

  
“I dun think we should tell Alan this yet. This could stress him out. An’ stress equals attack. I dun need ‘im ‘avin an attack over this.”

  
“I agree. He is very sensitive and always wondered about our father. I just wish Adrian would listen to me.”

  
“Did y’ at least ask abou’ a cure?”

  
“He said don’t bother because he doesn’t know.”

  
“Tha’s bullshit. ‘E has ta know o’ somethin.”

  
“I believe the same.”

  
“So if he knows something let’s go ask him.” Came Alan’s voice from the bottom of the stairs.

  
“Babe,” Eric said. “How long ‘ave y’ been there?”

  
“Fo a bit...enough to know that Adrian Crevan is my father and would not say anything on a cure.”

  
“Alan, this guy wouldn’t even budge on the fact that he was our father,” Othello interjected.

  
“I don’t care. I will make him budge if he knows something about a cure.” Alan grabbed his coat.

  
“Babe where aere y goin?” Eric asked standing up.

  
“I am going to ask about a cure personally. I am tired of basically waiting around to die and if he knows something I will make sure to get it out of him.”

  
“Al’ y-” With that Alan ported out the room. “Shit.” Eric stood up. “C’mon Othello. Somethin can go wrong if we dun hurry up.”

  
“Alright.” Othello stood up worried about the events that might transpire.  
___________________________________

  
-Undertaker’s Shoppe-

  
Alan stood, or rather leaned against Undertaker’s shoppe winded from porting. After he caught his breath, he knocked on the door. When no one answered, he turned the handle to open the door. Walking in, he looked around. The front part of the shoppe was dark. In the back, a room was lit. Alan walked towards the back.

  
“Excuse me?” Alan called out timidly.

  
“What is it?” Undertaker asked.

  
“I-I am Alan Humphries and-”

  
“I am not conversing about any cure.” Undertaker interrupted.

  
“But sir please.”

  
“Why don’t you reapers get it through your heads that there is no cure?” Undertaker shouted causing Alan to stumble back.

  
“I-I...is there anything...anything that you may know? Not a cure just i-information.”

  
“For the last time no!”

  
“P-please! I-I am be-” Alan’s eyes widened and his hand went to his chest.

  
“Dammit.”

  
Undertaker rushed to Alan’s side before he collapsed into a coughing fit. Alan’s breaths became raspy as he coughed and gasped for air feeling his chest tighten and burn. Tears clouded his eyes as he stared up at Undertaker, a silent plea for help. As Undertaker stared at Alan’s pleading face, he couldn’t help but see Anne’s soft face. However, this face was in pain. It cried out for help.

  
“Alan!” Called out Eric’s voice as he saw his trembling partner in Undertaker’s arms. “Dammit y’ lunatic! Y’ see ‘e is strugglin! Is there a cure or noh?”

  
“Yes,” Undertaker admitted with much defeat.

  
“Why have you kept this a secret from the society?” Othello asked.

  
“Because it will not do any good unless you can escape.” Undertaker confessed as Alan’s attacked began to lessen.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“A reaper can sell their soul for a cure.”

  
“To a demon? Can that really be done?”

  
“Yes. I wouldn’t tell you something like this if it weren’t true.”

  
“How do you know this works?”

  
“Because I had to endure it.”

  
“You-”

  
“Had Thorns? Yes. And I wished for death all over again. So my only option was to either beg God for forgiveness or beg the Devil for a chance to redeem my soul.”

  
“How did you escape?”

  
“I had to fight my way out or else I would have been made into a demon never to see the life of a reaper again.”

  
“It’s risky. What if he can’t make it out alone?”

  
“If there is a brave enough reaper but if that reaper doesn’t succeed they both become demons, trapped forever.”

  
“Oh…”

  
“I-It’s a r-risk I’ll take.” Alan wheezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this rushed chapter. Please comment anything about the characters or what you want to happen. I am open to suggestions. Thank you for being patient. AND we are almost at 200 hits so lets keep it up. Lets see if we can get to 20 kudos.


	18. Al’ You’re Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. The musical is over. I got plenty of applause that means I can now go home at 1:40 pm instead of 9pm. So here is a bum rush of chapters.

Eric stared at his ill fated partner with wide eyes. Alan stared back knowing that Eric wouldn’t approve. Othello was just as shocked with knowing how risky this idea was. Undertaker, he just couldn’t find it in him to care.

“You are strong willed Alan,” Undertaker said with a grin.

“Aere y’ nuts?” Eric asked in a loud voice. “Alan y’ aere noh strong enough ta fight in hell! Y’ can die!”

“If I am taking too long Undertaker will come and get me.” Alan said looking at Undertaker.

“Alan,” Othello walked over to his brother. “This isn’t an easy task. We can’t trust that Undertaker will save you.”

“I trust him.” Alan looked down. 

“You are too trusting sometimes.”

“But he is our father,” Alan’s voice wavered.

“He denied it at first. You may trust him but I don’t.”

“This is my only chance to live,” Alan began to cry.

“Al,” Eric walked over and hugged him. “We want y’ better buh I dun wanna lose y’.”

“I-I rather die trying th-than sitting at home,” Alan sobbed into Eric’s chest.

“I know,” Eric looked at Undertaker. “If ‘e does this, will y’ save ‘im if worse comes ta worse.”

“What’s in it for me?” Undertaker asks tired of this soap opera scene.

“Are you serious?” Othello shouted. “What’s in it for you!? You save his life that’s what you are going to get out of it! Stop thinking about yourself!”

Everyone stared at Othello shocked. He was much like Alan; never being one to have outburst of anger like that. So Eric and Alan knew that Othello was angry, more like fuming. Othello was now standing toe to toe with Undertaker.

“Now you are going to help my brother, your son whether you want to or not.” Othello spoke with an eerie calmness. “He has suffered long enough and if this is the only cure out there and you know what it entails then help us.”

“I will help as much as I can then,” Undertaker said looking down at Othello.

As Undertaker looked at Othello, he couldn’t help but see himself. The drive in Othello’s eyes pulled him in. Then he looked at Alan. Alan’s face, sunken in and pale, but those eyes. Those sad eyes tugged at his heart. 

“You are crazy Alan,” Undertaker said with a slight smile. “Maybe you are my son.” 

Alan smiled and looked up at Eric. Eric kissed Alan’s head. Hopefully this is the answer. The cure. Alan will be well again and they can be happy. Possibly start a family. They want nothing more in the world besides a cure.

“Now to tell William.” Alan said with a smile.

“That will be quite the struggle.” Othello said while taking out his phone. Alan’s life is so close to being saved.


	19. You Will be the Death of Me

“Babe,” Ronald said while he sat on the couch in William’s home.

“Yes,” William called out from the kitchen making them tea.

“I have something t’ tell ya so hurry up!” 

“Alright. The tea is steeping.” William chuckled carrying out the two cups of tea. He sat on the couch. “What is it you have to tell me?”

“So a few days ago I was called down t’ the lab,” Ronald smiled. “And they asked me if I wanted to be a part of an experiment.”

“What experiment?” William asked with concern.

“Well,” Ronald paused. “It was an injection.”

“An injection for what?”

“T’ test male pregnancy.”

“What?” William stared at Ronald as if he had three heads.

“An injection t’ test male pregnancy. Y’ know, t’ see if males can get preggers.”

“Ronald,” William pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”

“I wanted t’ surprise y’.”

“Well I am quite surprised but we have had sex a few times in the past several days.”

“Don’t worry. I took that int’ consideration. I have been takin’ a plan b pill after we have sex.”

“Every time?”

“Yes. I promise. But,” Ronald looked down. “Would you like ta have a family?”

“I mean down the road but I don’t want to rush into anything just in case-”

“We break up?”

“Yes,” William looked at Ronald. “But believe me, I don’t plan on leaving you at all I’m just saying that things do happen.:

“No, I know,” Ronald said twiddling his thumbs. “I just really like kids and would love ta be a mum. Y’ would make an awesome dad.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yea Boss. Y’ are so sweet an’ carin’.”

“Let's give it a year.”

“Really?” Ronald’s eyes lit up.

“Yes really,” William smiled and chuckled as Ronald tackled him in a hug.

“Y’ are the best boyfriend ever!” Ronald kissed William’s cheek.

“Oh you will certainly be the death of me.” William wrapped his arms around Ronald.

“I love y’ too babe.”

William chuckled kissing Ronald’s head. He loved seeing his partner happy. As he held Ronald, William thought about the idea of having a child. Raising a family with Ronald is an exciting idea but their lifestyle. A lifestyle surrounded by death isn’t propper for a child. William was shaken from his thoughts when his cellphone rang. Looking at his phone Othello popped up on the caller ID. He picked up the phone.

“Hello?” William said while running his fingers through Ronald’s hair.

“Hello William, how are you?” Othello asked.

“I’m quite alright, yourself?”

“I don’t know how to feel but I do ask if you could make your way to Undertaker’s parlor?”

“Why?”

“It’s regarding a cure for Alan.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Alright, see you then.” Othello hung up.

“Ronald,” William said after hanging up.

“Yea Boss?” Ronald looked up.

“I have to go handle some business regarding Alan.”

“Is he okay?” Ronald sat up.

“Yes he is fine. I will explain later.”

“Okay.”

William stood up and walked to the door to pull his shoes on. Ronald followed and stood at the door. When William stood up from tying his shoes he slipped his coat on. Quickly he pulled Ronald into a kiss. Brea ran up sensing the urgency in William and whimpered. William petted her assuring her that things were okay.

“Ronald will take care of you.” William spoke to Brea who calmed instantly. “I will be back soon.”

After kissing Brea’s head and then Ronald’s cheek, William ported to the human realm. Ronald sighed hoping Alan was okay and walked back to the couch to drink his tea cuddling with Brea on the couch.


	20. A Dance With the Devil

William arrived at Undertaker’s parlor and opened the door. Instantly, four heads turned towards William. Standing before him was Undertaker, Alan, Eric, and Othello. William closed the door and walked over, seemingly paying Undertaker no mind. For some strange reason, William was filled with anger towards the elder reaper in the room who is his father. A large part of him wanted to deny every and all relations with that person but a part of him wanted that familiar closure. However this was not the time to worry about that. This was the time to worry about the fate of his...brother’s...life.

“Hello all,” William said.

“Hello,” Alan said with a smile.

“So, there is speak of a cure?”

“Yes however it is risky.” Othello interjected.

“How risky?”

“Well,” Othello looked at Undertaker for help and frowned as he was urged to continue. “It requires Alan selling his soul to demons and escaping hell as a redemption.”

“No. Are you insane?”

“We have a plan William and this is our only option to saving Alan’s life. Undertaker can attest to that.”

William looked at Undertaker. “Well?”

“I can attest to that yes.” Undertaker spoke up. “I was able to escape however looking at Alan’s condition he will struggle.”

“And what happens if he can’t escape?”  
“He becomes a demon unless another reaper can save his life. I will be that reaper since this may be necessary.”

“How can I trust you will do so?”

“I gave my word. I won't forsake it.”

“I sure hope you are telling the truth.”

Undertaker nodded and stood up. “So do we want to do this now or wait?”

“Now.” Alan called out.

“Al’,” Eric said with worry. “Maybe we should think on this.”

“Do you want me to die?”

“Al y know I dun want y-”

“So then I am doing this and Undertaker WILL come help.”

“Alan I am jus’-”

“Eriic I know you care about me and I thank you for that but this is the only chance I have. I will be fine.”

“Alrigh’ alrigh’. Jus’ please be careful.”

“I will.” Alan looked at Undertaker. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Undertaker asked. “There is no turning back.”

“I am sure.”

Undertaker nodded and grabbed salt and chalk from his desk. On the ground he drew a few sigils and an ancient text. Suddenly the writing began to glow and a hole appeared on the floor causing a gust of wind in the shop. Everyone covered their eyes as a bright light erupted from the floor. Then, in an instant Alan was dragged towards the hole. As Alan yelped Eric reached out for him. Just as quick as the hole appeared it closed swallowing Alan with it.

“Now we wait.” Undertaker said sitting down.

____________________________________________________________________________  
-In Hell-

Alan sat up startled. He looked around his surroundings. The world was dark and hot. Looking up he saw a giant hourglass and a gargoyle-like figure. When the figure and Alan locked eyes it jumped down causing the ground to shake. Alan backed away looking at the creature.

“You must be Alan,” The creature spoke in a gurgled voice. “Are you indeed Alan?”

“Yes,” Alan spoke with fear. “I am.”

“You stink of thorns.” 

“I came here be released from thorns.”

“I am no wish granter. You have to earn freedom.”

“How?”

“You must escape the physical representation of your turmoil.”

“What?”

Before Alan was able to focus a cage of thorns surrounded him almost suffocatingly. Looking up, he saw a glimpse of light.

“Above you is the way out. If you make it, you are cured. If you don’t, you become a demon forever.” The creature smirked. “You have 30 minutes”

“What!? That is not enough-”

“Go!”

Alan grunted and moved his arm. The thorns clawed through his arm causing him to cry out in pain. The sensation burned but he had to press on. With great effort he moved his legs and arms crawling through. However, the stinging pain of the open wounds made his movements slow. The sand in the hourglass fell quick as he climbed. The hole of freedom seemed so far and Alan was beginning to panic.


	21. Time

William tapped his foot impatiently and with worry. Alan was taking way too long for his liking. He looked at the clock on the wall, the ticking of the clock irritating him. Eric was also filled with worry. He paced back and forth. His pacing was making Othello dizzy. Othello stood up abruptly knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

“This is taking too long!” He shouted. “You have to go down there!” He shouted at Undertaker.

“It has only been eight minutes.” Undertaker says looking at his nails.

“Eight minutes!? It has been two hours!”

“Eight minutes hell time. Time is slower there. It’s fine for now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Be patient.”

“Fine.”

-2 Hours Later-

“Alright.” William said. “Go down there.” 

“What?” Undertaker looked up.

“You go down there now. Do I have to spell it out?”

“I’m no idiot.”

“Then get down there and save him!”

“Alright.”

Undertaker walked over to the opening summoning his scythe. He reached in but a force was blocking him. His hand wouldn’t even penetrate the seal. 

“Oh this is concerning.” Undertaker said rubbing his chin. 

“Wha’ the hell is goin on?” Eric asked.

“I don’t think I am allowed back.”

“So now wha’?!”

“Someone else has to go.”

“Aere y’ serious?”

“Very.”

“I can’t wait any longer.” William said summoning his scythe. As he reached into the hole, he was dragged in falling to the floor.


	22. A Risky Rescue

William fell to the ground and hit the floor with a thud. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his back. He was then met with the gargoyle like creature. Scrambling to his feet, William held his scythe out in panic.

“You must be here to save your reaper friend,” the creature spoke.

“Where is he?” William asked.

The creature pointed up the cage of thorns. Alan was ensnared and struggling. William gasped seeing the blood covering Alan. Gripping his scythe he began to climb up the cage. The creature smirked and returned to the hourglass for there were only fifteen minutes left. William climb quickly. Finally he reached Alan.

“Alan,” William said worried.

“W-will?” Alan looked up and William gasped. “H-help me.”

“I will. I promise. This will be ticky.” William said trying to ignore the one red demon eye that Alan now possessed. 

William grabbed his scythe and shot it through to destroy the thorns to climb inside. Once inside he shot his scythe upwards to clear a path. 

“Alan,” William said. “Can you climb now?”

“I’ll try,” Alan pushed himself up wincing feeling the sting of the open wounds.

“Come on Alan. We don’t have much time,” William urged frantically.

Alan nodded and climbed trying to ignore the pain. As he climbed, William followed just in case he began to slip. However, when he looked at the hourglass, he realized they were running out of time. 

“Alan we have to move faster!” William called out.

“I’m trying!” Alan half snarled. 

They climbed faster. William saw that the hole was closing fast. He knew if anyone had to escape it was to be Alan. As they climbed they heard Eric’s panicking voice.

“C’mon!” Eric shouted.

“E-eric,” Alan panted using his lover’s voice as motivation to climb. 

The hole was beginning to close. Alan was barely at the top. In a panic he stuck his arm up which Eric grabbed onto instantly and pulled him through. As Othello went to grab William’s hand however, William’s food was caught on a thorn. Panic crossed over his face knowing he couldn’t escape as the hole in the floor closed. Trapping him, forever.


	23. My Sacrifice

Time ran out. He knew he waited too long. Thirty more seconds was all he needed. Maybe even less. Now he is trapped with the very vermin he despises. His icy stare reaches the demon who cackled at William. William just looked away not wanting to think about what was to be done with him. 

“Welcome to your new home,” The creature snarled yanking him from the thorn cage causing the thorns to rip through his skin.

William cried out feeling the intense burn of the gashes in his skin. The creature dug his claws into William’s arm and shackled his wrist and ankles. A demon who appeared to be a guard came in to drag William to his cell of eternal torment. As William walked with his head shamefully low his thoughts wondered to his love, Ronald. He will never see him again. This thought stung at his heart. The one person whom he had come to love he will never be able to see and hold again. He was jared from his thoughts being thrown into a cell which housed a bucket and a mat on the floor.

“I thought I was to be turned into a demon.” William asked with spite.

“Eventually,” The guard said. “We have to break you first. In four hours time you will appear in front of the King to receive the first of your many punishments.”

“Break me? I will not surrender to vermin like you!” William spat.

“That’s what they all say. You reapers are weak. It is only a matter of time.”

“You’ll be waiting eternity then.”

“Funny, the last one said the same thing.”

The demon smirked and walked away. William watched with hatred in his eyes. Yet, deep down, William was afraid. He knew he had to be strong. Maybe there was a way to save himself. There had to be. He had to see Ronald again. He had to keep that thought in mind. However, he also thought of this moment as his sacrifice for Alan. Surely he will be recognized and the council will fight for him. William just knew he had to keep hope.  
____________________________________________________________________

-4 Hours Later-

William sat in the corner with his hands folded deep in thought. His concentration was interrupted when the door to the cell opened and two guards walked in. They both without warning yanked William to his feet and shoved him out of the cell. William glared as he was poked and prodded to move. The more they poked the more he refused to move.

“A tough one you think you are,” The one demon snarled. Instantly he took out a whip and cracked it on the reaper causing him to scream feeling like the heat of a blazing fire was flowing through his wound. “Move!”

William began to walk knowing that standing still won’t change anything. They walked until they reached what appeared to be an arena. He looked around and saw before him Lucifer himself. His face was surprisingly handsome but his eyes were that of dead souls. His wings were leathery and casted a shadow all around him His clothes were black leather that gave off the appearance of a prostitute. He stood with a grin on his face, his fangs baring. The crowd around him cheered and snarled like savages. Lucifer raised a pale black nailed hand causing a hush to fall over the crowd. William glared at the beast before him.

“You must be the brave reaper who came to save his dying brother.” Lucifer spoke, his voice cunning and flowed caressing the ears of those around him. “Such a sacrifice. So brave.”

“What is the point of this?” William asked.

“I want to know what makes you tick.”

“Well you won’t.”

“You don’t know what I am capable of then. Tie him down.” 

“Wh-what?!”

The guards shove William down and ties him down. William squirms and tries to escape. However, he was no match as he was tied down and forced to look up at Lucifer. William watched as he jumped down and walked like a cat towards William. Lucifer kneeled down and cupped his chin.

“Get off of me!” William tried to move his head.

“Relax William. I don’t want to hurt you,” Lucifer smirked. “I admire you and your sacrifice. If you just give in, we can get this over with and you can live your days here.”

“I rather die.”

“Well we can’t do that. I’ll give you one last chance to give in.”

“Fuck you,” William said.

“Well I see you made your choice.”

Gripping William’s chin he stared intently into his eyes peering into his soul. He stared getting to see his childhood all the way to his days as a reaper. Lucifer smirked as he saw the images of William and Ronald together. Seeing this along with the pain of his young past, he knew how to break William. Breaking the gaze William gasped feeling Lucifer’s hold on him break.

“I’m going to ensure we get you to break no matter how hard you fight it.” Lucifer smirked and walked up to one of his guards and whispered causing the guard to grin.

As Lucifer walked back to his throne he looked out to the crowd. 

“My fellow demons, the show begins now. My guard will commit the sinful act of lust and ravish the reaper like the days of the reaper’s youth. Unless,” He looked at William. “He decides to surrender.”

“Never,” William said even though he trembled with fear.

“Very well then,” Lucifer nodded to the guard who smirked removing his pants.

William knew his bravery could falter but he had to stay strong for Ronald amongst the humiliation he is and will endure. This is the sacrifice I made.


	24. I Didn’t Think This Through

Alan sobbed as he clung to Eric. Although he felt the weight of the thorns lifted off his shoulders his heart was heavy knowing that William was now stuck in hell.   
“This is all my fault,” Alan sobbed. “William is gone! H-how are we going to t-tell Ronnie?”

“Al’ y gotta relax,” Eric said holding Alan.

“I can’t! William is gone! Who knows what they will do to him!”

“Alan. we aere gonna do wha’ we can ta geh ‘im,” Eric stared at his partner. “Alan yer eye is red.”

“What?”

“Like demon red. Wha’ the hell did they do t’ y’?”

“I-I don’t know!”

“Alrigh relax...we will figure it ouh. I’m gonna go tallk ta Ronnie.”

“No. I should. This is my fault.”

“We both go then.”

“Okay.”

Alan stood slowly and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin wasn’t as pale and his eyes weren’t as sunken in. He looked healthier but guilt might kill him as well. William was gone. This eye serves as a reminder that a part of him is forever trapped in hell.  
____________________________________________________________________  
-In William’s Home-

Ronald sat on the couch eating ice cream and petting Brea as he watched a movie. Ronald looked at the door as there was a knock. Putting down his ice cream he stood up and opened the door. He smiled seeing Eric and Alan and expected William to be behind.

“Hey kid can we talk t’ y’?” Eric said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sure. Where’s Will?” Ronald asked looking behind Eric and Alan.

“Tha’s wha’ we aere here abou’.”

“Oh?” Ronald walked back to the couch and sat feeling concerned.

“Alrigh so,” Eric looked down. “Um...So as y’ can see Al is here an’ is better buh um...Will isn’t.”

“Why?” Ronald asked looking up concerned. “Wh-where is Will?”

“William went to save me but we ran out of time…” Alan said looking down. “He was trapped down there.”

“Wh-what?”

“Ronnie, I’m so sorry.”

“H-he’s gone…”

“Ron,” Eric said squeezing his knee. “Will did this ta save Al buh I know ‘e loves y’.”

Tears spilled down Ronald’s cheek. He held his head in his hands as he sobbed. Will was gone. His love. The man who made him happy. He was trapped down in hell. Alone. The thought of what the demons were doing to him caused Ronald to cry out in agony. He was attached to William and now he was gone. Eric held Ronald as he cried. Alan shed his own tears holding Ronald’s hand.

“I’m sure the council will try to fight for him,” Alan said trying to reassure Ronald.

Ronald just ignored the hopeful talk. He knew deep down, William was either being hurt, turned, or was dead. After about two hours of crying, Ronald passed out from dehydration and exhaustion. Brea whimpered catching on as well that her owner was not coming home. Eric frowned and carried Ronald up to Will’s room. Brea followed behind wanting to be close to Ronald. Once Eric laid Ronald down Brea hopped on the bed whining squirming in Will’s spot on the bed. Everyone lost a part of them.


	25. I Thought I Would Be Better

It has been four months since William has been trapped in the depths of hell and Ronald hasn’t been handling it well. He hasn’t been eating properly or sleeping on a proper schedule. Everyone has watched Ronald carefully. Today Ronald sat at his desk and every move he made was straining against his muscles. He was tired yet couldn’t sleep. He decided to get coffee to liven his soul. However, when he stood up a wave of dizziness overcame him causing him to fall into the wall.

Eric in the other room quickly stood up concerned and went to check on Ronald. When he arrived in the room he gasped seeing a pale faced Ronald slumped against the wall. He rushed to his side and helped him upright and to a chair. 

“Ronnie?” Eric asked. “Look a’ me buddy.” He tapped his cheek. Suddenly, Ronald gagged and vomited bile onto the floor. “Shit.”  
Eric grabbed the phone and dialed for the infirmary. He held him upright and rubbed his back. Quickly the nurses arrived and lifted the reaper on the gurney. Ronald laid there staring at the ceiling emtilly. The entire dispatch watched in horror. 

“Mr.Knox,” A nurse spoke. “Can you hear me?”

Ronald just stared. All the energy was drained from his body. His throat burned from the bile. His eyes stung from the lights. His stomach churned. His heart was broken. When they reached the room the nurses quickly set him up with an IV and oxygen to ensure he was alright. They took blood to test and then gave him medication to help get his strength up. Once they left, Ronald was left alone with his thoughts.  
____________________________________________________________  
-Ronald’s Thoughts-  
“William...if y’ can hear me just know that I miss y’ babe. I’m a mess. I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. Will I can’t live wit’out y’. And Brea misses y’ too. I’ve been takin’ good care o’ her. She is doin well. I also clean the house. Jus’ how y’ like it. I just need y’ to fight and break outta there. Babe I need y’. I love y’.”

Ronald finished his what can be thought, a silent prayer until the medicine in his body forced him to sleep with dreams of the man whom he desired to be with.  
____________________________________________________________  
-Hell-

Four months felt like four years to William. Every day for hours on end he was beaten and humiliated. His wounds would barely heal in time for the next beating but his heart is what hurt the most. Because of his attachment to Ronald, he could almost sense the hurt and grief from Ronald. Or maybe it was in his head. However, all William could do was endure and pray that he can escape this torment. He can’t give in. Just then a demon with gold eyes walked to the cell. 

“I have never seen such a resilient reaper before.” The demon spoke. “I am Mitcain and I was sent here to speak with you regarding your transformation.”

“I haven’t gave in and I won’t give in.” William spoke, his voice hoarse from screaming in pain.

“What are you fighting for? Your job? Your dog? Your lover?” Mitcain smirked.

“You leave him out of this,” William glared.

“But William, you know Knox. A playboy. Granted he is a cute boy. Who can say if he is remaining loyal.”

“I trust Ronald.”

“Do you?” Mitcain stepped closer. “You left Ronald with your home, your dog, and your car. With all that, he is also left with your money. The boy has needs. He could be out with another man every day in your bed.”

“That isn’t true!”

“You know Ronald, William. Do you really think he would wait for someone who will never return.” He looked at his watch. “I must get going. You know what to do if you change your mind.”

William shook as Mitcain walked away. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. He knew the demon was just trying to get into his head but he couldn’t give up on Ronald. However a part of him was now doubting. ‘What if he was right?’ William thought over and over. He tried to fight it. ‘No, you can’t think like that.’ William gripped his hair. He thought he would be better and stronger but it is proving difficult.


	26. Three’s A Crowd

Ronald laid in the hospital bed for the second day in a row. He spoke to no one, even Eric and Alan couldn’t get him to speak. He didn’t understand why they were keeping him here. He just wanted to go home. Ronald looked at the door as a knock was heard. In came Othello with a clipboard in his hand.

“Good afternoon,” Othello said looking at the machines checking Ronald’s vitals. “How are you feeling?” Ronald just shrugged. “Well I guess that’s better than nothing. So I know you are wondering why you are still here.” Ronald nodded. “Well that’s because the doctors here were dumbfounded and called me. Remember that experiment we tried on you?” Ronald raised an eyebrow. “Well it worked and it seems like it worked better than expected.”

“Wh-what?” Ronald asked raspilly.

“Ronald, you’re four months pregnant.” 

Hearing that from Othello made all the color drain from his face if that were even more so possible. Ronald just stared at Othello then back to his stomach. Not knowing how to handle the news he just heard, Ronald erupted into tears. 

“Ronald,” Othello said rubbing Ronald’s back. “I know this is scary but you need to take care of yourself more. Now more than ever. You are carrying life in you now.”

“I-I can’t do th-this without Will!” Ronald sobbed into Othello’s chest.

“Ronald you have so much support. You have me, Alan, Eric, Grell, and so many more. We are trying hard to get William back.”

“Th-this was our dream,” Ronald whimpered. “O-our family.”

“So do this for Will. Make Will happy knowing he has a loving family when he gets back. Please.”

Ronald just nodded feeling his stomach which did feel firm. Othello smiled and hugged Ronald. He knew this was going to be tough on him but he was hear to help his future niece or nephew. 

“Okay Ronald,” Othello said softly. “I’m going to do an ultrasound to see how things are looking.”

Ronald nodded and tried to relax. He wanted to be the perfect mother. He felt like shit knowing his depression could have affected his baby. Ronald shivered as cold gel was put on his body. He saw a screen light up as Othello turned the ultrasound on. Gently, he examined Ronald’s stomach and looked at the screen. Othello rubbed the wand over Ronald’s stomach. His eyebrow rose as he looked at the screen.

“Wha’s goin on?” Ronald asked looking at the screen.

“Um,” Othello hesitated. “Looks like you are having triplets.”

“What!?”


	27. They Know

It has been two weeks since Ronald found out he was pregnant. Not just with a baby but babies. The doctors evaluated Ronald and the state of the babies as well. The doctors diagnosed Ronald with depression and recommended he see a therapist. On top of that, he was given a diet to ensure he gets his weight up and feeds the children. 

Now he is at work sitting at his desk. The council alone has been notified of Ronald’s state and only allowed him to be on desk work until he would begin to show. Ronald especially didn’t want Grell to know. Grell was heartbroken about William, but now she used it almost as a tease to Ronald. He knew he couldn’t let what she said affect him but with this surge of hormonal emotions it really fired him up. Honestly, he at times didn’t know how to handle his emotions.

Some days he would be happy knowing that he was carrying William’s children. He would think and wonder what the children would be like. He would think of the genders and names. Then he would fall into thinking of who they would look like. Yet, thinking of William’s face would drain his mood. Ronald would tear up thinking about his lover’s smile and laugh. The way William held him and helped him endure storms, literally and figuratively. However, almost anything Grell would say would cause him to get angry. And today was no different.

Ronald worked on another file after another when suddenly a burst of red erupted through the door. Grell strutted in and sat on the desk.

“Ronnie dear,” Grell said in a flamboyant manner. “How can you stay cooped up in this office?”

“I just do,” Ronald said just wanting to be done. “Now can y’ please go so I can get m’ work done?”

“You know with William gone, you are just becoming more and more like him. He seems to have had a negative affect on you.”

“You know what Grell,” Ronald pushed his chair back causing it to fall on the floor. “Ever since William has been taken away y’ve been treatin me like shit.”

“I have done no such thing.” She smiled. “You just have been in a mood. I am just as upset if not more than you are. All that stress isn’t good for you anyway.”

“You are more upset than me?! I just lost m’ boyfriend!”

“He was supposed to be mine! I lost him twice! To you and to demons!”

Ronald began to tear up. His emotions getting the best of him. He glared at Grell and stormed out the room. Grell crossed her arms.

“You don’t know what true hurt is.” Grell said.

Ronald turned around with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I don’t think you know Grell. Y’ don’t know the hurt of losing a future father. I ‘ave ta raise these kids on m’ own and y’ are really stressin’ me out. I’m hurt for more reasons than you’ll ever be able ta comprehend. I lost m’ boyfriend, m’ kids won’t ave a father, and I am pretty sure I just lost m’ best friend.

Grell stared at Ronald as he left walking outside. Ronald wanted nothing more but to be alone. Ronald got in William’s car and drove to his home, William’s home. Tears stung at his eyes as he cried. Pulling up to the house he walked in and slammed the door. Brea looked up from her spot by the door and whined seeing Ronald in distress. 

Ronald slid down the wall sobbing. Brea walked over and whimpered licking his cheek. Ronald held onto Brea and just cried.

“I-I cant do this,” Ronald sobbed. “I-I cant do th-this without him!”

Brea barked and nuzzled his cheek. Ronald just held his head in his hand. The room was spinning and he couldnt see. The stress was getting to him. Shakilly he took out his phone and called Eric. After a few rings Eric picked up. 

“Ronnie wha’s up?” Eric asked laying in bed on his day off.

“E-eric,” Ronald cried. “I-I dont kn-know what to do!”

“Wha’s goin on??” Eric sat up quickly rushing to grab his shoes. “Where aere y’?”

“I-I’m at Will’s.” He sobbed into the phone. 

“Alrigh Ronnie. Jus relax. I’m comin alrigh.”

“O-okay.”

Eric hung up and called Alan. Alan picked up from work. He was finally allowed back in the field and was hearing an earful from Grell.

“Yes love,” Alan responded.

“I’m goin ta Ron. ‘e isnt in good shape.”

“Okay,” Alan winced as Grell shrieked about Ronald. “Make sure he is alright. Love you.”

“Love y’ too.” 

Eric hung up and ported to William’s house. When he arrived inside the living room he saw Ronald curled up against the wall crying and Brea comforting him. Eric kneeled by him.

“Ronnie?” Eric asked. Ronald looked up sniffled. “Kid, wha happened?”

“G-grell,” Ronald sniffled wiping his face. “W-will...b-babies...I-I...I…” Ronald broke down sobbing.

“Alrigh kid. Alrigh.” Eric held Ronald sighing. “Y gotta stop cryin. The stress aint good fer the babies.”

“I-I cant stop cr-cryin!” 

“Lets geh y up an’ clean y up.”

Eric stood up and helped Ronald stand. Ronald leaned against Eric whimpering. His head was spinning and his stomach churned. Eric sat Ronald down on the couch and grabbed a cup of water and an ibuprofen for the young reaper. He handed it to Ronald who shakily took the water and pill. 

“Did y’ eat t’day?” Eric asked?

“Y-yea…” Ronald responded after swallowing the pill.

“Wha’ did y eat?”

*Some oatmeal...fruit...like m’ diet said.” Ronald said curling up. 

“Lets geh y some lunch. Wha’ is on yer plan?”

“Grilled chicken sandwich...some tea.”

“Alrigh tha’s good. I’ll make tha fer y.”

“Thanks…” Ronald wiped his tears as Brea climbed on the couch.

“So, wha happened between y an Red?”

“An argument. I couldnt control m’ emotions but what she said hurt...it hurt s-so much.”

“Wha did she say?”

“Will had a negative affect on m’? She is more hurt than me? Shit like tha...I get she’s mad because she isnt dating Will but...I-I just lost the love of m’ life...I may never see ‘im again.”

“Ron,” Eric sighed. “Tha type o thinkin wont bring Will back. I told Al the same thin’. Al’ thought e was never gonna be cured buh now look. We aere gonna geh Will back. I promise.”

“Thanks. Y’ all mean so much t’ me.”

“I know kid. I know.” Eric walked to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients. “So triplets. Tha’s insane.”

“Yea.” 

“Y’ think its gonna be all the same gender?”

“I dunno. I’m kinda hopin for both. Two and one wont be so bad.”

“Y’ think o’ any names?”

“Yea. I’ve been thinkin a lot.”

“Well once y’ find ouh the genders we can do a nursery an’ all tha fun stuff. Al’ really wants ta throw a baby shower fer y’.”

Ronald couldn’t help but smile. “Al is too sweet. How is he?”

“He is doin fine. ‘E still feels guilty about Will buh he is workin hard ta help geh ‘im back.”

“He knows I don’t blame him right?”

“‘E knows kiddo. Trust me. Al’ is jus so sweet an’ humble.”

“You two are perfect for each other.”

“Thanks.” Eric smiled. “And once Will gets back we aere goin on a double date. Maybe Uncle Olly can babysit.”

“Awe, Uncle Olly.”

“Othello loves it. He is really excited.”

“You guys are the best.” Ronald gasped and looked at his stomach.

“Wha’s wrong? Y’ alrigh?” Eric asked concerned.

“I-I felt a kick,” Ronald began to tear up. “Right here.” Ronald placed a hand on his stomach. “Don’t worry, mama is gonna get all better so I can take care of y’s.”

Ronald smiled forgetting all of the problems of that day. Eric cupped his shoulder and smiled. Things were going to be okay and the babies know that too. Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the chapters from here on out will be a lot longer because we are getting to the nitty gritty. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget leave a kudos and comment. I'm open to ideas and suggestions and if applicable will try to include everyones ideas.


	28. Nursery

Ronald laid on the bed in the doctor's office with his shirt lifted and gel on his belly. Today was the day he found out the gender of the babies. Over the past two months, Ronald has been progressing very well and even now has a nice round bump on his belly. He asked Alan to come with him for emotional support. The doctor sat and rubbed the wand over his stomach. On the screen the outlines of three babies appeared. Ronald smiled excitedly.

“Ready to find out the gender?” The doctor asked.

“Yes. I am so excited.” Ronald beamed.

“Well,” The doctor focused on one child at a time. On the left he zoomed in. “We have a boy here.” He moved over. “A girl here.” He moved again. “And a boy. Congrats.”

“Th-thanks.” Ronald wiped his tears. 

“Oh Ronnie I am so happy for you,” Alan smiled. “This is perfect. Just like you wanted.”

“Yea.” Ronald giggled happily as the gel was wiped off his stomach. “Now I can work on the nursery.”

“Let Eric handle that,” Alan smiled being the mom of everyone. “You and I can do the shopping.”

“Alright.” 

Ronald smiled sitting up and going to fill out paperwork. The next time he would be at the doctors will be to give birth to his pride and joys. Him and Alan left the doctors office. Ronald got into the passenger seat of Alan’s car. Alan got in and smiled starting the car. 

“Hungry?” Alan asked.

“Yea kinda.” Ronald said strapping in. “I could use a burger and fries with a triple chocolate shake. Oh! And extra pickles. Gotta have pickles.”

“You and your cravings. Is any of that on your program?”

“I have been doin’ good on m’ diet. C’mon Al. At least a kids meal.”

“Fine but you have to promise me for the rest of the day you eat on program.”

“Yes!”

Alan chuckled and drove to McDonalds and went through the drive-thru to avoid tempting Ronald with smells. Once they ordered and picked up the food Alan handed the food to Ronald. Ronald nearly squealed with delight but muffled it with the taste of a salty french fry.

“So fuckin good,” Ronald said closing his eyes.

“Must you use that language around my niece and nephews?” 

“Whoops,” Ronald giggled. “Sorry.”  
Alan shook his head and drove to William’s home. Parking, he got out and went to help Ronald out of the car. Ronald smiled and opened the door. He walked inside and sat on the couch after taking off his shoes. Ronald finished eating his lunch and leaned back rubbing his stomach.

“I think they liked it,” Ronald said to Alan who sat next to him.

“I’m sure of it,” Alan looked down. “Ronnie?”

“Yea?”

“What is it like being pregnant?”

“Well aside from the ragin hormones and the depression from losin Will, it’s kinda nice. I mean. I have back pains now every now and then. Occasional mornin’ sickness but the best feelin in the world. Knowin’ tha a lil part o’ you is growin makes me happy. I guess it just makes sense what m’ therapist said. I never lost Will, I got three parts of him.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Yea...why’d you ask?”

“Well,” Alan said looking down. “When I was still ill Eric was speaking to me and talked about how when I was better we could start a family. Of course I told him that I couldn’t give him children but he spoke of adoption. But, seeing as you are pregnant I think in the future I would want to try for a baby.”

“Awe Al. I’m sure Eric would be happy about that. He is super excited about m’ babies. I’m sure he’ll be ten times more excited if y’ get preggers.”

“I’m sure of it but right now we are focusing on you and your little ones.”

“Y’ don’t have to worry about me all the time. I want you to have a life too.”

“For years I didn’t feel like I had one to begin with once I was diagnosed with Thorns. Every day I wake up without the aches and pains of that disease means that I have a life worth living.” Alan felt his phone vibrate and saw Eric was calling. He picked up. “Hello?”

“Oi,” Eric spoke sitting in his office chair after a long reap. “How did the doctors appointment go. Did ‘e find ouh the gender?”

“He did. Would you like to speak to him?”

“Yea.”

“Okay. Here you go Ronnie.” He handed the young reaper the phone.

“Thanks.” Ronald put the phone to his ear. “Hey Eric.”

“Hey prego wha’s up?”

“Nothin much. I just got finish with my lunch.”

“Good. Glad yer eatin’. So wha’s the update on the kiddos.”

“I’m really excited. Two boys and one lil girl.”

“Awe congrats. Y’ know me an Al aere gonna spoil ‘em righ?”

“I know. So will I.”

“Did y’ come up with any names?”

“I did. One of course has ta be William. It’s only fair. Then the other boy is gonna be Jesse and the girl is Harmony.”

“Tha’s sweet. Well once I’m done wit work I’m comin over ta clear ouh the room fer the nursery.”

“Thanks. I’ll see y in a bit.”

“Alrigh. See ya. Tell Al’ I said bye.”

“Will do. Bye.” Ronald hung up and turned to Alan. “Eric said bye y’ sexy piece of ass.”

“Ronald!” Alan gasped. “He did not say that.” A blush crept up on Alan’s face.

“You wish he did.”

“Stop!” Alan whined and giggled.


	29. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a commenter; Terra Claiborne. Thank you, hope you all enjoy the chapter

William was thrown back into his cell after another long and painful day of abuse from the demons who held him captive. He could tell they were becoming furious with him and wanted him to just give in. William did what he did every day after his torment and curled up on the mat in the corner to fall asleep. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep and the rare occasion of a dream occured.

He began to dream and the fuzzy image of Ronald came clear. However, when he looked at Ronald, he noticed that Ronald’s stomach was large and round. He watched as Ronald rubbed at his stomach lovingly. William saw as Ronald stood and walked to a room and inside was an empty crib and pink walls. That’s when it clicked that he was dreaming of Ronald being pregnant. William reached out for the dream Ronald. As he reached out Ronald looked up at him with a smile.

“Ronald,” William said. 

“Hey boss,” Ronald said. “Notice anythin’ different about me?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yea! Ain’t it excitin’?”

“It is,” William teared up. “I just wish it were real and I were there.”

“I wish y’ were here too. I need y’ boss.”

“I-I promise I will find a way to get back. Then we can start a family. For real. Not in a dream.”

“That’s all I want babe.” Ronald look down at his stomach. “So does this little one. Keep fighting. For us.”

“I will. I promise.”

“I love y’.” Ronald began to fade away.

“P-please don’t go Ronald,” William reached out for his lover. “I need you...I love you.”

Ronald faded away as William fell to his knees. He knew he had to fight for Ronald. For the family he promised Ronald. He was going to fight until he couldn’t fight anymore. William was going to fight until he breathed his last dying breath. The tears fell down his cheeks as he slept. When he woke, he knew he would have to endure the pain in order to see his love again.  
________________________________________________________________  
-William’s Home-

Ronald woke up with tears staining his cheeks. He looked around and realized his dream was just that. A dream. Eric looked at Ronald confused. 

“Kid,” Eric said putting his phone down. “Y’ alright?”

“Y-yea…” Ronald said wiping his cheeks. “It was just a dream...j-just a damn dream.”  
“A dream abouh wha’?”

“W-will…”

“Wanna talk abouh it?”

“It just...it was so real. He was there. And so were the babies. He was holdin’ them and feedin’ them. It was so sweet...and the kids love him. Isn’t tha’ sweet. I-I want Will Eric.” Ronald held his head in his hands crying.

“Awe kid,” Eric rubbed his back. “I know. It sucks buh Will is gonna come back an’ yer dreams will come true.”

“I-I know.” Ronald said sniffling. “I th-think its my hormones and shit.”

“Aye. Probably buh keep yer chin up alrigh.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you guys have any ideas that you want to add to the story please comment. I will be sure to try and incorporate everyone's idea.


	30. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My life has been pretty crappy. But here you go.

“Fuck!” Ronald cried out feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. 

“Ronnie?” Alan got up quickly running to the guest room since as Ronald grew closer to his due date, Eric and Alan agreed to have Ronald stay with them just in case. “Ronnie are you alright?”

“I think that was a contraction,” Ronald said through clenched teeth.

“Oh.” Alan grabbed the stop watch. “The doctor said to time the contractions. So it’s been about 2 minutes. You will be alright. They will be quite irregular though. I’ll time them when they start growing closer.”

“Alright.” Ronald laid back the pain lessening a bit. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Alan nodded and rushed downstairs to make tea and call Eric. 

“Oi,” Eric said picking up. “What’s up babe?”

“Ronald had his first contraction.” Alan said putting on the tea kettle. 

“What?!” Eric shouted in his office.

“Relax love. They are early and spread out. We can worry when they are frequent.”

“Aere y’ sure y’ dun want me ta come over?”

“Yes I am sure. I want Ronnie to be as calm as possible and having a panicked Eric wont help.”

“Yer righ. Im already shakin.” Eric leaned back calming himself. “So if I’m noh home in time jus call m’ alrigh.”

“I will love. Bye now.”

“See y’.”

Alan hung up and continued to make the tea. His mind raced and he himself was very nervous but he had to stay strong for Ronald. Once he finished the tea he grabbed a few biscuits and walked back to the guest room. There, he saw Ronald sitting up rubbing his stomach. Alan smiled at the gesture.

“Oh Ronnie,” Alan sat on the bed next to Ronald handing him his refreshment. “Today may be the day. Are you excited?”

“I am excited t’ see my babies but…” Ronald’s voice trailed off.

“You wish William were here.” Alan completed looking down.

“Yea. I’m sure he would’ve gone all soft y’ know.”

“I’m sure of it.”

“I hope they all look like him or even act like him.”

“No matter what they will be adorable. Hopefully they will have your pudgy cheeks.”

“Alan,” Ronald blushed.

“I’m sorry,” Alan giggled. “But you have such pudgy cheeks and I hope they have them so I can pinch them all.”

Ronald smiled and sipped his tea and ate his biscuits. Alan made him feel better about having his kids. All he could do now is wait.  
______________________________________________________________________  
-9 Hours Later-

“A-alan,” Ronald panted trying to steady his breathing. “I-it’s been a minute in between.”

“Alright. Let’s get you to the hospital,” Alan said, his voice wavering slightly. 

Ronald nodded and slowly stood up. Alan took his hand and guided him to the car where everything was packed and loaded for the hospital stay. Alan got in the car and started it. Pulling off, he gripped the steering wheel as Ronald cried out as another contraction hit. Quickly, they arrived at the Reaper exclusive hospital which has been awaiting Ronald’s arrival.

“Okay Ronnie,” Alan said pulling up to the front. “I am going to go in and let them know you are here and a doctor should be out to help you.” All Ronald had the strength to do was nod. Alan ran into the hospital lobby and went up to the front desk. “Hello.”

“Yes?” The receptionist said looking up. “Oh, Mr.Humphries. What brings you here?”

“Ronald Knox is in labor. His contractions are a minute apart now. I drove him here to stay safe.” Alan said tapping his fingers on the desk.

“Oh my.” The receptionist grabbed her desk phone. “Grab a wheelchair and get him in here so we can get him to a room.”

“Will do.”

Alan rushed to the car after grabbing a wheelchair. Ronald sat in the car sweaty and pained. Alan frowed and opened his door.

“Okay. I have a wheelchair.” Alan said helping him out the car.

“Th-thanks.” Ronald said.

“Ronnie,” Alan said as he closed the door. “Did you wet yourself?” Alan asked looking at his wet leather car seat.

“N-no,” Ronald winced. “M-my water broke I-I think.”

“Oh my,” Alan just locked the car and rushed back inside where he was met by his brother Othello. “His water broke.”

“Well let’s get him to the delivery room.” Othello said taking the wheelchair and rushing to the private delivery room on the fifth floor of the hospital.

As Ronald was pushed, Alan called Eric with his hands shaking.

“Oi,” Eric answered. “I’m abouh ta geh off work.”

“Hurry up then,” Alan said. “Ronald is going to the delivery room now.”

“Shit. Alrigh I’m portin’ over. Where aere y a’?”

“Fifth floor of the Reaper Infirmary.”

“I’ll be there in two minutes.”

“Okay.” Alan hung up and walked into the delivery room.

Othello helped the pregnant reaper into a hospital gown and into the bed. Ronald laid there in pain. A puzzled look went over Othello’s face.

“Wh-what is it?” Ronald asked worried something may go wrong.

“Well you have the babies in there,” Othello said. “The question is, how do we get them out.”

“Fuck,” Ronald said in pain and with fear. “H-how am I gonna do this?” He began to cry.

“Ronald relax okay. There are other ways.”

“I-I’m scared,” Ronald sobbed, his hormones overtaking him.

“Ronnie,” Alan coaxed rubbing his head. “You have to relax. Othello said there are other ways.”

“I-I don’t think I c-can do this,” Ronald sobbed.

“You can do this. Do this for William.”

Ronald looked at Alan with a nod. He was going to do this for William’s sake. This is their beginnings. He looked at Othello.

“Wh-what can be done?” Ronald asked with a wince.

“A c-section.” Othello smiled.

Ronald nodded and smiled through the pain. He wanted to see his babies and bring them into the world.


	31. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the late update. My life has been shit and I just didn't want to leave you guys and gals hanging while I sulked. So here are the next couple of chapters.

Alan left the room meeting Eric in the hallway. He smiled hugging his partner who kissed his head as he hugged. 

“Is Ronnie alrigh?” Eric asked.

“Yes,” Alan smiled. “He is about to go for a c-section. He wants us to be in there while they do it. For support.”

“Tha’s sweet.”

“It is. Nurses should be coming soon.”

Just as Alan said that, two nurses arrived. They held in their hands two hospital coverings for Alan and Eric. Helping them put the coverings on, they all entered the room where Othello set up for the procedure. Ronald smiled seeing Eric.

“Eric,” Ronald said with a smile.

“Oi,” Eric said rubbing Ronald’s shoulder. “T’day is the day ain’t it?”

“Yea. I’m nervous.”

“Dun worry bout it mate. Soon you’ll ‘ave three lil tykes.”

“It’s time,” Othello said. 

Ronald nodded and tried his best to relax. A nurse inserted an IV to administer pain relief. Another coated the lower half of his stomach with more numbing solution. Othello checked his vitals and smiled. Alan held Ronald’s hand and Eric kept Ronald cool by placing a cold rag on his head. The procedure began. Othello made the incision. No going back now.  
__________________________________________________________________________

“I see one.” Othello said reaching in. 

Gently he grabbed the first baby by the head to guide it out. Once out in the open the child began to cry. A nurse cut the cord and began to clean the child up.

“It’s a girl,” The nurse said.

Othello smiled and reached in for the second child. Gently he pulled out the second. The nurse cut the cord and cleaned the crying child.

“A boy,” The nurse said smiling.

The nurse laid the crying boy next to his sister, both beautiful blondes. Othello reached in for the third child, a male brunette, and a look of concern crossed his face. The third child had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. Quickly he untangled the cord and pulled the child out who ceased to cry. Eric and Alan both looked at each other with worry. Ronald closed his eyes doing something he hasn’t done in centuries. Pray. Othello pumped the chest of the infant. He does what he can to clear the child’s airways.

“P-please,” Ronald cried. “W-wake up.”

With one last push, the infant coughed and cried weakly, but cried. Everyone let out a breath of relief. Ronald sobbed in pure happiness. The nurse laid the boy next to his siblings. Quite noticeably, he was much smaller than the two. Also, he was a brunette while the others were blonde.

Othello stitched Ronald closed. He smiled and cleaned up. Eric wiped some of his own tears and wiped the tears from Ronald’s face. The nurse walked over to Ronald.

“What would you like to name them?” She asked.

“H-harmony for my girl. J-jesse f-for the oldest boy. A-and William. L-last name all Spears.” Ronald spoke while staring at his children. 

“Would you like to hold them?”

“P-please.”

The nurse hands each child to Ronald. Harmony first, Jesse second, and William third. Ronald just smiled. All the pain meant nothing to him now. He could smile again knowing his children were here and well. 

“Congratulations Ronnie,” Alan said smiling.

“Aye. They aere amazin.” Eric said. 

Jesse opened his eyes. They were a hazy blue Ronald smiled down at him and kissed his head. 

“Hi,” Ronald said. Just as he spoke, Harmony opened her eyes and looked up at Ronald. “Hello. Y-you’re so pretty my princess.” He looked at Jesse and a sleeping William. “My princes. M-my family.”


	32. A New Life

Ronald, after about three days after the birth of his children was able to go home. Eric and Alan helped to get the children in their car seats. Ronald got into the car and leaned back. Alan got into the driver's seat while Ronald got in the passenger’s seat. He couldn’t help but smile. Eric ported to William’s house to make sure everything was set up and safe for children one last time. When they pulled up to the house Ronald got out and opened the car door and was greeted with three tiny curious faces.

“Hi,” Ronald said smiling. “We’re home.”

Alan helped get the babies out if the car and into the home. When the door was opened Alan’s jaw dropped.

“Where are my grandbabies?” Asked Undertaker who stood there in the main foyer area.

“Undertaker?” Ronald stared in disbelief. 

“Yes. That is my name. Now where are the little ones?” Undertaker made grabby hands at the carseats.

“They are in here. I want t’ bring them into the livingroom first. And please wash your hands.”

“My hands are clean I promise you.”

“Wash them or y’ can’t hold them.”

“When did Mr.Knox get so serious?”

“When I became a ma’?”

“Fine then. I will wash my hands.”

Ronald nodded and brought the boys into the livingroom while Alan carried the girl. In the livingroom there were presents scattered everywhere. Ronald smiled looking around.

“Dun look a’ m’.” Eric said smiling. “Ask the old fart.”

“I guess he is tryin’ to make up for the years he missed watchin’ his own kids grow up.” Ronald said sitting down and unstrapping the boys. 

“That’s sweet,” Alan said unstrapping Harmony. “I don’t think you want to miss watching these little ones growing up.”

“Nah.” Ronald picked Jesse up. “No one would want ta miss this.” He kissed Jesse’s head.

“Let me hold my grandbaby.” Undertaker said grinning. 

“Did you wash your hands?” Ronald asked holding Jesse close, protectively.

“Yes yes. Now gimmie.”

“Fine,” Ronald handed Jesse over to Undertaker. “Hold him right alright?”

“Yese yes.” Undertaker held the blonde boy with a smile no one has seen from him. This smile held pride. “What is his name?”

“You are holding Jesse and this little one,” Ronald leaned down to pick up William. “This is Will.”

“He is a small one isn’t he?”

“Yea. The doctors told me not to worry.” Ronald stroked Will’s cheek. “He will be alright.”

Will looked up at his mother with his bright blue eyes. Of course the children were born human and so the children’s eyes were as their parents were in their human lives. Will had his mother’s eyes. Big, hopeful eyes. This warmed Ronald’s heart.

“If only your daddy could see ya.” Ronald smiled. “He would be so happy. He wouldn’t want to let ya go.”

“She is a spunky one.” Alan chuckled holding an excited Harmony who looked around at everything around her. “She is so curious.”

Harmony had a more darker set of eyes, that of matching her brother Jesse. Those eyes were like William’s when he was human. Beautiful and stern, but on such small chubby faces, they were adorable. 

“They aere gonna ave tha look like William.” Eric said chuckling. “Better hope they dun geh too cross wit y’?” 

“Oh never,” Ronald said. “Definitely not.”

Jesse began to cry in Undertaker’s arms. Everyone turned almost glaring at Undertaker who held a hand up in defense.

“I did nothing but the boy does smell a bit rotten.” Undertaker said.

Ronald handed Will to Eric and stood up taking Jesse from Undertaker.   
“Stinky boy.” Ronald said patting Jesse’s bum. “Let’s change your nappy.”

Everyone watched Ronald carry Jesse to the nursery. Ronald had a new glow about him. No longer did his speaking seem hopeless. His walk was more confident. It’s like he was living a new life. In fact, it is a new life.


	33. I've Got to Fight

William sat in his cell. Broken. His strong reaper body is now weak and scrawny from malnourishment. A demon walked up to his cell and shook the bars on the door. With a snarl he grinned at William.

“Reaper!” He shouted. William looked up, his eyes sunken in. “I have some news! Do you want to hear? It is regarding a reaper you fancied.”

“R-ronald,” William whispered hoarsely.

“Yes! He has given birth to three children!” He cackled. “Oh I just had to tell you!”

“What?”

“The reaper was pregnant and now he has three little ones! Such a shame you cannot see them,” The demon paused and grinned. “Unless you make a deal with me.”

“No!” A fire blazed within William. “I will see my family and will fight to get there without succumbing to you scum.”

“But don’t you want to see you bustling bundles of joy?”

“I will see them when I break out of here!” William gripped the bars staring the demon face to face. “And when I do you’ll all be sorry. Every last one of you.”  
________________________________________________________________________

-Reaper Realm-

Ronald sat up in bed holding a fussy Will. Ronald was becoming worried because for the past four days, Will has been refusing to eat and he noticed that he won’t move his lower half. Every day Ronald grew more and more worried. He decided that he would call Othello and get answers.

“Hello?” Othello said picking up.

“Hey Othello,” Ronald said as he tried to feed Will. 

“How are the little ones?”

“Um, Jesse and Harmony are fine. It’s Will.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He is refusing to eat a-and h-his legs,” Ronald felt his emotions rising. “I d-don’t know wh-what’s wrong.”

“Alright. I’ll be right over. Don’t stress.”

“O-okay,” Ronald hung up and kissed Will’s head. “You’ll be okay. Mama is gonna make sure you’re okay. I promise.”

Will looked up at his mother. He made a small weak coo as if to try and calm his mother. Ronald stroked Will’s cheek and relaxed. He loved his son so much that the fear of him getting ill or dying was almost paralyzing. The thought made Ronald hold Will closer when Othello ported into the bedroom with his suitcase of supplies.

“Alright,” Othello said. “Lay him down so I can get a good look at my nephew.”

“Okay,” Ronald said sitting up and laying Will down in front of Othello. “Uncle Olly is gonna take care of ya okay.”

Will just looked up at his mom. He reached up to Ronald who took his hand and kissed it. Othello began a routine check up. He moved Will’s legs and frowned at how weak the mobility was. 

“Wh-what is it?” Ronald asked worriedly. 

“Well I am going to right now, tell you not to worry.” Othello said. “It’s only been four days since birth. Try to feed him as often as possible. I’m sure he will come around. If it progresses for three months, bring him to hospital.”

“Okay,” Ronald stroked Will’s head. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Othello began to clean up. “He is such a cute baby. Those wide curious eyes.”

“I love ‘em.” Ronald heard Harmony begin to cry waking up from her nap. “I’ll be back. Watch him please.”

“Of course.”

Ronald went to the nursery and walked over to the crib. He smiled as she began to relax seeing him walk through the door. Ronald picked her up and stroked her fuzzy head.

“Were you just cryin’ cause y’ missed me?” Ronald asked bouncing lightly. Harmony just drooled and looked around. “Drooly girl.”

Ronald laid her back down and smiled. Going down to the kitchen, he prepared two bottles; one for Harmony and one for Jesse. When he got upstairs he smiled seeing Othello holding Will. This was his life and right now he was proud of it.  
__________________________________________________________________________

-4 months later-

Ronald was woken up once again at three in the morning by a domino effect of cries. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. Sluggishly he walked to the nursery and turned the light on. Ronald walked over to the cribs and sighed.

“Hush kiddos,” Ronald yawned. “It’s alright.”

He picked up Jesse and unclasped his onesie. As he went to reach for his diaper Jesse began to squirm. Ronald kept on trying to keep him still but every time Ronald moved, so would Jesse.

“Jesse stop,” Ronald huffed.The baby continued to squirm as Ronald removed the diaper. “Jesse please. Your brother and sister need changin’.”

Finally Ronald changed Jesse and moved on to Harmony and Will. Harmony wasn’t much of a fuss, only giving you a look because she was tired. Will, as always, was quiet and only twitched when his legs were moved. Once they were all changed and settled, Ronald made them all a bottle. He sat in the rocking chair and fed Harmony and Jesse first since he knew Will would be the one he would struggle with. 

Once Jesse and Harmony were settled Ronald picked up Will. Will stared up at Ronald who looked tired and disheveled. Ronald shook the bottle and held it up to Will’s lips.

“C’mon Will,” Ronald said softly. “Eat for mommy. At least half.” Will could barely latch on. Ronald could see the fight in his eyes. “Y’ can do it.” Ronald moved the nipple of the bottle closer and Will latched on. “There you go.” 

Ronald smiled. The proudness he felt in his heart washed away the tiredness. His boy was a fighter but he was still worried. It was still a struggle to get Will to eat or move. When Will was taken to hospital last month, he was told that Will could possibly have Cerebral Palsy. Ronald knew he wasn’t going to live a normal life but he also know Will wasn’t gonna stop fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to comment.


	34. A Risky Rescue pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals. So school is almost over. I graduate high school. Yay. You know what that means. More chapters. I have chapters on deck but I am spacing them out to keep everything consistent. Hope you enjoy.

-Undertaker’s Parlor-

It has been 10 months since Ronald had the little ones. Undertaker visited every now and again. He was there to watch Harmony and Jesse take their first steps. For poor little Will, just crawling was difficult. Watching Ronald leave the room just to cry broke Adrian’s heart. For almost a year Ronald has been dealing with these three joys and everyone knew he wanted the best for his children. However, Adrian knew that Ronald was still broken from losing his partner. Raising three children without a father, who was he to judge. He was never a father. He just fooled around and wound up with children. Knowing the struggle Ronald has been left with, Adrian decided he would get William back for the sake of his family’s future.

Adrian grabbed his scythe and grinned. It has been a while since he had used it. He drew out a seal on the floor and struck the center of it with his scythe opening up a portal to hell. The blast of hot air only made Adrian smile more. 

“This is going to be fun,” and with a laugh Adrian jumped through to the depths of hell.

When he landed, Adrian looked around and stealthily walked around towards where they kept prisoners. His ears perked up when they heard the screams of a familiar reaper. Quickly he rushed to the site of the sound where he reached a cliff. Looking over he saw the brunette reaper tied up to a stake being whipped and branded over and over. The reaper had blood spilling from open wounds. He was so malnourished that his skin was thin and sunken in. His ribs were on display. The typically strong reaper looked weak and vulnerable. Adrian was surprised he lasted so long. 

“Wait!” The demon Ferver called out causing the other demon, Grunge to halt his whip midair. 

“What is it?” Grunge asked irritated his action was halted. 

“Someone is here with us,” He looked around. “Reaper. I smell it.”

“Where is the soul snatching wre-”

“Grunge?” Ferver asked turning around and gasped seeing his companion’s body split in two down the center. Behind the carnage stood the silver haired reaper. “You!”

“I hate to interrupt but I have a reaper to rescue,” Adrian said with a grin.

“That reaper won’t survive and neither will you!”

“I doubt that.”

With that Adrian swung his scythe aiming at the demon. The demon dodged and let out a cry signaling danger to the others. Soon a swarm of demons surrounded them.

“You are outnumbered,” Ferver snarled. “This is a fight you will not win.”

“You underestimate me,” Adrian smirked. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

“We’re listening.” 

“I battle your strongest contender in turn for my son’s life. If I win he comes with me. If, in the unfortunate event, your contender wins, you may have my soul instead of his letting him return to his family.”

“You are willing to risk your life for this pathetic reapers?”

“That I am.”

“Even if you were to somehow become victorious, the reaper’s body is too weak. He won’t survive transferring realms.”

“But his soul will. Now do we have a deal?”

“We do,” Ferver turned facing his demon brethren. “Someone fetch Madal and inform him that we have food for him in the Pit. This bloodbath will be a pleasure to watch.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

-The Pit-

Adrian stood in the middle of the Pit. He stared at William’s weak body; so weak he could barely open his eyes. Adrian knew he had to do this. For Ronald, for his family. The crowds were snarling and spitting at Adrian. Then the ground began to rumble. Adrian looked at the gate that was beginning to rise. Once the gate was fully lifted a behemoth of a demon stepped out. His horns curled multiple times. His stature was eight foot in height. His claws were long and his breath smelled of sulfur.

“You scent tells me you’ll make an excellent meal,” Madal growled.

“And your head would make an excellent decoration,” Adrian smirked.

With anger and hunger Madal lunged at the reaper. Adrian dodged and hid behind an outer pillar. Watching the shadows of the beast he waited until he was about to swipe down to run to the next pilar.Adrian repeated this until he ran the entire circumference of the arena.

“Are you just going to run in circles all day?” Madal laughed. 

Adrian ignored the demon and charged at the demon. Madal dodged out the way watching with a laugh. Adrian repeated this several more times only once managing to cut the demon’s leg with his scythe. Adrian now stood in the center, his back facing William’s body. 

“Come at me demon,” Adrian smirked. 

When the demon charged, at the last moment, Adrian leaped into the air and Madal was trapped in the center. The onlookers gasped as Madal collapsed trapped. Everyone was shocked as they all realized that as Adrian ran across the arena he was creating a seal to trap Madal. All was needed was the blood. As everyone stared in shock Adrian untied William and quickly drew another seal to protect him. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrain said as he raised his scythe over his head and brought it down on William’s chest causing his soul to escape. Quickly, in a charm Adrian caught William’s soul. After he faced Madal. “I would hate to leave you so soon but I have a family to unite.”

After he had a firm hold on the soul, he struck the center of the seal and was transported back to his parlor. Now the real test begins. Can he bring this reaper, his son, back to his original form?


	35. Bring Me to Life

Adrian paced in his parlor trying to come up with a way to bring the soul into a physical form. He thought of making a doll again but that could go horribly wrong. All he could worry about was not giving everyone back the William that they knew and grew to love. Then it hit him. Adrian thought he could, instead of trying to continue a record, he could extract the record and attach it to another form. Luckily he recently received an unclaimed body of a male. Adrian hoped this would work.

He walked towards the body of the man whom was delivered to him. Adrian opened the mouth of the body and dropped the charm into his mouth. Suddenly the body began to glow. His facial features began to morph taking the face of William. The limbs grew a bit longer. The stature becoming a bit slender. Then, his eyes opened becoming a soft grey. Then quickly his eyes flashed different colors and shades of blue, until with a gasp they became a harsh gold and green. Once they were green, William passed out, yet his chest was rising and falling. Adrian had done it.  
__________________________________________________________________________

-A day later-

Adrian monitored the body every hour on the hour. He wanted to be sure that everything was going according to plan. While he sat drinking his afternoon tea, he heard a groan come from the bedroom. Adrian stood and walked to the bedroom and saw a tired looking William staring at the ceiling.

“William?” Adrian called out. Nothing. “William can you hear me?” Adrian walked closer to him. “William I need you to say something.”

“I will not fall for your tricks demon,” William said hoarsely. 

“You aren’t in hell anymore William,” Adrian reached out to touch his shoulder but William flinched in response. “It is me. Undertaker. I rescued you.”

“That’s what you want me to think.”

Adrian sighed. “How can I prove it to you that you are safe?”

“Well do you smell demon? Do I look like a typical demon? Would I have risked my life to save you if I were a demon? Would I have pictures of your children, my grandchildren, around if I were demon? You are safe William.”

“My children...I have...children?”

“Triplets. Two boys and a girl.”

“Let me see them. Prove it to me that way.”

“I have to make sure you are well enough to function if you wish to see your family.”

“And of Ronald?”

“He awaits your return daily.”

“Then I will get better for them. I will still be cautious.”

“Rightly so.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

-Two Weeks Later-

William sat up eating some bland oatmeal and drinking light tea. Adrian wanted to gently coax him back onto food to ensure he wouldn’t become ill. Daily, Adrian would help William gain not only physical strength but mental strength as well. Adrian would show pictures and videos of Ronald and the children. Many times William will begin to cry feeling as though he is missing out on important moments in their lives and then the anxiety will set in. 

“What if they don’t see me as a father?” William asked for the hundredth time.

“They are not even a year old.” Adrian said matter of factly. “Besides, their birthdays are in about a month and a half so I wish to give them the greatest gift of them all. Their daddy back.”

“But what if-”

“William they are young and impressionable. Once they see how everyone is comfortable around you and how you interact with them, everything will fall into place.”

“How do you you know?”

“Well...let’s just say I lost out on two opportunities and I can never gain those back but you can.”

“Do you really regret not raising me or Alan and Othello?”

Adrian sighed heavily. “Parenthood to some is scarier than death. If I knew of the outcome of your lives would I have stayed? I don’t know. But seeing the way Ronald acts with those little ones… It causes me to regret not being there for my family. I wouldn’t want you to deal with that.”

“Thank you,” William looked down. “Father.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I said thank you Father.”

Adrian chuckled to himself a silent tear falling down his cheek. Father. He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am in a rut and I need to know if people are still reading this so I know if I should continue writing. I need the support by your comments so I know what to write to keep you all intrigued. Thanks.


	36. A Year in the Making Part 1

-First Birthday-

It has been a year with his little ones and Ronald could barely believe it. They all were so bright and curious. However, this year didn’t go by without struggle. At times Ronald didn’t know what to do or how to handle the situations he was presented. Often he would spiral into a deep depression and Alan, Eric, Othello, even Grell at times would come and support. Because everyone was worried for Ronald’s mental health, they encouraged him to get therapy. Because of that therapy, Ronald got into painting and realized he was pretty damn good. Whenever he was stressed after a long day of mommy-ing, he would go into William’s former home office and would paint.

His latest painting was something he hoped his children would understand as they got older. It was a painting of Jesse, Harmony, and Will being cradled by William who had wings of an angel sprouting from his back. Every brush stroke brought tears to Ronald’s eyes. He knew that William was always there in his heart and he wanted his children to know that their father is always with them.

Ronald smiled in the kitchen putting the last of the cold food for the party in the fridge. No matter what may have change, Ronald was still the party animal. He may not be out at a pub but he knew he was going to throw a banger of a party for his babies. He was disrupted from his thoughts when the sounds of little patters scurried across the kitchen floor.

“Ma!” Jesse shouted running to Ronald and clinging to his legs. 

“Hey kiddo,” Ronald said. “Are y’ excited for your special day?”

Jesse giggled and jumped up and down happily. Ronald smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. This caused Jesse to squeal more in excitement and run away to find his siblings. Ronald just laughed and continued to put things in the fridge. When he turned around he jumped and gasped seeing the fiery redheaded reaper standing in front of him.

“Grell if y’ are gonna scare me like that at least backup,” Ronald sighed and walked around her.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Grell said with fake sympathy. “I just happened to appear here.”

“Well there are doors for a reason ya know.”

“What’s the fun in that darling?”

“I get ta hear a bell go off and answer the door and not die of a heart attack.”

“My my. Are you sure a part of Willy dear didn’t fuse with you? What happened to the fun loving Ronnie I used to know?”

“I’m still here. I just have responsibilities ya know?”

“Yes yes. The responsibilities of motherhood. How I wish to be a mother.” Grell sighed dramatically. “Let me take the crippled one off your hands darling.”

“Hey! Don’t call ‘im that. He ain’t crippled. He’s fine...he’s just different.”

“He is a year old and he can only move his upper body. What if he never walks?”

“So be it. I’ve been helpin’ him. I let him stand on my feet while I hold his hands and walk around so he knows the feelin’.”

“Well how has he been doing with eating?”

“It’s...it’s gotten better. The doctors aren’t too worried yet so I won’t worry. Now can we not focus on this. It’s a special day for my babies and I don’t want you ruining it by working me up.”

“Fine fine.” Grell leaned against the counter. “What time is Alan and Eric coming?”

“1:30 like I told everyone else.”

“But don’t you need help?”

“Yea, sure. Brea needs walking. I hate having her just run round in the backyard.”

“I don’t want to take care of the dog. I want to set up for the party.”

“You asked to help Grell. Walking Brea will,” Ronald just sighed. He knew this would get him nowhere. “There are party supplies in the closet. Set it up nicely. Jesse’s favorite color is Green. Harmony’s is Purple and Will loves sky blue (just like his daddy). Make it look nice. I’m takin’ the kids and Brea out for a walk alright?”

“Very well. At least tell me there is red in this theme somewhere?”

“Thanks Grell.” Ronald shouted from the living room unfolding the stroller.  
____________________________________________________________________________

-Eric and Alan’s Flat-

Alan put the final blue bow on the present for Will. Smiling with content he stood up and walked to the kitchen to find Eric.

“Dear?” Alan asked.

“Oi,” Eric called out.

“Are you almost ready?”

“Aye, I jus goh off the phone with the bakery.”

“Is the cake finished?”

“Aye.” 

“Great! This will be an amazing party.”

“It sure will be. I know Ronnie is excited.”

“He is. He can’t stop talking about it.”

“The wee tykes aere a year old. ‘As it really been a year?”

“It has. I can’t believe it.” Alan sipped his tea. “This is an emotional day for Ronnie for many reasons.”

“Buh we can’t focus on the negative too much t’day. Gotta keep the kiddos happy.”

“I know. Let’s go pick up the cake. I wrapped all the presents.”

“Alrigh babe.”


	37. A Year in the Making Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HIT 20 KUDOS!

Ronald returned back home and smiled taking his children out of the stroller. Harmony toddled around and fell on her bum. She giggled and covered her mouth squealing. This intrigued Jesse and he fell on his bum as well. He then erupted in laughter and squealed. Will looked at his brother and sister and made a small coo. He wanted to join in the fun. Ronald saw this and picked Will up and held him up in a standing position. Will wobbled and whined not feeling comfortable. Ronald then helped him sit.

“Yay,” Ronald said to encourage him. “Y’ did it.”

Will giggled in his quiet matter. Ronald kissed all their heads and smiled. He couldn’t believe that they were a year old. He couldn’t believe that this is where his life was. He could fathom how far he has come with his family. Ronald continued to occupy the children until Grell called out to him.

“Ronnie dear,” Grell said looking out the window. “Othello, Eric, and Alan are here.”

“Awesome,” Ronald smiled. “Let ‘em in.”

Grell opened the door and smiled. Eric held the cake in his hands while Alan carried the gifts. Othello also had gifts in his hands. Jesse stood up and squealed in excitement and waddled over to the door. Grell picked him up and smiled.

“Oi lil tyke,” Eric said smiling. “Happy birthday.”

“Yes Jesse,” Alan chimed in. “Happy birthday.”

Jesse giggled and wiggled in Grell’s arms. Grell stepped aside to let everyone in.

“Can you believe it has been a year?” Othello asked.

“I can’t,” Ronald said picking up Will. “Thanks for comin’.”

“Like we would miss this?” Eric asked and chuckled as Harmony ran into his legs clinging to him. “Happy birthday lass. Ron, where d’ ya want the cake?”

“Kitchen is fine. On the counter.” Ronald bounced Will who was beginning to get a bit uneasy.

“How is Will doing?” Alan asked after setting the presents down.

“He is good. Aren’t ya buddy?” Ronald nuzzled his cheek causing Will to smile. “He is just a bit uneasy because of everyone bein’ here ya know.”

“He must like to keep to himself huh?”

“Very reserved like his daddy.”

Will looked up at Ronald with his big blue eyes. “Daaaaah.” Will cooed.

“Y’ know it buddy.” Ronald said with a smile.

“Awe,” Alan smiled. “How cute. That’s the loudest I’ve heard the little one.”

“Yea. It was wasn’t it.”

“Lunch is set up!” Grell chimed. “And the two babies are set up in their chairs.”

“Thanks Grell,” Ronald and Alan made their way into the kitchen.

Ronald set Will in his highchair. He made the children’s plate, taking more time and care in Will’s since it was harder and more of a struggle to get him to eat. He gave each child their plate and sat down after making his own. They all spoke and joked about the past year with the children and their funny moments. Then it took a serious turn.

“So,” Eric said. “Someone is missin’.”

“What do you mean Eric?” Alan asked in a warning tone.

“Alrigh’. I could’ve said tha better.”

“Yes you could have.”

“Wha’ I meant was, where is Adrian?”

“Surely he couldn’t have forgot,” Grell said twirling her fork. “A first birthday is just as important as the birth itself.”

“Guys.” Ronald said. “Can we not. I invited him and if he decided to show up or not it’s on him. It’s not the first time he missed out on people’s important moments. Focus on them.” Ronald looked at Jesse, Harmony, and Will.

“Yer righ’,” Eric said. “So cake?”

“Everyone seems to be done so sure. Cake!”

“Gah!” Harmony shouted happily. 

“Exactly!” Othello said. “Infant language is of its own kind.”

Everyone cleared off the table and set up the cake. Ronald put three candle, each in the kids favorite color. He cut the slices and lit them. As he set one cake in front of each he began to sing Happy Birthday. Everyone sang along smiling, Othello filming. When the last line was sang everyone clapped. 

“Now blow your candles out,” Ronald said demonstrating. The three copied and with Ronald’s help the candles were blown out. 

“What did the babies wish for?” Grell asked smiling taking the candles out. 

Harmony just ate her cake while Jesse smashed his. Will looked up at Grell with sincere and pure intentions.

“Daaah,” Will answered. 

“Isn’t that sweet.”

“Daaah,” He said a bit louder.

“I know you wished for daddy,” Ronald said. “Now eat-”

“Daah!” Will shouted and flailed his arm trying to point.

Everyone turned around to see what he was pointing at and their jaws dropped. Ronald covered his mouth tears welling in his eyes. 

“W-will…”


	38. My Greatest Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH ANOTHER CHAPTER

“Ho-ly shit,” Eric just stared.

“You’re alive,” Alan said not even caring that Eric cursed in front of the children.

“How?” Everyone but Ronald asked.

However, William didn’t respond. He just stared at Ronald with tears streaming down his cheeks. Ronald stared back crying his own tears. Unable to hold back, Ronald ran to William and hugged him tightly sobbing into his chest. William just wrapped his arms around Ronald and held him tight. Tighter than he imagined he could.

“Y-you’re h-here!” Ronald sobbed. “Y-you’re alive!”

“I,” William inhaled deeply. “I-I’m alive.”

Alan covered his own mouth as if holding in his own sobs. Tears spilled down his cheeks and Eric held his partner tight fighting off his own stinging tears. Even Othello shed tears of joy seeing this touching moment. Grell too cried tears of joy with respect to the display before her. The children behind them all started to whine noticing the sound of their mother’s cries; unable to understand they were happy tears. Ronald pulled away from William.

“No no,” Ronald said trying to pull himself together. “Mama is alright. I’m just happy.” Ronald smiled and looked to William. “Come here Will. Come see your babies.”

William walked over in awe of the beauty before him. Three gorgeous children. Jesse looked up and cooed. Harmony smiled and giggled at Will who poked at his cake. William was in awe at the beauty before him.

“Is this real?” William asked.

“It is.” Ronald said. “Our babies.”

“Harmony, Jesse, and William right?”

“Yea.” Ronald smiled. “How did you get here?”

“Undertaker.”

“He did?” Othello asked. 

“Of course I did,” Adrian said walking into the kitchen. “You all doubt me too much.”

“How?”

“I don’t want to relay those details.”

“Thank you so much,” Ronald hugged Adrian. “You have no idea how much this means ta me.”

“Believe me Knoxy,” He hugged back. “I know.”

Jesse than began to squirm in his high chair wanting to get out. Ronald smiled and cleaned Jesse’s hands and face and picked him up. He brushed his hair out of his face and smiled.

“Say hi ta daddy,” Ronald said turning so Jesse could see.

“He’s beautiful.” William said reaching out to stroke Jesse’s cheek. 

“Ah!” Jesse squealed as William stroked his cheek.

“Hold him.” Ronald said smiling. 

“Very well,” William said. 

Ronald handed Jesse over to William. William gently took Jesse into his arms. Jesse looked up at William while teething on his teething ring. William smiled and stroked his blonde hair. His face was so sweet and pure. Jesse smiled and giggled reaching up at William.

“Hello little one,” William said. “You look so much like your mother.”

“Oh but darling,” Grell said smiling. “He has your eyes. And so does precious Harmony.”

Harmony looked up and cooed hearing her name. She saw Jesse being held by a tall man she only recognized in pictures. This made her giggle, her young mind thinking the pictures came to life. She squealed and wiggled in her seat. Will looked at Harmony and reached over to pap her arm as if to tell her to calm down. Harmony giggled and reached to tickle Will.

“Nu,” Will said whining slightly.

“No need to whine Will,” Ronald said picking him up. “She just wants to play.”

“Why is he so small?” William asked concerned. 

“Adrian didn’t tell y’?”

“No” 

“Oh. Will has cerebral palsy and he can’t eat properly.”

“Oh.” William looked at Will. “He will get better eventually right?”

“I sure hope so,” Ronald kissed Will’s head. “My baby boy.”

“I know either way I will love them all.”

“Adrian,” Ronald said smiling. “Thank you. This is the greatest gift that anyone could have asked for.”

Adrian just nodded and smiled. He was proud of what he did for his family. They were united and now William can do what he never had the courage to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be spamming chapters because I won't have a laptop for several weeks. So there will be an influx of chapters tomorrow. Or tonight.


	39. Dates in the Dark

After the party everyone helped cleaned up. The children all played with their toys and gifts until they were tired out. As everyone was leaving, one by one the children fell asleep cuddled with Brea. William smiled at the sight. Ronald closed the door after Grell left. Sighing he locked it and turned around.

“Finally,” Ronald said and smiled as Brea curled around the kids. “Brea protects them so much.”

“That’s good,” William said smiled.

“Want to help me take them ta the nursery?”

“Of course.”

Ronald kneeled down and picked up Harmony. William picked up Jesse and Will. Instantly both boys clung to William relaxing. He followed Ronald upstairs and to the nursery. When they reached the room William couldn’t help but smile. Tears began to form when he looked above the three cribs and saw a beautiful painting of him with angel wings and the babies in his arms. 

“This painting is beautiful,” William laid down the boys in their respectable cribs. “Who did it?”

“I did,” Ronald said laying Harmony down and tucking her in. 

“You did?” William stared aghast. “I had no idea you were so talented.”

“I didn’t either. My therapist told me it might help.”

“Therapist?”

“Yes,” Ronald walked and left the room turning out the light. William followed. “Losin’ you and then finding out I was pregnant was so hard.”

“Ronald,” William hugged him. “I was assured that you were doing so well.”

“I needed you with me.” Ronald hugged back tightly. “You are not leaving me again.”

“I don’t plan on it. I want to watch our children grow up.”

“And ya will.”

Ronald walked downstairs and sat on the couch. William sat next to Ronald. It all was so surreal to be back together Ronald snuggled against William who wrapped his arms around him. They were brought back to when they first began dating. Cuddled together on the couch, watching stupid movies, trading kisses. Ronald looked up at William. 

“You’re really here boss,” Ronald said smiling.

“I am.” William said pressing his lips to Ronald’s head. “It feels like a dream.”

“You’re always in m’ dreams boss.”

“As you are in mine,” William stroked his partner’s cheek.

Ronald smiled closing his eyes embracing the touch. The touch he has been yearning for for over a year. Ronald opened his eyes and placed his hand on top of William’s. Overcome with emotion William captured Ronald’s lips in a fiery kiss. Ronald kissed back wrapping his arms around William’s neck. William held him close as if he were going to fade away. Ronald broke the kiss tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t leave ever again ya big doof,” Ronald said laughing through his tears.

“I won’t,” William said wiping his lover’s cheeks. “I promise.”

“This calls for some ice cream.”

“Always the junk food with you.”

“I’ve been good babe. I promise.” Ronald ran to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. “I got your favorite.”

“Belgian Dark Chocolate?”

“Of course,” Ronald came out and plopped on the couch. 

“I am more inclined to eat it.”

“We will finish it all.”

“Alright dear,” William kissed Ronald’s head grabbing a spoon.

“What movie do ya wanna watch?”

“Anything you want to watch.”

“Let’s watch the kids favorite Disney movie.”

“What is that?”

“Mulan. Not gonna lie, I love it too.”

“It is a tasteful movie.”

Ronald grabbed the remote and went to Netflix. He selected the movie and opened the ice cream. William took a spoonful and Ronald quickly ate if off his spoon. William gasped and took the ice cream and held it above his head. 

“That was rude.” William said as Ronald reached for it.

“But it was tasty,” Ronald sat up reaching. “I’ll let ya eat some of mine.”

“Promise?”

“Yes,” he looked at Will with puppy dog eyes. 

“God those eyes.” William smiled lowering his arm.

“You’re starin’ boss,” Ronald sat now straddling William’s lap.

“I can’t help it. You’re so perfect.”

“Babe,” Ronald looked down. “I’m far from it.”

“But you have raised three children for a year. You’ve been so strong.”

“Yea,” Ronald got some ice cream and fed it to William. “But I had a lot of help.”

“Well I assure you I will be there for you and our children.”

“I know.” Ronald ate more ice cream. “Even Undertaker has been a hell of a help.”

“I’ve been told.”

Ronald smiled and watched the movie. This moment meant so much to him. William kissed Ronald on the cheek every moment he could during the movie. Eventually they finished the ice cream. William was now laying down on the couch while holding Ronald on top of him. William smiled as Ronald fell asleep on top of him. This is the feeling he longed for. This is what he fought for.


	40. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK *in Kyle's cousin voice* Extra points if you know where that's from.

It has been two months since William’s return and everything has been smooth sailing. The kids have gotten used to William understanding he is their father. Harmony instantly took a liking to William wanting to be by his side just as much as her mother. Jesse liked to play with William as much as possible especially if it was football. Will was still quiet but loved the attention he got from his father. 

Jesse grabbed his tiny football and waddled over to William. Jesse tapped the ball to William’s leg. William looked down and smiled.

“Hello Jesse,” William said.

“Da!” Jesse shouted and waved his ball around. 

“You want to play footie?” Jesse squealed in response. “Alright. Let’s go outside.”

William walked to the back door and smiled as he heard the pitter patter of Jesse’s feet trailing behind. He opened the door and held it open as Jesse ran outside. William closed the door and then held Jesse’s hand helping him walk down the porch stairs. Once on the grass Jesse threw his ball and giggled. William let go of his hand and instantly Jesse ran after the ball. He then faced William and kicked it to him.

“Wow,” William said as he stopped the ball. “That was such a good kick.”

Jesse giggled and clapped as William gently kicked it back. Jesse tried to stop the ball but his tiny legs couldn’t reach it. He then chased the ball and picked it up and ran back to his spot and kicked the ball. They played back and forth for a bit. While they played together, Ronald watched from the window holding Will.

Will whined wanting to go outside and play as well. Even at a young age he felt left out from certain things because of his weaknesses. Ronald kissed his head.

“You want ta play with daddy and Jesse?” Ronald asked.

Will tapped on the glass wanting to go outside. William turned around hearing the tapping. Ronald smiled and waved. William walked to the door and opened it. Will in turn reached for his father. Jesse watched from the grass and fell back sitting on his bum. William picked up Will and smiled.

“Let’s play together okay,” William said kissing his cheek. 

Jesse looked at Will and smiled. William set Will down by Jesse. Jesse giggled and waved his hands in Will’s face. Will then giggled and reached for the ball.

“Uh uh!” Jesse held his ball away.

Will looked up at Jesse and whined reaching for it. Jesse continued to keep it from him. Will kept on whining reaching for it. Jesse flailed his arms and hit Will in the face causing him to scream and begin to cry. William rushed over and picked Will up.

“Jesse,” William said. “You don’t hit.”

Jesse looked up with tears in his eyes. He held his ball not understanding why William was scolding him. William sat down next to Jesse while comforting Will. 

“Hitting is not nice,” William wiped Jesse’s cheek. “You have to share your toys. Will just wanted to play.”

Jesse looked up at Will who was sniffling clinging to his father. Jesse than began to cry seeing the hurt in his brother’s eyes. William picked Jesse up holding him. Will not liking hearing his brother cry began to cry again. 

“Boys it’s alright,” William slowly stood up and walked back towards the house. 

“What happened?” Ronald asked taking Will from William.

“They were fighting over the soccer ball and Jesse hit Will and it made him sad seeing how sad Will was.” William explained rocking Jesse.

“Awe,” Ronald, although sad hearing his boys crying, found it adorable how much they cared for one another. “My poor baby boys.”

“Yes. It is quite adorable to know how much they love each other.”

“It is.”

“How is Harmony doing,” William asked because she caught a slight cold.

“She is okay. She still has a bit of a cough.”

“Alright.” William smiled as Jesse calmed down and yawned. “Someone tired himself out.”

“Will is already asleep.”

William headed upstairs to the nursery. He kissed Jesse’s head and smiled as he yawned cutely. William opened the nursery door and walked over to Jesse’s crib. He laid him down and turned on the rotary above the crib. Ronald laid Will next to Jesse. Jesse instantly cooed and looked at his brother. He moved closer and cuddled into Will. 

“How sweet,” William said wrapping his arm around Ronald. “Such brotherly love.”

“Couldn’t ask for it to be any better,” Ronald smiled kissing William on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what. I got my laptop. Well it's my old one and I did some work so yay. Be sure to kudos and comment.


	41. Can't Shake Those Days

Ronald washed the last of the dishes from their dinner. William was in the living room watching the children. Brea was cuddled on the couch next to William wagging her tail slowly. William smiled petting Brea when Harmony stood up and waddled to the couch where William sat.

“Da,” Harmony said raising her arms to be picked up.

William smiled and picked her up and brushed her hair out of her face. She giggled and reached for William’s glasses. William gently grabbed her hand pulling it away.

“No,” William smiled. “Daddy needs these to see your pretty face.”

Harmony cooed and clapped. William kissed her head and sat her down on his knee facing the boys. Jesse was playing with his toys and squealing letting his imagination roam free. Will was laying on his mat yawning. Ronald walked in and smiled leaning down and kissed William’s cheek.

“How is number one dad doin’?” Ronald smiled moving to sit on the couch. 

“I am doing quite well.” William kissed Ronald’s cheek. “Although I wouldn’t say that I am number one.”

“I say it so it’s true.”

“Very well dear.”

Ronald cuddled against William and turned on the television. Together they sat watching a movie. Harmony yawned and cuddled against William falling asleep. Ronald smiled and stroked her hair.

“Looks like it’s bedtime,” Ronald said smiling. 

He stood up and picked up a sleeping Jesse off the floor. Jesse whined and clung to his mother. Ronald kissed his head and rubbed his back.

“Shhh,” Ronald said soothing Jesse. “I got ya buddy.”

William smiled watching his partner. The way he was tenderly affectionate to the children. It warmed his heart. Ronald turned around and smiled warmly at his partner. 

“Grab Will and let’s get them to bed,” Ronald said smiling.

“Very well dear,” William said standing holding Harmony and then leaned down to pick up Will. 

Together they walked up to the nursery. They put the kids down for bed and smiled. Ronald turned out the light and walked to their bedroom. William followed closing the door. Once inside the room Ronald undressed down to his boxers. William smiled and undressed. He fished out his striped pajama and got dressed for bed. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Ronald did the same and bumped William’s hip as he did so. 

“You haven’t changed a bit,” William bumped Ronald back.

“Still as cheeky as ever,” Ronald winked heading to the bed.

Ronald laid in the bed and William laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Ronald and kissed his cheek. Ronald snuggled into him and yawned. 

“I’m beat,” Ronald took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand.

“I could say the same,” William said removing his glasses and yawning.

“Well goodnight babe.”

“Goodnight love.”

Together they fell into a peaceful sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
-Midnight-

William tossed and turned. He broke out in a sweat. In his sleep vivid images of hell, beatings, abuse, burnings, all fluttered in his mind. The sound of his screams and the laughs of his captors rang in his ears. He continued to toss and turn.

“Will,” Ronald groaned in his sleep.

William continued to shift and mumble in his sleep. He began thrashing fighting off the demons he saw in his sleep. Frantically he flailed his arms, his hands balled into fist.

“Will?” Ronald sat up. “Will wake up.” 

The blonde began shaking his partner. The external shakes only frightened William more inside his dream.

“N-no,” William murmured. 

His grunts and groans became louder. Ronald was beginning to worry. He tapped William’s sweaty cheek.

“Babe wake up!” Ronald whisper yelled. 

William’s eyes shot open bloodshot and cloudy. He looked at Ronald as if not recognizing who he was. William’s face, now red with rage, shoved Ronald away from him causing him to fall to the floor. William quickly got out of the bed and grabbed the lamp off the nightstand holding it in defense.

“Stay away from me you wretched demon!” William shouted as Ronald pulled himself up off the floor.

“Babe,” Ronald reached out cautiously. “Babe it’s me.”

“Stay back! I won’t fall for your tricks again demon!”

“Will,” Ronald walked slowly to him. “Look at me babe.” He nearly slipped and looking down he realized he had a cut on his leg from falling against the nightstand. “Come on Will.”

William shook with slight fear and confusion. Ronald slowly walked forward and with each step closer, William moved back. William was finally backed against the wall. Ronald was close enough to him to cup his cheeks and stare into his eyes. 

“Will, look at me. Please.” Ronald pleaded tears pooling in his eyes from the pain in his leg and the pain in his heart seeing the fear in William’s eyes. “P-please. It’s okay.”

William’s panting started to slow. The cloudiness was beginning to fade from his eyes. The smell of blood wafted into his nose which overcame him and he vomited onto the floor shaking. Ronald grabbed a towel from the bathroom and sat next to William. He let him slump over holding him close. Ronald wiped William’s mouth and cleaned up what he could. 

“It’s okay babe,” Ronald stroked his hair. “Let’s get ya cleaned up.”

Ronald stood up and walked to the bathroom and drew a bath. He didn’t think it would be smart to make William stand. He came back into the bedroom and kneeled, being weary of the vomit and lifted William’s chin. William looked into Ronald’s eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Babe,” Ronald spoke softly.

“I-I’m sorry,” William rasped. “I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Shhh,” Ronald wiped the tears from his lover’s cheek. “It’s okay. Now let's get ya in the tub.”

William nodded and looked at Ronald’s leg. “D-did I do that?”

“Nah,” Ronald stood grabbing William’s hands. “Just kinda tripped on the sheets tryin’ ta get ya ta calm down and scraped m’ leg on the corner of the bed. No biggie.” Ronald just smiled to keep William calm. 

Ronald pulled William to his feet and led him to the bathroom. He added some soap to the water and some essential oils that was good for calming anxiety. Ronald just continued to set everything up for his partner. William watched, guilt panging at his chest. He was afraid that Ronald would begin to fear him if he had outburst like this again. Or even worse, he would hurt the children. Those thoughts scared William which made him clutch his stomach and dry heave. 

“Will?” Ronald turned around and noticed how pale William was. “Babe relax alright. C’mon. Undress and get in the tub. It’ll help tonnes.”

Ronald walked over and helped William get out of the soiled clothes. He began to speak.

“Ya know, Y’ve been gone for like more than a year and there have been a hell of a lot of storms.” Ronald spoke looking down unbuttoning William’s shirt. “I was scared shitless 99% of the time. Sometimes Al or Eric would have ta keep me from freakin’ out. And forget when I was pregnant with the babies.” Ronald chuckled. “One time I was so scared I legit had an accident. I was so embarrassed. But I spoke ta my therapist and he asked me what helped so while I was blubberin’ I just kept on sayin’ how y’ would hold me and distract me wit’ cleanin’ or cuddles or gettin down and dirty in the sheets,” William looked up at Ronald with flushed cheeks. “Don’t worry, I didn’t say it like that.”

Ronald, once William was fully undressed, helped William into the tub and continued his story.

“But he said ta me, ‘Do you have any of his clothing?’ and I was like yea, every item. They still smell like ‘im too.” Ronald cupped some warm water and ran it through William’s hair. “So he goes, ‘Why don’t ya grab one of his shirts and fill it with cotton and when you’re scared cuddle it and imagine it’s him’. So I do that and it worked a couple times but then it was after the babies were born. It has been maybe seven or eight months and a storm was goin’ on and Harmony and Jesse were sound asleep but Will, poor boy, was petrified.” Ronald washed his lover’s hair. “So I take ‘im into our room and lay down on the bed holdin’ him and rockin’ him. Then it hit me. ‘Daddy’ll keep us safe’ I say and I grab m’ makeshift cuddle pillow and lay it on the bed. I put Will on it and wrap the arms around Will and then I hold him and the pillow close and he starts calmin’ down. It was so cute.”

William smiled at the last part. It warmed him up to know how his family faired without his presence. Ronald rinsed William’s hair and played with the curls that formed. 

“But on a serious note,” Ronald said firmly. “I know what ya probably was dreamin’ about. You can’t shake those memories but I’m here for ya and I love ya so much.”

William smiled and leaned back in the tub.

“I love you Ronald,” William said softly. “That’s one thing that will never change.”


	42. Like Jack and Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to say thank you. We reached 700 hits. That's awesome. I love writing for you guys. The story is coming along and sadly this part of the series will be coming to a close soon. But thank you so much for reading. I love you all. Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos. It helps me to know where this series is going to go and if it is going to stay alive. Once again, I love you all and thank you all. Enjoy the chapter.

It has been now four months since William’s return. Alan suggested that William and Ronald have a date night. As much as they loved their kids, Ronald and William needed some alone time. Of course it took some convincing for Ronald to agree, but William coaxed Ronald into going.

“Okay,” Ronald placed items on the table. “Jesse hates peas but loves carrots. Will and Harmony like peas though so try ta mix them. Will needs more time ta eat so give him his food but when Jesse and Harmony are done hold Will and feed him.”

“Ronnie,” Alan said.

“Oh! and here are gloves just in case if Will starts choking.”

“Ronnie.”

“And here are the diapers. They are hypersensitive. Ya know. Rashes. Oh and-”

“Ronnie!” Alan cut Ronald off.

“Huh?”

“I got it okay. I have helped you with them before. They will be fine. And Eric gets off of work soon so it’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

“You’re right,” Ronald sighed. “I’m just nervous.”

“Why? You are worrying for good reasons but they will be okay. If there are any emergencies I will call you. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Ready to go?” William said walking downstairs.

“Yea. I think I’m ready.” Ronald said rubbing the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think it’s separation anxiety.” Alan said.

“Oh.” William hugged Ronald. “We don’t have to go.”

“No I wanna go,” Ronald said. “It’s just that I have been constantly by them for so long. I never really been away from ‘em.”

“I understand but let’s enjoy ourselves then. I trust Alan is capable.”

“Okay,” Ronald smiled. “Let’s go.”

“Great. Thank you Alan for watching the kids.”

“No need to thank me,” Alan said smiling. “Now go enjoy yourselves.”

William smiled and grabbed his car keys and walked out to the garage. He opened the car door for Ronald. Ronald blushed a bit and got inside the car. William then got inside. He opened the garage and started the car. 

“So where are we goin’?” Ronald asked strapping in. 

“Somewhere classic,” William said pulling out of the garage. 

“Ooh! Are we goin’ skatin’?”

“No. Recall our first date.”

“Are we goin’ to the movies?”

“Even better. A drive in theater.”

“Awesome!”

“I thought you might enjoy that.”

“Yea, but can we-”

“Stop for Chinese food.”

“You read me like a book Boss.”

William chuckled and drived to a Chinese takeaway restaurant. He picked up the food he pre-ordered and then drove to the drive in theater. They were showing the movie P.S I Love You. Ronald smiled as William parked in their spot. He kissed William on the cheek. William chuckled and gave Ronald his food. 

“Thanks boss,” Ronald said opening up his container. “Oh yea!” 

“I take it that is still your favorite. Teriyaki chicken and shrimp with rice.” Will smiled.

“And of course ya threw veggies in it ya doof.”

“You can never have too many.”

“Yea yea. Now hush the movie is startin’.”

William smiled and ate his food while the movie played. About thirty minutes in, he heard sniffling from Ronald. When he looked over, Ronald had his food closed and was wiping his eyes of the unending tears.

“Ronald,” William reached over and cupped his cheek wiping his tears. “Are you alright?”

“I-It h-hits too close ta h-home ya know,” Ronald cried. 

“Yes,” William sighed putting their food away. “Far too close to home but I promise I won’t go anytime soon.”

Ronald smiled through his tears and reached up to cup William’s cheek wiping the tears that were forming as well. Ronald thought internally that this movie was too much for the both of them to bear. However, it brought them even closer. They watched the rest of the movie going through tissues together wasted on their tears. Once it was over William sighed. 

“Let’s go relax a bit before going back home,” William said strapping in. 

“Okay.” Ronald said. “There is a scenic overlook I take the kids ta sometimes.”

“Alright.”

William drove to the scenic overlook. Ronald smiled and turned on the radio. William hummed along to the music that played while Ronald on the other hand air drummed and head bangged. William chuckled as he parked and watched his lover perform. 

“Encore,” William said as the song ended.

“Thanks,” Ronald winked and got out the car. “C’mon.”

“Alright,” William got out of the car and locked it. “Where to?”

“Follow me.”

Ronald grabbed William’s hand and walked to an area that you were able to see the whole city. Ronald sat down and patted the grass next to him. William sat down and wrapped his arm around Ronald.

“It’s so nice at night,” Ronald said leaning into William.

“It is,” William smiled. “So peaceful.”

Together they sat talking and laughing over stories of the past and dreams of the future. William smiled and pecked Ronald’s lips in a chaste kiss. Ronald kissed back. They traded small kisses back and forth until Ronald cupped William’s cheeks kissing him with more passion. William wrapped his arms around Ronald’s waist. Ronald moved to straddle his lap and pressed his body against William’s. 

William’s hands found their way sliding down towards Ronald’s pert ass. William squeezed Ronald’s ass causing his lover to moan grinding against him. They broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes cheeks flushed. 

“Car?” Ronald asked with longing.

“Car,” William confirmed.

Ronald smiled and stood up and pulled William up. William chuckled standing and being dragged towards the car. Ronald then gripped William’s shirt and pulled him down kissing him roughly. William pinned Ronald to the side of the car and fiercely kissing back. Ronald was grinding against William tangling his fingers in his hair. William fumbled for his keys and chuckled into the kiss. Ronald giggled breaking the kiss letting William get the keys. Once he had the keys he opened the backseat door. Ronald crawled into the car and laid back sitting up on his elbows and beckend William with his finger. William crawled in and closed the door and locked the car. 

William kissed Ronald hungrilly. He gripped the back of Ronald’s knee pulling it up making it easier to grind against his lover. Ronald whined softly and moved to pull off William’s shirt. William let the shirt be pulled off and then worked on Ronald’s pants. William then removed the blonde’s shirt and gazed over the silky flesh beneath him.

William began trailing kisses down his partner’s body. Anywhere that could be kissed, licked, bit, or sucked on his torso was attacked. Ronald moaned as William left hickies and nipped at his skin. Lower and lower William headed until he stopped at the hem of Ronald’s boxers. William pulled the boxers off with such gusto Ronald was left speechless and grinning.

“I pray no one else was worthy enough to witness such a beautiful sight,” William spoke running the tips of his fingers up Ronald’s leg.

“I could never boss,” Ronald panted. “You were always on my mind.”

William smirked and nipped at Ronald’s inner thigh. Ronald moaned and arched his back. His breath hitched as William’s mouth closed around the head of his shaft. Ronald closed his eyes and ran his fingers through William’s hair. William slowly took all of Ronald into his mouth. He bobbed his head on Ronald’s length.

“Fuck,” Ronald moaned. 

William bobbed his head faster slurping against Ronald’s length. Ronald’s hips started jerking as that hot familiar feeling formed in his stomach. Realizing this William pulled off his length with a pop and a trail of saliva following. Ronald whined and panted.

“Not yet,” William said wiping his mouth. 

“I need it Boss,” Ronald panted. “I need your big-”

William cut Ronald off with a kiss. Ronald kissed back tasting himself on his lover’s lips. This drove him even more insane with lust for his partner. William then kissed down Ronald’s body once more. Ronald writhed under William’s light touches. William pushed up Ronald’s legs up and licked his lips. William kissed his lover’s backside. William sucked on his fingers and smirked. He then circled Ronald’s puckered entrance with his finger.

“A-ah!” Ronald gasped.

“I miss those sounds,” William smirked. 

William slowly pushed his finger inside Ronald. Ronald moaned relaxing spreading his legs as much as he could. William slowly thrusted his finger. Slow and deep William thrust his finger deeper into his lover causing throaty moans to erupt from Ronald. William then added a second finger and kissed the crease of his knee. As he thrusted his two fingers, Ronald started panting faster. Suddenly his back arched and he cried out as William hit his prostate.

“Oh fuck me!” Ronald cried out and then whined as William pulled out.

“I intend to but first,” William smirked. “I want to see you touch yourself just as you would when you needed my touch.”

Ronald nodded blushing. He sucked on his middle finger and spread his legs. His hand moved towards his ass and bit his lip. Slowly he pressed his finger into his entrance and moaned. With his free hand he reached for his nipple. As he thrust his finger he pinched his nipple. Ronald moaned and moved his hips to ride his fingers. William gripped his shaft and began to stroke it watching the scene before him. 

“My god you are stunning,” William moaned.

“W-will,” Ronald moaned. “I can’t take it anymore. I-I need you!”

William smirked and kissed Ronald with fiery passion. Ronald moaned and wrapped his arms around William’s neck. William removed the rest of his clothing and pushed Ronald’s legs up. Thankfully, Ronald was very flexible or else this ordeal would be stressful. William lined the tip of his shaft to Ronald’s entrance.

“Just shove it in me Bo-ah!” Ronald arched his back as William slammed into him.

“You are so tight,” William moaned sitting fully sheathed inside his lover.

Ronald just breathed heavily, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat. William buried his face into the crook of Ronald’s neck. The heat around William’s shaft almost made him cum right then and there. Feeling Ronald roll his hips signaled to William that he was ready. William slowly pulled out and pushed back in forcefully. Ronald wrapped his arms around William pulling him closer if that were possible. William then began thrusting faster.

“More,” Ronald moaned.

William sat up and gripped Ronald’s hips. Fulfilling his request, William began pounding into Ronald with enough force to shake the car. Ronald cried out digging his nails into the carseats. Harder and deeper William thrusted into his partner causing him to grunt. The feeling was so intense Ronald could barely form complete statements.

“F-fu-ah!” Ronald screamed and drooled. “Y-yes, yes yes yes!”

Ronald shouted through clenched teeth. That familiar heat was pooling in his stomach. He looked up at his lover panting. William looked down with sweat on his brow and slicked back hair becoming disheveled and curled from the sweat. He continued thrusting and grunted feeling Ronald tighten around his length.

“Cum my love,” William grunted.

Ronald wrapped his arms around William and screamed as William pounded into his prostate. Ronald dragged his nails down William’s back breaking the skin. Over and over William thrusted into Ronald’s prostate when finally-

“Will!” Ronald screamed arching his back cumming onto his and William’s stomach.

Ronald whined and his body convulsed with orgasm running through him. He laid limp as William continued thrusting causing his body to tremble. William’s thrusts became erratic and jerky. He began grunting and moaned Ronald’s name as he came deep into Ronald.

“M-my god,” William panted holding Ronald close as to not let a drop of his seed escape.

“Fuck,” Ronald moaned with half lidded eyes.

Once he was finished, William pulled out slowly. Ronald whined and shook as another orgasm ran through his body. William was still panting as he looked at his spent lover. He gently pulled Ronald into his arms in which Ronald laid limply panting. As he sat up, Ronald arched his back and whined feeling the cum spill from his abused hole. William leaned against the door and kissed his lover’s head. The sweet smell of sex and the fogged up car windows was surprisingly pleasant to William. They both yearned for each other’s touch and frankly, they wouldn’t change this moment for the world.

William looked down as he heard soft snoring. Ronald was so spent that he fell asleep. Looking at the time, he sighed realizing it was after one in the morning. He decided to put a charm over the car which made it invisible to the human eye. Holding his lover close, he fell asleep with the largest smile on his face that he had in a long time.


	43. It Wasn't a Dream

Ronald shifted and winced feeling a pain in his ass. He looked up and saw William sleeping with his head against the window. He felt sticky with sweat and the car smelled of sweat and cum. He realized that last night was real. William really was here fucking him until he could barely speak. This made him smile and then he began to laugh. William then shifted and yawned opening his eyes.

“Ronald?” William asked adjusting his glasses which were skewed on his face.

“Yea?” Ronald asked chuckling.

“Why are you laughing like a maniac?”

“Because we fucked in a fuckin’ car!”

“That we did,” William smiled running his fingers through his hair. “Are you feeling alright?”

“My ass is sore. My back is sore. I’m covered in hickies. I feel fantastic babe.”

“Only you can embrace in the pain of a blissful night of sex.”

“I could always go again,” Ronald winked wiggling on William’s lap.

“I think, even if we were, that the car could use a break. I have to clean the seats of sperm that leaked from your sinful rear end.”

“Well you stretched me pretty good babe,” Ronald kissed William.

William kissed back holding his partner close. Ronald then broke the kiss and kissed down William’s body. William watched Ronald as he moved lower and reached his semi hard shaft.

“Let me thank ya Boss.” Ronald winked licking the tip of William’s shaft.

“We must get home,” William said as his breath hitched feeling Ronald’s tongue on his member.

“What’s a few more minutes,” Ronald smirked. “Or maybe hours if we can control ourselves.”

William could barely get out another word before he was taken into Ronald’s hot mouth. Ronald bobbed his head while he pumped and squeezed the base of William’s shaft. William gripped Ronald’s hair. Ronald knew he had won and continued to bob his head faster. Sounds of sultry slurping filled the car. William groaned and jerked his hips.

“Babe,” Ronald said pulling off with a pop. “I know ya wanna fuck my mouth don’t ya.”

In less vulgar terms,” William panted. “Yes.”

“I think I can take it babe.” Ronald opened his mouth.

William smirked and grabbed his shaft with one hand and Ronald’s hair with the other. William then pulled Ronald’s head down onto his shaft. Ronald’s mouth instantly sucked like a vacuum causing William to moan. William then began thrusting feverishly into the blonde’s mouth. Ronald moaned around his lover’s cock. The sounds of Ronald’s gagging and moaning drove William on. Ronald at the same time was pumping his shaft looking up at his brunette lover. 

“My god,” William moaned. “You have such a wonderful mouth.”

William continued to thrust. His thrust became quick and sloppy. Then with a grunt he pulled Ronald by the back of his head, burying his face into the base of his stomach and shot his cum down Ronald’s throat. Ronald moaned swallowing the think cream and jerked his hips coming all over his hands. Ronald then closed his eyes breathing heavily around William’s throbbing cock. 

Once his balls were emptied, William pulled out of his lover’s mouth leaving a trail of sperm mixed saliva coming from Ronald’s lips to the tip of William’s shaft. Ronald licked his lips and sat up bringing his cum covered fingers to his lover’s lips. William then took Ronalds fingers one by one into his mouth, sucking the cum off pleased with the amount of shivers that racked through the blonde’s body. William pulled off the final finger and then captured Ronald’s lips in a fiery kiss tasting the results of their sultry actions. William made sure Ronald would never mistake what they shared between them, a dream.


	44. My Heart and Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I know it's been a long time but I have been busy with college so to make up for the months I have been gone here are some chapters to fill the void.

-At the Spears Resident-

Alan sat up from the guest bed in William and Ronald’s home. Next to him, Eric laid snoring away. He rubbed his eyes and slipped his glasses on. Looking at the time he saw that it was a little after six. Eric then rolled over and pulled Alan back down beside him. This made Alan giggle.

“Even in your sleep you are very protective of me,” Alan said kissing his partner’s chin. “But, I have to get up.”

“Y’ can wait a bit,” Eric sighed in his sleep-like state. 

“Eric,” Alan whined trying to pull away.

“Nope.”

The sound of Harmony crying came through on the baby monitor in the room. 

“Now may I get up?”

“Alrigh,” Eric said moving his arms off of his lover’s body. “I’ll geh breakfast made.”

“Thank you dear.”

Alan smiled and got up out the bed. He hurried to the nursery and grabbed the diapers, wipes, and cream. He then picked up Harmony who’s cheeks were red from crying and covered in small tears. Alan frowned slightly and wiped her cheek gently.

“No tears sweetie,” Alan said. “You are much too pretty to shed tears on these cheeks.”

Harmony sniffled and looked up at her Aunt. She cooed as Alan laid her down on the changing table. Alan smiled and changed her diaper without trouble. He looked over and saw Jesse looking up with his bright blue eyes. 

“Hello handsome,” Alan smiles and lays Harmony back down in the crib and picks up Jesse. “Someone made a stinky.”

Jesse giggled and wiggled as he was laid down on the changing table. He squealed and curled up covering his eyes and then uncovering them.

“Peek-a-boo!,” Alan said smiling and Jesse covered up again laughing. “Uh oh. Where did Jesse go?” Jesse squealed and laughed uncovering himself. “There he is!”

Jesse went into a fit of giggles loving the game they played together. Alan smiled and changed the blonde boy. Alan then picked him up and kissed his head. Excited, Jesse reached for Alan’s glasses. Alan moved his head and smiled.

“You must be quicker than that,” Alan smiled laying him down. “And I need these to see.” 

Looking over, Alan saw Will’s sweet eyes open and close slowly. He yawned and his arms stretched with his little hands balled in fist. Jesse sat up and crawled closer to Will. Will looked up at his brother and made a small coo. Jesse covered his eyes and uncovered them squealing. William cooed excitedly at his brother’s trick. Alan smiled and picked up Will to change him. Will clung to Alan and yawned.

“Such a sleepy boy,” Alan smiled changing him. “A beautiful sleepy boy. Now who is hungry?”

Alan smiled picking up Jesse and Harmony and setting them down on the floor. Jesse instantly tried to take off out of the room. Harmony squealed and clapped at her brother’s attempt of an escape.

“No,” Alan said sternly. “Wait for me.”

Jesse pouted and made a noise of frustration and looked up at Alan.

“Don’t get cross with me young man.”

“Gah!” Jesse screamed back at Alan. 

“Don’t shout Jesse.”

Jesse slammed his hands on the ground angrily. Alan sighed and picked up Jesse and gave him a cross look. Jesse started to squirm and scream wanting to get put down. He started to flail his arms hitting Alan. 

“Jesse,” Alan said trying to control him. “Stop hitting.”

“Nnno!” Jesse screamed.

Eric came upstairs hearing the commotion.

“Oi,” Eric raised his voice a bit startling Jesse. “Wha’s goin on ‘ere?”

“Jesse is throwing a tantrum because I told him to wait for me,” Alan explained.

“‘E seems ta ave quite a temper.” Eric took Jesse from Alan. “I dun like tha. Y need ta calm down.”

Jesse’s lip quivered, tears formed in his eyes and a wail erupted from his throat as he cried. He didn’t understand much of what Eric said but from his tone he knew he was in trouble. Crying, Jesse laid his head into the crook of Eric’s neck. Eric rubbed his back and and walked downstairs holding him close. 

“Relax,” Eric said. “Time fer breakfast alrigh.”

Jesse just sniffled and whimpered.Once in the dining room, he set Jesse in his high chair. The blonde boy looked up sniffling. That face tugged at Eric’s heart strings. His blue eyes were red and puffy from tears. His nose was runny and slightly red against his pale skin. Eric just frowned.

“Eric,” Alan said setting the other children down in their high chairs. “Don’t let that face fool you.”

“Ah,” Eric rubbed the back of his neck. “Y’ know m’ weakness.”

“Of course I do,” Alan set their plates down and then sat next to Will. “I’ve known you for years.”

“Tha’s how y’ always geh wha’ y’ want.”

“Never,” Alan acted shocked and surprised as he coaxed Will to eat. “Come on Will. I know you like this. Eric made them special. Coco pancakes.”

“Cooo?” Will asked looking up at Alan.

“Yes. Coco.” Alan smiled feeding him a tiny piece watching him chew. “Yummy!”  
Will cooed happily liking the pancakes. Eric smiled watching the other children as they ate. Alan looked so natural in this motherly state. Eric harbored the idea of raising a family. He wanted nothing more than to raise a daughter or a son.

“Alan,” Eric said wiping Jesse’s mouth.

“Yes Eric?” Alan said smiling as Will ate another piece of pancake.

“D’ ya think we aere ready ta raise a family o’ our own?”

“I would love to but I still worry about my health.”

“Al’ yer thorns is gone.”

“I know,” Alan said sighing. 

“I won’t pressure y’ buh let’s think abouh it some more.”

“Okay.”

Alan smiled looking at his partner. Alan loved Eric more than anything in the world. Eric meant everything to him. They were each other’s heart and soul.


	45. The Eye of the Beholder

William and Ronald were all smiles as they drove back home. Of course they were heading home later than planned because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They made love several times delaying their travels. William drove and looked at Ronald whos cheeks were still flushed. Ronald smiled and kissed William’s cheek, jaw, and neck. 

“Ronald,” William said trying stifle a moan.

“Yea babe?” Ronald said smiling.

“We can’t delay any longer.”

“I didn’t say we had ta delay. Y just couldn’t keep your hands off this.” Ronald ran his hands over his body.

“We are almost home. We can go for another round tonight.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.” William smiled. “Like you said, I can’t keep my hands off you.”

Once they reached the house they got out the car. Ronald smiled as William walked around to him and hugged him. William smiled kissing Ronald’s head. They both chuckled when they heard tapping on the glass. When they looked up they saw Harmony giggling at the window wanting her parents to hurry inside.

“Looks like she is happy for us to be back.” William chuckled.

“Of course she is,” Ronald said opening the door. “We’re home!”

“Ma!” Harmony squealed and bouncing on the bench by the window.

Ronald scooped the girl up and attacked her face with kisses. She giggled and squirmed happily as her mother smothered her with love and affection. Jesse waddled out the kitchen and threw his ball down and took off towards William. William kneeled down and picked him up and kissed his unruly hair. Jesse giggled and papped William’s cheeks.

“It’s abouh time y’ showed up.” Eric said holding a cranky Will. “Seems like y’ both enjoyed yerselves.”

“Ya know it!” Ronald smiled walked over to Eric to look at his smallest son. “Awe is mama’s baby cranky?”

“I think ‘e is tired. Gettin the boy ta eat is a process.”

“Awe,” Ronald said kissing Will’s head. “But he knows that eating something will make mama happy.”

Ronald received a small coo in response. It warmed his heart knowing that his baby boy tried so hard even if it took more effort. He knew he was always going to be a trooper. Putting Harmony down, he scooped Will up and kissed his cheek. Will curled up into Ronald and yawned. 

“So sleepy,” Ronald said stroking his wavy curls on his head. 

“How was yer date?” Eric asked sitting on the couch.

“Very pleasant,” William said moving his face constantly from Jesse’s grabby hands. “We apologize for taking so long to get back.”

“Don’t apologize,” Alan said watching Harmony crawl around. “We understand.”

“Thank you so much though,” William said.  
Alan nodded and looked up at William smiling. However, Alan was met back with a look of terror. Alan was filled with concern.

“William,” Alan said with concern. “Are you alright?”

“D-demon,” William stammered.

“Al yer eye,” Eric said with a bit of fear behind his voice.

“What?” Alan stood up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. “Oh my god.”


	46. A Lot to Process

Alan starred in the mirror with shock. He was so confused. A million questions why ran through his mind. He grabbed his phone and texted Othello to get answers. Once he received a response he ported to Othello’s lab.

“What is wrong with me?” Alan instantly asked.

“Relax Alan,” Othello coaxed his brother. “Just lay down on the bench and I am going to take a look.

Alan did as his brother said and laid on the bench looking up. Othello examined Alan’s eyes. He then removed the glasses to get a better view of the different colored orbs in front of him. 

“How well can you see without your glasses?” Othello asked.

“I can see fine out of my right eye but my left is blurry.” Alan responded.

“I am going to do a quick blood test.”

Alan nodded and waited as his brother set up. As he relaxed his eye went back to normal green. Othello starred puzzled and proceeded on with the test. After drawing the blood he ran some test. As Alan laid there, he got a phone call from Eric.

“Hello?” Alan answered.

“Babe, where aere ya?” Eric asked full of worry.

“At the lab trying to figure out what is wrong with me.”

“I was jus’ thinkin,” He paused. “Remember when y’ came back from hell an’ I said somethin abouh yer eye?”

“Now that you mention it, I do.”

“Tha’s wha I was talkin abouh. It was all red and demon looking.”

“Oh. Maybe I was close to being turned...you don’t think I have demon blood in my system do you?”

“Actually you do,” Othello chimed in.

“What!?” Alan gasped. 

“It seems that your DNA has started to become demon but was halted. It seem to have only affected your eye because that is what mainly makes a reaper a reaper. Don’t be concerned however.”

“How can I not be concerned Othello?”

“It is behaving more like a tick. It is a sporadic change. It will come and go.”

“This still isn’t right.”

“But you will live with it.”

“I guess...Eric?”

“Yea?”

“I’ll be home soon.”

“Yer fine right?”

“Yes. I am. Bye.” Alan hung up and sighed. “So I’m okay right?”

“Yup.”

“No health problems?”

“You are as healthy as a newborn reaper.”

“So, do you think you can do to me what you did to Ronnie?”

“You want to have a baby?”

“Yes. This was Eric and I’s dream. He wants to start a family so bad. I told him I was still worried about my health, but it is worth a try.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. I am still trying to process everything that has gone on but helping with the babies this past year has made it clear that I want a family.”

“Very well. I’ll get you on the road to pregnancy.”

“Thank you.”


	47. Music

It has been a month since Ronald and William had went on their date. Things have been running smoothly with the kids. Ronald sat on the couch with Will in his lap trying to get him to eat more. William sat at the piano playing some music; another hobby he enjoyed in his past time. Harmony and Jesse sat and listened loving the sounds pouring out from the piano before them. Jesse stood up and stood on his toes and would press keys at random and would giggle. Harmony wanted to join in on the fun and went on the other side and pressed the keys. William sat back and chuckled. 

“We have some musicians here,” William smiled.

“You should teach them how to play,” Ronald said putting down the barely consumed bottle. “It’ll be a fun bonding experience while I am at work.”

“What?” William asked of his partner.

“I just got a letter in the mail saying I have to return to work,” Ronald frowned. 

“So soon?”

“Babe, it’s been over a year. Now that you’re back I have to go.”

“Right. Was there anything about me in the letter?”

“Well they don’t want you in work until they can be sure you can handle the field work.”

“Understandable.”

“But you can have fun with the kids while I’m at work an’ bond with them even more. Then when you get better we will have to find a sitter or daycare.”

“My father could babysit occasionally.”

“Yea, but we have to start thinking of schools ya know. I want m’ babies to be lil Einsteins.”

“Of course,” William chuckled as Harmony slammed on the keys. “Or Mozarts.”

“Da!” Harmony reached to get picked up.

“You want to play?”

Harmony just squealed as she was lifted up to the keys. William smiled and simply played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She babbled along recognizing the tune. Once it was done she clapped and reached for the keys to try.

“Here,” William situated her so she can reach the keys and pressed each one for her to copy. 

As she pressed she squealed and giggled. When they slowly got through the song together Ronald smiled and cheered.

“Yay,” Ronald said kissing her head. “You did it.”

She giggled and clapped. Jesse whined wanting to get a turn. William then swapped children setting Harmony down and picking Jesse up. Together they went through the song and received cheers at the conclusion. 

“Want to try buddy?” Ronald asked William who just watched silently. He made a small noise and reached for his father. “Alright.”

“Let’s make some music,” William said smiling.

William set Jesse down and took Will repressing a frown because of how light the boy was. William then slowly showed the keys to Will and coaxed him to press them. It took much longer to get Will to get it but eventually he did. Ronald and William smiled the whole time and once it was finished William kissed his son’s head.

“Very good Will,” William said proudly. 

“I am so proud of you,” Ronald said. “All of you.”

Jesse and Harmony squealed. William just cooed and yawned growing tired. William stood up rocking the boy to get him to sleep. 

“I’ll start dinner I guess,” Ronald said stroking the brunette boy’s head. “Since y’ have your hands full.”

“Thank you dear.” William smiled giving his lover a chaste kiss. 

“No need ta thank me babe.”

“I’m always thankful for the things you do.”

“Awe babe.” 

Ronald smiled going into the kitchen. All William could do was smile as he sat down watching the children play with Brea. Everything seemed perfect. Almost too perfect.


	48. Breath

Together the family sat eating the dinner that Ronald made. For the adults, some basic chicken and rice with veggies per William’s nagging that Ronald didn’t eat enough vegetables. The kids all ate their baby food and drank their bottles, all except Will. Will seemed to be struggling a bit more than usual. As Will would try and suck on his bottle, he would constantly come up and gasp and cough. This frightened both Ronald and William.

“I think we should take him ta the hospital,” Ronald said quickly standing up, panic in his eyes. “I-I don’t like the way he’s breathin’.”

“Alright,” William said grabbing his phone to call Alan. “I was thinking the same.”

“Y-yea. Do that boss.”

Ronald just rushed over and took Will from his father and held him, shaking slightly. He was consumed with worry for his boy. William called Alan and waited almost impatiently for him to pick up.

“He-,” Alan began before being cut off.

“We have to take Will to the hospital and I need you and Eric to come watch the kids.” William spoke while grabbing his wallet and important papers that would be needed for the hospital. 

“I’ll be right over.”

“Thank you,” William hung up and turned to Ronald who had tears streaming down his cheeks. “Ronald.”

“Boss, ‘e don’t look good.” Ronald choked out.   
“Get in the car and I will be out as soon as-”

“Go,” Alan said porting into the living room. “I got the kids.”

“Thank you.”

William and Ronald rushed to the car. Ronald got into the back strapping Will in his carseat trying to remain calm. William got in the car and started it driving off as soon as he could. Driving to the hospital felt like a race against time. Ronald sat in the back stroking Will’s cheek muttering ‘It’s okay’ to himself and the baby boy before him. 

In record time it feels, they reached the hospital. William pulled up and Ronald quickly got out and took Will out of his carseat. Closing the car door, he rushed inside and ran to the front desk.

“Please help,” Ronald panted. “M’ son ain’t breathin’ right.”

The receptionist called for immediate attention and got Ronald rushed to a room. William was soon right behind them after parking the car. Ronald sat down holding a wheezing boy. Every passing second it seemed to get worse and worse.

“Dammit, where’s the doctor?” Ronald asked with a shaky voice.

“He is coming,” William said trying to remain strong for his and Ronald’s sanity. 

“Not fast enough,” Ronald snapped. “O-our boy could be dyin’ an-”

“Hello,” The doctor said rushing in. “Please lay him down so I can get a check on him. By the way I am Dr.Thomas.”

Ronald nodded and laid Will down on the crib shaped hospital bed. Dr.Thomas began setting up with his assistant nurse. He checked Will’s breathing the best he could while the baby squirmed. Ronald tried to hold him as still as he could. The doctor suppressed a frown and looked up at Ronald and William.

“What is it?” William asked with worry.

“We are going to put him on a cannula to assist his breathing,” Dr.Thomas responded.

“J-just do what y’ can ta help ‘im,” Ronald sniffled. 

Dr.Thomas set up the oxygen and asked the nurse to gently hold Will still as he fitted the tube on the child. Will began to whine and wheeze not liking the feeling. 

“I know buddy,” Ronald said trying to be strong for his son.

“Once his breathing is stabilized, we are going to run some test to see what the problem is,” Dr.Thomas stated after fixing the tube on. “Most likely we will admit him just to make sure he is alright but we will need you to fill out some paperwork while you wait. Is there anything that we should be aware about?”

“He has cerebral palsy,” William explained. “Because of that, he doesn’t crawl or walk. It is even a struggle to get him to eat.”

“Let me check his weight,” he pressed some buttons on the bed to take a weight. “How old is he?”

“Almost 14 months.”

“Well for being 14 months he is underweight. He is quite small in size.”

“How underweight is he?”

“About two kilograms underweight compared to the lower side of the spectrum.”

“I assure you we try and feed him.”

“I believe you. We are going to try and get him to eat here and if it becomes too difficult we may have to put a feeding tube in. He is very weak by looking at his vitals. I am going to get him on an IV right now to get some nutrients into him.”

“Very well. Do what you must.”

The nurse set up the IV and grabbed a butterfly needle. She gently took Will’s arm and set up. Once she found a vein, another nurse held Will still. Feeling the prick, Will let out a wail of pain. Ronald buried his face into William’s chest crying. 

“I know, I know,” The nurse said as she pushed in the needle. “I’m so sorry buddy.”

Once it was in she places a small padded board and taped the IV down. She took some blood for testing as per protocol and then inserted the tube connecting the IV to the needle. Will continued to snivvle, riddled with discomfort. The nurse placed a monitor around his foot and an ID band around his ankle. 

“We will be back soon to get him up to a room and some new clothes so he is comfortable,” The other nurse said with a reassuring smile. “We will take good care of him.”

“Thank you.” William said softly feeling as if his world was closing in around him.

Ronald continued to cry into his partner’s chest. William shed a few of his own tears seeing his son look so vulnerable. So many tubes and wires were attached to such a small being. Who knew how long the boy would be in the hospital, in this state. William just stared at his son who was tired out from his crying. All he could think about was not losing his son in that moment. It was all both him and Ronald could think about.


	49. What Kind of Life

After some more waiting, Will was transferred to a room in ICU to be monitored closely. Ronald sat beside the bed absentmindedly running his fingers through soft curly locks of his ailing son. William sat and looked at his phone receiving a text from Eric. They have now been in the hospital for over four hours. William just let out a shaky breath and called Eric.

“Oi,” Eric answered. “Is everythin’ alrigh?”

“Listen,” William pushed his glasses up, running his fingers through his hair. “We won’t be coming home tonight. I’ll be back in the morning to get some things to keep here at the hospital since they admitted Will.”

“Is ‘e alrigh?”

“The doctor said it’s the cerebral palsy. It’s affecting his breathing. He is underweight and everything else that we feared. Most likely, the doctor said he can’t go back home until he is at a healthy weight and a bit above.”

“Damn,” Eric sighed. “Well Al an I aere gonna watch em an’ then in the mornin we aere gonna ask Undertaker ta watch em while we are at work.”

“Alright. Thank you so much. I don’t want to throw all this on you both but-”

“Listen, yer family. I may noh be blood related buh we grew pretty close an’ bein wit Al’ I am jus as much as a part o this family. I dun care how long we gotta watch these kids buh we aere ere fer support through thick an’ thin.”

“Th-thank you Eric,” William wiped a few tears; a combination of the stress and the expression from Eric.

“Dun mention it. Call if y need anythin. Oi, lil tykes say hi t’ yer daddy.” Eric kneeled down holding the phone so Jesse and Harmony can talk. 

“Hello Jesse. Hello Harmony.” William just received a burst of squeals and babbles. ‘They haven’t a clue’ William thought. “Are you being well behaved?” More squeals and toddling nonsense. “Good. Say hello to mommy.” William put the phone on speaker so Ronald could hear. 

“Hey babes,” Ronald smiled through red, puffy, stinging eyes. The sounds of the children on the other line warmed his heart. “Mama misses ya. Be good alright. Say hi to Will.”

“Wee!” Harmony cheered, her best attempt at her brother’s name.

“Ya hear that buddy?” Ronald turned to Will. “They miss you already.”

Jesse yawned on the other side. It was quite late, way past their bedtimes. They were most likely awake because they were waiting for their parents to come home. 

“Alrigh, it’s time fer bed,” Eric said. “Yer aunt made yer bottles.” 

“Goodnight Jesse and Harmony. Your mother and I love you very much,” William said.

“So much,” Ronald chimed in. “And so does Will.”

“Alrigh,” Eric said. “Call if y’ need anythin alrigh.”

“We will,” William said. “Thank you again. Goodnight.”

“Night,” Eric hung up.

“The kids,” Ronald said standing up since Will finally fell asleep. “They don’t have a clue.”

“They are too young to understand,” William said walking over to embrace his partner.

“Will probably is so mad at us,” Ronald said leaning into his partner.

“He isn’t. He is just confused and doesn’t understand what is going on either.”

“What if this is gonna be his life? Stuck in a bed, with tubes comin out of ‘im?” Ronald took a shaky breath. “What kind of life is that?”

“I know,” William sighed.

“I blame myself.”

“What? Why are you blaming yourself?”

“Because he was in my body with the cord wrapped around ‘is neck,” Ronald sobbed. “‘E wasn’t breathin when ‘e came out a-and I blame m’self because I wasn’t takin care o’ m’self when I was pregnant.”

“Ronald,” William held his partner tight. “You can’t blame yourself. You did and you are doing your best. These things happen.”

“I-I just...I-I’m scared boss,” Ronald admitted with a trembling sigh.

“So am I Ronald...so am I.”


	50. Doing the Best I Can

Ronald sat at his desk in his office, anxiously waiting for the clock to strike three am so he can get back to the hospital. It has been two weeks and it has been stressful enough to deal with work and an ailing child. He had begged the council for more time off, but they didn’t care. The most he could negotiate was to work either extremely early or extremely late and it has already become so much. At all times he kept his phone on his person if anything went wrong. He could risk getting in trouble at work, he couldn’t risk losing his son.

Ronald glanced at the clock again seeing that it was only midnight. Time seemed to move so slow. He had no reaps today. Only paperwork. Dozing off, he fell into a light sleep. However, a sharp tapping on the desk made his head shoot up causing him to fall backwards out of his chair with a yelp. Looking up while rubbing his back he saw a grinning streak of red. 

“Jeez Grell,” Ronald said standing and picking up his chair. “What is it?”

“I came by to check up on you and saw you taking a nap,” Grell said sitting on the desk crossing her legs. “None of us get that privilege at such an hour.”

“Grell, I’m really not in the mood.”

“You’ve been at work for a little over a week,” Grell huffed. “How are you not in the mood. What is going on? You barely talk to me anymore.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk.”

“Oh Ronnie. Did you and Willy darling have a falling out?”

“What? Of course not.”

“So what is the problem?”

“Will...the baby…” Ronald sighed running his fingers through his hair holding his head in his hands.

“Oh, is...is he alright?” Grell asked with concern.

“Two weeks ago we rushed him to the hospital because he wasn’t breathin’ well on ‘is own. ‘E has been in the hospital since and I’m stuck in this office and not by his side. Now they are talking about putting a feedin’ tube in ‘im because he is still underweight an’ not eatin’.”

“Oh my.” Grell just listened in shock. “The council wouldn’t let you stay with him?”

“They’re all just heartless bastards. I was lucky enough ta negotiate my schedule so I can spend a bulk of the day with m’ kid. I’m just so tired.”

“Why don’t you sleep at the hospital?”

“How can I? I’m too busy wit’ worryin’ about Will. I-I’m so tired.” Ronald wiped at his eyes to keep the tears from forming. “My life for the past two weeks have been hospital, work, home, hospital, work, home over and over. I barely see Jesse and Harmony for more than thirty minutes. I-I’m a bad mum. I know it.”

“Ronnie,” Grell got up and hugged the blonde reaper. “You are doing the best you can. No mother is perfect. This is a stressful time for you and your family but you have people who are here to support you. Do you have any reaps for today?”

“No,” Ronald sniffled leaning into Grell. “Just paperwork.”

“Go home. I’ll do your work for you and clock you out. Get some sleep.”

“Grell I can’t let you do that.”

“Nonsense. You look terrible and need your beauty sleep. Go home right now or I will drag you there myself.”

“Fine.” Ronald chuckled a bit missing these talks with Grell. “Thank you senpai.”

“And I want to hear you say it. ‘I’m doing the best I can’.”

“Grell…”

“Say it!”

“I’m doing the best I can.”  
“Good!” Grell scooped up the files. “Goodnight Ronnie dear.”

“Night Grell. Love ya. I really do.”

“I love you too.”

With that Ronald ported home to embrace some form of sleep before going back to the hospital.


	51. My Little Trooper

Ronald got back to the hospital after his much needed nap. When he got there he saw that William was sitting up yawning watching the nurses tend to their son. Ronald walked over to his partner and sat next to him.

“How is everything going?” Ronald asked.

“They are trying to see if he can breathe on his own a bit better to determine where to put the tube. The doctor said because he is on the cpap it will have to go down his throat but if he is breathing better on his own they can put it down his nose and get us home quicker.”

“Alright.” The blonde sighed.

“Excuse me,” the nurse said.

“Yes?” William said sitting up.

“So because he is still struggling to breath on his own and it is hard to feed him because of that we are going to put him on a nasal cpap and put a feeding tube.”

“It won’t hurt him right?” Ronald asked with worry.

“No. He will feel a bit uncomfortable because this is a machine on his head to help him breathe. The tube will feel fine once it is inside his throat.”

“Okay.”

The nurses got to work and Will put up a fuss. Ronald couldn’t stand hearing his son in pain but he knew it was for the best. In about 30 minutes, they were done. The nurses cleaned up and began to feed him through the tube attached to a syringe.

“No more grumbly tummy,” The nurse said smiling and then turned to William and Ronald. “He is such a good boy.”

“‘E’s our little trooper,” Ronald said standing up walking over to the nurse to see what was going on, William following behind. “So what is the process?”

“So this is the cpap. It is assisting in his breathing.”

“It is making an awful amount of noise.” William stated at the constant beeping.

“That’s a thing with this machine.” The nurse explained. “This basically just is a signal to make sure the machine is giving the correct airflow to Will. You’ll get used to it. This tube here is basically collecting condensation to make breathing a bit easier. The feeding tube however is just this tube right here. About six times a day you can feed him. Just take a syringe and fill it with milk and then attach it to the tube and slowly push the food in. A little at a time so you don’t upset his tummy.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“No problem and if you have any questions feel free to ask.”

“We will, thank you.”

The nurse nodded and headed off leaving the couple to soak in the new condition of their son. Ronald ran his thumb over Will’s tiny hand. William stroked his hair.

“You’re so strong Will,” William complimented his son. 

“He is,” Ronald smiled. “Our little trooper he is.”


	52. Better

After six long weeks Will was finally getting better. He was gaining some strength and his breathing was steadying enough to get put back on a cannula and have the tube moved to his nose. Ronald was just excited because he could hold his baby properly again. Ronald stood by his son smiling.

“Today is a big day buddy,” Ronald said. “Ya get that big elephant trunk off your nose. And, Jesse and Harmony are coming to visit again with Aunty Al and Uncle Eric. Ain’t that excitin’?”

Will just made a small noise. Ronald kissed his head and smiled as William walked in with a nurse and the doctor.

“Good morning,” Dr.Thomas smiled. “I’m sure today is an exciting day.”

“We are very excited,” William said matter-of-factly.

“Good because this little man is one step closer to going home.”

“We are awaiting that day.”

“I am sure of it.”

William and Ronald stood by as the doctor and nurse began working on Will. The sounds of discomfort coming from Will always pulled at William and Ronald’s heart but it always yielded good results in the end. Once the feeding tube was removed, the cpap followed. 

“Parents, you should come and watch this part because when we send him home, you’ll need to know how to do this at home on your own.”

“Wait,” Ronald said growing worried. “We have to continue this at home?”

“It is a temporary solution. It will be used for about a year or less if his condition improves and he can start eating on his own.”

“Alright.”

Dr.Thomas nodded and then began explaining how to insert the tube and check for proper insertion. 

“I know it seems daunting,” Dr.Thomas explained as he adjusted the cannula on Will’s head. “But we will instruct both of you on how to insert and remove it safely once you are getting closer to going home.”

“Thank you Dr.Thomas,” William said. 

“You’re welcome. See you later.”

William nodded and smiled as Will looked around feeling less constricted than before. He looked much better than day one and Ronald and William couldn’t ask for more. Ronald reached into the crib and gently picked up his son, emotions overwhelming him. He hasn’t held his son properly in so long. William smiled and kissed Will’s head. Suddenly the pitter patter of tiny feet caused their heads to turn to the door.

“Ma! Da!,” Harmony and Jesse cheered in unison running into the room, Eric and Alan trailing behind them. 

William kneeled down and scoped his golden crowned children and kissed their heads. They both giggled and cuddled into their father. William walked over to Ronald so Ronald can display his love for Jesse and Harmony. Ronald kissed both of their cheeks.  
“Wee.” Jesse said looking at Will.

Will looked at his brother and cooed. Ronald smiled as Jesse waved at his brother. William was just happy Jesse didn’t try and yank the tubes again. He was quite the troublemaker. Harmony gave a charming smile, enough to light up a room. Alan smiled walking into the room.

“They have so much energy,” Alan said with a smile. “When can you come back home?”

“Hopefully within the next two weeks,” William said after playfully nibbling on Jesse’s curious hands making him squeal. “I am tired of this dreadful place. How is Brea?”

“Oh good! She misses you dearly. Grell is walking her for us.”

“I miss her as well.”

“Oh look at the handsome boy,” Alan said walking over to Ronald who was sitting cuddling Will. “He looks so much better.”

“‘E does right,” Ronald said smiling. “Soon we can be home and be all comfy.”

“I know he is excited to be back home.”

Will looked up at his aunt cooing softly. Ronald smiled and wiped the drool from the boy’s mouth. He was just proud that he was getting better.


	53. Welcome Home...Again

Soon enough, the family was back home. Both Ronald and William were sick of the hospital. To welcome the family back, the family decided to have a small party. It was so nice to be surrounded by loved ones. Of course everyone wished that there were less tubes involved with coming home, it was home nonetheless. 

Ronald sat cuddled into Will smiling after they put the babies to bed. Everything seemed to be looking up. Grell was fighting with Brea over her shoe. Othello and Adrian were ogling over sciencey things. Eric and Alan sat together just appreciating each other’s embrace. It was a family of lifelong friends. This is something they all wanted. A quiet life. A happy home. A family like blood rippling through obstacles like water. That's what made everything perfect.


	54. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GUYS AND GALS! (Part 2 is uploaded)

-4 Years Later-  
Othello sat in his lab looking at the mail he picked up from his office mailbox. He sighed as once again he received an invitation to go to the company gala on New Years. As much as he wanted to go, there appeared to be no reason to go. He would just be sitting at a table alone, watching all the friends and couples - the couples enjoying a grand ole time together. People would always stare at him. He was too weird for the crowd. He was known as the mad scientist. He didn’t want to go alone. 

Of course, he had a family to go with, but that family was built of couples. Everyone had someone. Even Grell had been going out on secret-not so-secret dates with someone. Was this really how he was going to spend the rest of his life? Alone. Even a quirky scientist with as Grell would say ‘Horrible fashion sense’ needs someone to love. Dwelling on his cruel fate, he chucked the invitation aside. 

Walking to his computer to begin looking for discovery updates, he heard the lab door open. He ignored it thinking it was just a woman working in services dropping off some more paperwork. 

“Excuse me,” A strong voice called out with a heavy Russian accent.

Othello peered over his computer screen. He was greeted with a handsome and tall crimson red haired reaper whose suit was tight in all the right places and white lab coat just brought it all together. Othello’s glasses began to fog as he began to sweat. ‘Is this what love at first sight is like?’ Othello thought to himself.

“Is there a Mr.Humphries here?” The man asked pushing up his lightly tinted wire framed glasses up on his nose.

“O-oh um yes I-ack!,” Othello began to speak but failed to complete his sentence by tripping over his chair.

The crimson haired reaper rushed over and kneeled down by Othello offering a hand and a warm smile.

“You seemed to have taken a tumble,” The man spoke soothingly. “Let me help you up.”

Othello hesitantly took his hand standing up. At the gentle but brief contact, Othello felt sparks fly. It was either attraction or static, but he felt it. 

“Thank you,” Othello said bashfully, quite embarrassed. 

“You’re quite welcome,” He smiled at the much smaller man. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Julian Smirnov from the Russian branch. I have transferred to this branch recently and my official first day isn’t until Friday, but I wanted to let you know that I will be your new lab partner Mr.Humphries.”

“H-hello Julian,” Othello wiped his now sweaty palms on his jacket. “It’s a uh...um...pleasure - pleasure to meet you. (Be cool Olly. Don’t be weird.) And call me Othello. First name basis is fine with me.”

Julian smiled a dashing smile. “Othello. Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you and to be working with you very soon.”

“L-likewise (God! Even the way he says my name is hot!),” Othello offered a shy smile in return.

“Well, I will be off and leave you to your duties,” He began walking towards the door and was halfway out before he turned around. “And do be careful around your workstation. It’ll be a pity to see you hurt. See you Friday, partner.”

Othello just stared at the Russian who left as swiftly as he came. Only after the door was closed did Othello squeak out a response. This man has to be the answer to his prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the final chapter. I kinda was running out of ideas so I decided just to call it quits on part one. Part two is coming up very VERY soon. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any comments please leave them. I want to make sure I am making readers happy. Be prepared for a wild ride.
> 
> Edit: Part 2 is uploaded/


End file.
